Shoot Me!
by Rilakkumahun
Summary: [Update] Oh Sehun yang membenci olahraga justru terjebak didalamnya dengan pelatih menyebalkan yang jarang tersenyum / "Bukankah itu bagus? Mungkin saja kau bisa membentuk tubuh kurusmu yang tidak menarik itu penuh dengan otot-otot yang kuat!"/KaiHun Fanfiction/Sho-Ai/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Shoot me!**

 **Kaihun Fanfiction.**

.

.

 **.**

 **Repost, Prologue**!

.

"Kumohon jangan olahraga fisik, Ayah." Lelaki tujuhbelas tahun yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan dengan sedikit hentakan itu melemparkan suara rengekan khasnya kepada seorang pria dengan surainya yang mulai memutih. Pria yang dipanggil Ayah itu menurunkan kacamata bacanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal didepannya pada anak laki-lakinya yang masih saja berdiri diambang pintu.

"Masuklah dulu Oh Sehun."

Anak itu menggeleng kuat. "Tidak mau! Ayah berbahaya jika aku mendekat." Sehun merengut sambil melemparkan tatapan curiga pada Ayahnya. Sedangkan pria itu hanya tersenyum dan benar-benar menanggalkan kacamata bacanya.

"Kau tau 'kan Oh Sehun, bahwa Ayah tidak pernah ingin dibantah?"

Sehun semakin merengut kesal, mendengar nada bicara Ayahnya yang berubah, agaknya ia mengerti bahwa pria setengah abad itu mulai serius seperti biasanya. _Benar-benar selera humor yang payah! Sama saja dengan si naga bau itu._

"Tapi Ayah juga tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak menyukai olahraga fisik? Apalagi menembak." Sehun menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa _broken white_ di sisi ruangan tidak jauh dari dimana Ayahnya duduk. Ia mengambil sebuah bantal dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. "Aku benci itu, Ayah!" Dan berteriak dengan suara yang terendam dalam bantal putih itu.

"Kau harus menyukainya, sudah jelas karna Yifan juga melakukannya." Tuan Oh mengabaikan Sehun yang menatapnya seolah berkata _jangan bandingkan aku dengan naga bau itu, Ayah_. Ia kembali mendekatkan bukunya dan membalik halamannya. Kembali fokus pada kegiatannya sebelum Sehun -Si Pengacau Kecil- datang dan berhasil membuatnya pening.

"Tapi, kenapa aku harus melakukan apa yang Yifan lakukan, Ayah? Padahal Ayah tahu benar aku sangat-sangat-sangat berbeda dari Naga Bau itu!" Sehun mulai berapi-api. Jika sudah menyangkut dibanding-bandingkan dengan Hyungnya yang jelek itu maka emosinya akan semakin labil. "Astaga! Benar-benar sulit dipercaya, aku benci olahraga fisik." Ia memekik heboh.

"Karena kau bilang, kau tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran formal."

Sehun terdiam. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Ayahnya. Ingatkan dia bahwa seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di kelas dua _Senior High School_ bernama lengkap Oh Sehun baru saja merengek bahwa ia benci pelajaran formal dua minggu lalu saat Ayahnya baru saja akan menegurnya tentang nilainya yang tidak pernah berada diatas enam puluh lima itu adalah benar-benar dirinya.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada penolakan untuk kali ini Oh Sehun, Ayah tidak ingin mendengar bantahan apapun darimu. Jika, kau berkata bahwa Ayah tidak dapat berharap dalam pelajaran formalmu, setidaknya lakukan yang kali ini dengan serius dan Ayah akan menunggu hasilnya."

Raut wajah Sehun berubah. Jika sudah begini merengek seperti apapun Ayahnya yang sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya tidak akan berubah fikiran sama sekali. Sehun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu hendak membukanya saat seseorang diluar sana sudah lebih dulu membukanya dan menampakan dirinya didepan Sehun.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Jelek sekali." Ejekan dari lelaki jangkung dan bau -jangan lupakan itu- bahkan ia abaikan. Ia terlanjur kesal dengan Ayahnya dan naga bau itu masuk dalam hitungan.

Tawa Yifan berhenti diudara, ia menatap bingung pada Sehun yang melaluinya begitu saja. Biasanya anak itu _hyper_ sekali kalau diejek. Begitulah fikirnya.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" Yifan bertanya seraya menutup pintunya. Namun, kemudian ia menyadari satu hal, "Penolakan sepertinya."

"Seperti biasa," Ayahnya menjeda. "Aku memaksanya."

"Ayah terlalu memanjakannya sejak dulu, ia jadi agak sulit diatur." Yifan bersandar pada badan pintu.

Tuan Oh terdiam beberapa saat, mata tuanya menyusuri setiap bait yang dibacanya dengan _khidmat_. Buku yang menggambarkan dirinya, sebagai Ayah.

"Dia tidak sepertimu, Yifan. Aku yang membesarkannya seorang diri sejak berumur satu setengah tahun, ia bahkan tidak merasakan kasih sayang ibumu seperti dirimu," Lelaki tua itu mendesah, ia kembali menutup bukunya dan memilih meletakannya diatas meja. "Mungkin karna itu aku sulit untuk berkata tidak padanya."

Yifan menghela nafas dalam, "Kau terlalu banyak berfikir, Ayah. Biar aku yang lakukan sisanya."

.

.

.

.

Langkah menghentak. Wajah yang seram tapi menggemaskan. Tangannya yang mengepal. Ia benar-benar mirip bocah laki-laki berumur lima tahun yang dilarang untuk bermain mobil-mobilan. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menjadi pelampiasannya saat ini. Salah satunya adalah Yifan! Lelaki jelek itu seharusnya ada disini dan membelikannya segelas Bubble Tea Choco! Sial. Naga bau itu pasti sedang membicarakan dirinya dengan Ayah.

"Olahraga fisik? Setidaknya masukan aku disekolah seni saja!" Sehun mendumel seraya menusuk-nusuk asal game yang tengah ia mainkan di ponselnya.

"Seni apanya bocah! Kau fikir kau berbakat?"

Sehun menghempaskan rangkulan Yifan dari bahunya. "Jangan menggangguku!" Sehun merengut, kembali pura-pura fokus pada game yang menjadi sasaran emosi anehnya "Jika disekolah musik, mungkin aku bisa belajar bermain piano!" Ia bersikeras.

"Ingatkan aku bahwa piano yang ada di ruang bawah tanah adalah berkat dari rengekan tidak jelas seorang bocah keras kepala."

Sehun semakin merengut mendengar sindiran Yifan yang tepat menohoknya. "Tidak lucu, Yifan."

"Sopan sedikit pada Kakakmu, bocah!" Yifan menjitak kepala Sehun. Mengabaikan ringisan Sehun dan makian-makiannya.

"Pelatihmu akan datang besok."

Perkataan Yifan berhasil membuat mata Sehun membesar dan mulutnya mengaga lebar karena terkejut. Usapan tangannya pada kepalanya berhenti seketika. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan ponsel yang masih digenggamnya, "Kenapa bisa secepat itu? Aku bahkan belum bilang bahwa aku setuju dengan olahraga fisik, Hyung!" Sehun jelas pasti protes dan Yifan tidak pernah membayangkan suaranya akan semenyeramkan itu saat berteriak.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Mungkin saja kau bisa membentuk tubuh kurusmu yang tidak menarik itu penuh dengan otot-otot yang kuat!" Kris memanas-manasi namun tetap tidak berefek apapun pada adiknya yang merepotkan itu. Ia justru mendapatkan pandangan menjijikan dari wajah Sehun.

"Eww.. itu mengerikan! Aku tidak pernah membayangkan tubuhku akan dipenuhi otot-otot besar yang menyeramkan!" Sehun meringis membayangkannya. Lebih baik menjadi kurus dan apa adanya.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyukai pelatihmu," Yifan menjeda kata-katanya tersenyum aneh pada Sehun yang mengernyit curiga.

"Apa? Wajahmu Hyung, benar-benar maniak!"

Raut wajah Yifan berubah datar, "Dia lebih tua tiga tahun darimu jadi, kuharap kau dapat menghormatinya!"

"Dalam mimpimu Naga Bau!" Kilatan mata Sehun justru membuat Yifan bergidik. "Aku akan membuatnya mengajukan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti menjadi pelatihku dalam dua minggu." Sehun tersenyum, sebuah senyum miring yang aneh. Kemudian menatap Yifan dengan senyum manis dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya untuk mencari segelas Bubble Tea Choco kesukaannya.

"Kenapa aku berfikir dia justru lebih menyeramkan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog End.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuapcuaps : A/N saya kali ini mungkin agak sedikit panjang dari biasanya, bagi yang terganggu, maaf. Tapi, saya merasa ingin menyampaikan gimana rasanya jadi sasaran penghapusam random satu pihak. Saya bahkan sampai nangis dan gemeteran saking syoknya, meskipun bukan yg pertama tetep aja saya ngerasa sakit, marah, kesel, dan pengen obrak abrik atau nantang perang aja sekalian. Dan saya sempat mikir utk hiatus dan ga lanjutin lagi. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir kok rasanya mental saya sebagai penulis cetek banget yah. Jadi, dengan pertimbangan dan masukan2 orang2 terdekat saya memutuskan repost, tepat di hari ini. Hari milik saya seorang hehe.. _rilakkumahun's day._

Karna mood saya yang down semenjak kejadian -mari-hapus-fanfiction-yang-melanggar-guidelines- oleh pihak resminya. Seharusnya hari ini saya bukan kembali post dari prolog tapi saya berencana post next chap (dari chap terakhir kali) sejak jauh2 hari. Maaf mengecewakan ya.. hehe

Saya juga ga memaksa utk kembali leave review tapi, saya jd ngenes kalo tau review koemaren ga bisa balik. Jadi saya cuman pengen supportnya karna review kalian adalah penghargaan buat saya sbg author.. duh maaf panjang bgt /,\

 **Note : Chapter selanjutnya akan di Post 2 hari setelah ini.**

Pyong~

.

 _ **03 Mei 2015 [Rilakkumahun**_ ]


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoot Me!**

 **Bagian I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** emestinya pada pertengahan musim gugur seperti ini, kegiatan paling masuk akal untuk dilakukan adalah duduk diatas ayunan kayu dibelakang rumahnya, sambil menikmati secangkir cokelat hangat dan membaca novel romansa remaja. Semestinya begitu. Maka, musim gugur akan terlewati bak proses _fotosintesis_ pada tanaman, dengan kata lain, sempurna. Namun, kenyataan pahit yang kini menohok remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu adalah beberapa orang yang memaksanya untuk meninggalkan kenyamanannya didalam rumah dan pergi keluar mengais kegiatan aneh yang dibencinya mulai sejak kemarin.

Jika _simbiosis mutualisme_ adalah menguntungkan. Maka, ia dan orang-orang itu adalah _simbiosis parasitisme. Terlalu hiperbolis memang._

Mata sipitnya yang terlihat malas-malasan menatap seorang lelaki tinggi yang berada tak jauh darinya, kemudian kembali menggerutu. Persis gadis remaja yang sedang mengalami masa _Premenstrual Syndrome_ , begitu sensitif. Jika, disentuh maka ia akan mengaung.

Sehun tidak pernah bersahabat baik dengan pelajaran olahraga sejak dulu. Bahkan, Dewa Neptune di dasar laut 'pun paham akan hal itu. Dan, yang lebih menyedihkannya Ayah juga Kakaknya menutup mata akan hal tersebut. Sehun merasa ingin menjedukan kepalanya ke dinding saja.

Dan satu lambaian tangan dari Yifan memaksa Sehun menjauh dari posisi bersandarnya dipilar untuk mendekati pria itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Yifan memerintah dan Sehun mendelik, merengut tidak terima. Namun, demi menjaga nama baiknya. Ia tidak mengelak.

"Namaku Oh Sehun," Sehun membungkuk singkat, mencuri pandang pada lelaki didepannya. "Dan aku harap kau menulis surat pengunduran dirimu dalam waktu dua minggu."

Yifan terbelalak, sedangkan Sehun nyengir lebar. Layaknya ia tak bersalah, senyumannya semakin lebar ketika Yifan menatapnya dengan tajam dan menusuk. Sebenarnya sih Yifan menyeramkan saat seperti itu, Tapi janjinya untuk tidak gentar demi rencana indahnya tidak boleh terabaikan.

"Anak ini benar-benar," Yifan membawa jemarinya memijat pelan pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan pening yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Apa?" Sehun mengangkat dagunya menantang Yifan. "Aku ingat pernah berdiskusi masalah ini denganmu, _Hyung_ "

 _Berdiskusi?_ Batin Yifan dongkol.

"Jangan dengarkan omong kosongnya." Yifan berpaling menatap lelaki didepannya. "Lakukan saja apapun yang dapat membuat anak ini menurut, Jongin- _ssi_."

Jongin hanya tersenyum samar, dengan kedua netranya yang beralih menatap Sehun yang masih dalam keadaan merajuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena aku adalah pelatihmu, dan kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Maka, aku memiliki beberapa peraturan yang harus kau turuti."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Dilarang membantah."

Sehun mendelik.

"Peraturanku adalah mutlak. Dan kau wajib menurutinya." Sehun meringis mendengar perkataan Jongin, kenapa semakin lama Sehun merasa Jongin sama saja dengan Ayahnya?

"Pemaksaan!" Ia berseru marah, emosinya meluap-luap.

Jongin mengendikan bahunya, berjalan mendahului Sehun yang entah mengapa reflek mengekorinya. "Pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Pakai kacamata dan penutup telinga ini." Jongin memerintah, melemparkan kacamata khusus dan penutup telinga. "Pakai juga baju pelindungnya."

Pemuda manis itu menerima dengan patuh apa-apa saja yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Namun, tak lama kemudian dahinya mengeryit dan hidungnya mengerut, jadi bagaimana cara memakai benda-benda asing ini?

"Hei, Pelatih?" Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya, "Pakaikan aku,"

"Lihatlah bagaimana aku memakainya dan pakai sendiri!"

Sehun mendengus, "Bagaimana kalau aku salah, lalu sesuatu terjadi pada diriku?"

Jongin menghela nafas dengan sabar lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun dan berdiri tepat didepannya. Wajahnya berubah datar saat mendapati Sehun justru tersenyum aneh. Entahlah, terlalu memusingkan untuk mengerti dan mendalami isi pemikiran anak berusia tujuh belas tahun, terlebih lagi dia bukan psikolog atau semacamnya. Jadi, Jongin memilih untuk menerangkan bagaimana memakai itu semua dibandingkan harus berdebat. Dan disaat ia akan memakaikan penutup telinga kedua ia mendengar anak itu berbisik.

"Pelatih Kim, jadi kapan kau akan menulis surat pengunduran diri? Dua minggu kedepan? Minggu depan? Atau minggu ini?"

Sudut bibir Jongin berkedut, menahan diri untuk mengomeli pemuda didepannya. Namun, tak sampai lima detik bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai, "Maka, dari itu, buat aku melakukannya. Jika, kau benar-benar ingin."

Sehun terdiam membeku, matanya berkedip satu kali kemudian dua kali. Bukan perkataan Jongin yang membuatnya begitu terpaku. Bukan pula serangan mendadak yang membuatnya bak batu seperti saat ini. Tapi,

"YAK! DASAR MANIAK!"

.

Si Kim itu meninggalkan jejak bibirnya di pipi kiri Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pegang dengan benar Oh Sehun." Jongin membenahi letak tangan Sehun. "Luruskan tangan kananmu, letakan jari telunjukmu diluar pengaman pelatuknya. Jangan memasukan tanganmu kedalam area pelatuk jika belum siap untuk menembak. Kau boleh menggunakan kedua tanganmu sekedar menjaga kekuatan peganganmu secara vertical-horizontal. Dan jaga sikap berdirimu dengan benar! Tegakan tubuhmu, dan tumpukan pandanganmu pada papan bidik itu, usahakan untuk memusatkan fikiranmu pada tengahnya." Jongin berkata panjang lebar, sambil membantu Sehun melakukan seperti apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun yang memegang sebuah senapan api. Dan disanalah ia baru menyadari betapa halus dan putihnya kulit muridnya itu.

Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Sehun yang nampak kebingungan sendiri dengan alis berkerut dan bibir mengerucut.

"Jadi, apa aku sudah bisa menarik pelatuknya?" Tanya Sehun balas menatap Jongin.

Lelaki tan itu tersentak dari lamunannya, memukul pelan belakang kepala Sehun setelah berhasil memproses kata-kata Sehun tadi. "Tentu saja belum. Jangan asal menarik pelatukmu jika tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu!"

Bibir Sehun mengerucut, mengusap pelan belakang kepalanya. Dan sibuk merutuki Jongin.

Lelaki tan itu berjalan sedikit menjauhi Sehun mengambil sebuah senapan api di sisi tubuhnya, bersikap siaga dan mulai menarik pelatuknya kedalam, menimbulkan suara ledakan yang mampu membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main.

"Jika, kau tidak benar-benar kuat memegang senjatamu, dan berpijak dengan benar. Bukan hal mustahil kau akan terdorong oleh tekanan dari senjatamu sendiri."

Sehun bergidik ngeri. Serius _'nih_ dia harus melakukan pekerjaan macam ini?

"Sepertinya ini benar-benar tidak cocok untukku." Ia bergumam lesu.

"Tegakan tubuhmu, buka kedua kakimu selebar bahu. Dan letakan kaki kirimu sedikit kebelakang."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa Kim!" Sehun menghela nafas putus asa.

Sehun masih berada dalam pertikaian yang terjadi dikedua kubu hatinya. Saat merasakan tubuh Jongin menempel dibelakangnya dan sebuah telapak tangan yang lebih besar darinya menangkup telapak tangannya. Sehun tertegun, ingin menoleh tapi otaknya berkata jangan. Sampai sebuah suara pelan tertangkap gendang telinganya.

"Pusatkan tatapanmu pada papan bidik didepanmu, dan tarik pelatuknya secara perlahan."

Sehun tidak tahu, namun saat Jongin berkata bahwa dia harus memusatkan tatapan matanya pada papan bidik bermeter-meter jauhnya didepan sana, ia justru memejamkan matanya. Dan saat suara ledakan terdengar samar ditelinganya barulah ia tersadar dari entah apa itu.

"Zero!"

"E-eh?" Sehun tergagap dan terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Jongin barusan.

Jongin menghela nafas, menatap aneh Sehun yang bisa-bisanya melamun disaat harus menarik pelatuk. "Kau tidak mengenai apapun dari papan bidikmu." Ia mengendikan bahunya. "Kurasa kau butuh pelatihan untuk tetap fokus dan tidak kehilangan jiwa seperti tadi. Apalagi disaat-saat harus melepaskan tembakan."

Jongin berlalu. Dan sehun masih terdiam. U-ugh memangnya siapa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba seperti itu? Dasar Idiot!

Sehun memandang punggung Jongin, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Ia masih ingat dengan benar jika, kedua kubu dihatinya tengah bertikai saat Jongin tiba-tiba menyentuhnya, dan ia ingat benar rasanya bukan seperti ini.

Jadi, alasan logis apa yang Sehun dapatkan atas perubahan hatinya yang tiba-tiba berdebar tidak karuan dan perutnya terasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang berterbangan?

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **-tobecontinued**_

.

.

.

Cuapcuaps : seperti note saya di awal, saya post setelah dua hari, begitu juga buat chapter 3.. makasih buat kalian semua yang udah semangatin saya, demi apapun saya terharu.. tanpa kalian saya hanyalah butiran debu.. ahahahaha

Dan untuk **Xing1002** yang bertanya ttg penghapusan, sebenernya ini masalah para author Shipper KPop idol di FFn kebanyakan, karna kita ga bisa dibilang ga salah juga. Di guidelines FFn yg kudu wajib disetujuin itu salah satu syaratnya adalah chara yang dipakai bukan merupakan orang asli. Sedangkan, couple kpop pasti orang asli kan ga mungkin orang-orangan sawah/? Hehe. Jadi, sebenernya mau nyalahin pihak resmi juga bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka, tapi mungkin yang membingungkan fanfiction dgn chara kpop idol itukan membludak tapi hanya segelintir/beberapa aja yang kena penghapusan random. Itu masih misteri.

Sebenernya saya deg deg an juga.. /sigh

/Ketjup penuh cinta dari saya/

.

 _ **5 Mei 2015 [Rilakkumahun]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shoot Me!**

 **Bagian ll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"T** IDAK MUNGKIN!" Sedetik kemudian Sehun membekap mulutnya, merutuki ketidak-sopanan bibirnya yang bekerja sama dengan pita suaranya untuk mempermalukannya sedemikian rupa di hadapan banyak orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia meringis malu, menyadari tatapan beberapa orang di kedai itu seperti terganggu. Sedangkan, seseorang yang duduk tepat di depannya, menghela nafas sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Kukira menembak mengubahmu menjadi semakin meledak-ledak."

Sehun melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda di depannya, "Aku tidak akan seperti barusan jika kau tidak berkata hal yang...yang..."

Sehun gugup setengah mati, mengingat apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari bibir sahabatnya. Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Yang...?"

Sehun mendengus, kenapa ia seperti mendengar nada menggoda dari sahabatnya itu? "Tidak mungkin 'kan Baek?"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau bahkan bilang bahwa jantungmu berdebar-debar saat di dekatnya, memangnya alasan logis apa yang dapat menjelaskan keanehan itu jika bukan karena kau tertarik padanya?"

Sehun menahan nafasnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut. "I-itu aneh Baek. Aku hanya baru bertemu beberapa kali dengannya, mana mungkin aku tertarik padanya!"

"Tatap matanya dan katakan bahwa kau tidak tertarik padanya dengan keyakinan penuh dihatimu, dan aku akan mempercayaimu." Baekhyun berkata santai sambil menyesap Bubble Tea ditangannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya, akan aku buktikan bahwa aku tidak tertarik pada lelaki itu." Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan kilatan penuh percaya diri dalam matanya. "Dan kupastikan bahwa dia akan mengundurkan diri secepatnya."

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan mengendikan bahunya tak acuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan perlahan, ia mengeratkan pegangan pada tali tas di punggungnya dan menelan salivanya gugup. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka sebesar empat puluh lima derajat, kepalanya menyembul berpendar menyisir ruang latihan itu.

Gelap.

Bibirnya membulat lucu, kemudian menghela nafas lega. "Aku datang duluan, berarti si Kim itu belum datang. Dan..." Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menggenggam kedua tali tasnya erat sambil mengangkat kepalanya angkuh. "..Jadwal latihanku dengan Kim itu tidak akan ditambah!"

Pemuda manis itu, tersenyum semakin lebar saat menyadari apa yang baru saja terlintas di fikirannya. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya _excited_ , Tuhan masih benar-benar menyayanginya memang.

"Huh, Kim yang dibanggakan oleh Ayah ternyata datang terlambat. Harusnya aku melaporkan hal ini pada Ayah." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan pemikirannya barusan. Biar saja, sekalipun Ayahnya tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali dia tetap harus mengadukan hal baik ini pada Ayahnya. Sehun menyeringai licik yang justru terlihat lucu.

Namun, sekelebat bayangan hitam membuat Sehun tiba-tiba melunturkan senyumnya, ia berjengit kaget. Hampir berteriak sebenarnya. "A-Apa itu?" Gumamnya sambil menggigit bibir. "Jangan bilang kalau itu hantu! Astaga!"

Sehun menjilat bibirnya, mencoba bersikap berani. Matanya bergerak gelisah, namun tubuhnya membeku tak bergerak seinchi 'pun. Selain bodoh, tidak suka olahraga, ia juga penakut. Dan bertemu hantu bukan cita-citanya sejak ia tau apa itu makhluk halus. Bukan, sama sekali bukan. Manusia mana yang bercita-cita bertemu hantu, jika tidak mengalami kelainan. Dan saat bayangan hitam kedua berhasil tertangkap retina matanya Sehun menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Benar! Seperti wanita. Jadi, disaat genting ini memikirkan menjerit seperti wanita atau bukan Sehun tidak peduli.

Kakinya berlari, menuju pintu. Dan layaknya film horror satu-satunya yang pernah ditontonnya bersama sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Jalan menuju pintu keluar akan terasa begitu panjang sedangkan makhluk dibelakangmu sudah akan menangkap kakimu. Sehun makin menjerit menyadari khayalannya.

 _'Tau begini lebih baik si Kim itu yang datang duluan!'_

Dan ketika tangannya baru saja akan membuka pintu keluar sebuah bayangan hitam lainnya nampak menutupi pintu mencegahnya untuk melarikan diri.

"HUAA! Kumohon lepaskan aku! Huks, jangan makan aku!"

Seseorang yang berada didepannya mengeryit aneh, menekan saklar lampu disebelahnya. "Kau kenapa?"

Ehh?

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam matanya. Menatap ke bawah memastikan bahwa seseorang didepannya menapak pada lantai dan bukan hantu. Baru setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Jongin yang terlihat bingung.

.

.

.

"Jadi," Jongin bersandar pada dinding. "Hantu itu makan manusia, ya?"

"Jangan mengejekku!" Sehun berseru marah. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sedangkan Jongin terlihat semakin melebarkan senyum anehnya. Tatapannya seolah menyudutkan Sehun dan memvonisnya dengan julukan penakut. Ya, meskipun memang begitu adanya. Namun,

"Aku tidak takut, Huh!" Ia selalu ingin terlihat sebaliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di luar saja.." Jongin baru saja akan melangkah meninggalkan ruang ganti dan berjalan keluar dari sana. Saat sebuah tangan menahan lengannya dan orang itu terlihat memancarkan pandangan memelas, bagaikan anak anjing yang baru saja dibuang. Tiba-tiba Jongin teringat ketiga anak anjingnya dirumah.

"Ku-kumohon.." Sehun mencicit.

"Apa?" Jongin menyeringai tipis.

"Te-temani aku!" Matanya bergulir. "Bagaimana kalau saat berganti nanti ada makhluk hitam besar dan ingin memangsaku?" Sehun menatap mata Jongin meminta pembenaran. Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah berada sejalan dengan fikiran anak remaja labil dan penakut seperti Sehun. Maka, salah jika pemuda manis itu meminta dukungan atas pemikiran kekanakannya pada pemuda seperti Jongin.

"Tidak ada makhluk macam itu! Cepat ganti bajumu, kau bahkan membuatku membuang banyak waktu."

Bibir Sehun mengerucut. "Awas kalau kau berani melewati pintu." Sehun mengancam dan berbalik memunggungi Jongin. Saat jemarinya baru saja akan membuka kancing kedua seragamnya, ia menyadari sesuatu. Dengan memegang kuat bagian atas seragamnya yang sudah terbuka ia berbalik, memandang sepatunya dan memberanikan diri menatap Jongin. "U-ugh.."

Jongin menghela nafas lelah, "Apa lagi?" Tanyanya frustasi.

"K-kau harus berbalik, selama aku berganti pakaian!"

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa aku harus?"

Sehun menundukan kepalanya dalam saat mendorong bahu Jongin berbalik membelakanginya, "Tentu saja harus!" Sehun berkata yakin namun getar suaranya terdengar aneh. "Jangan mencoba untuk berbalik atau aku akan memukulmu."

"Aku meragukan pukulanmu akan terasa sakit." Jongin berkata santai sambil melipat tangannya di dada tetap dengan posisi membelakangi Sehun.

Persimpangan siku-siku imajiner dikepala Sehun nampak berkedut. Jongin meremehkannya. Satu jitakan kuat yang mendarat dibelakang kepala Jongin menjadi pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Kemudian, ia melengos dan mengganti baju seragamnya dengan cepat. Tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang sibuk meringis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus memukul ke depan dengan kuat. Jika, kau hanya menggerakan tanganmu dengan cara seperti itu, maka itu bukan bela diri!" Jongin berseru, mendesis kesal pada pemuda yang berdiri dengan kuda-kuda siap siaga di depannya dan hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan polos seolah tidak bersalah.

"Tapi, aku sudah melakukan persis seperti apa yang kau lakukan." Bibir Sehun mengerucut. Sungguh, dia tidak dapat menangkap dimana letak kesalahannya.

Jongin menghela nafas berat, "Lakukan sekali lagi."

Dan Sehun melakukannya, lagi dan lagi. Berulangkali dengan gerakan yang sama, memukul kedepan sambil berkata 'HA!' dengan lantang. Sehun berfikir bahwa ia sudah dengan tekun mengikuti apa saja perintah Jongin. Namun, entah bagaimana Jongin akan berkata bahwa dirinya tidak melakukan seperti apa yang Jongin perlihatkan.

Pemuda yang lebih muda itu merengut, dan Jongin berakhir dengan nafas putus asa. Sehun melakukannya, pemuda manis itu memang melakukan gerakan yang Jongin perintahkan. Tapi, disadari atau tidak keduanya melakukannya dengan sangat berbeda. Jika Jongin melakukannya dengan sentakan dan kekuatan penuh, maka Sehun melakukannya dengan gerakan menari ala penari Joseon, tidak bertenaga.

"Sepertinya kau memang seharusnya tidak melakukan hal seperti ini."

Senyum Sehun merekah, hatinya bersorak. Mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat mengerti dan berfikiran seperti apa yang ia rasakan itu pasti sulit dan ia mendapatkan itu bahkan dari pelatihnya sendiri. Dengan binar dikedua matanya ia berjalan mendekati Jongin dan membawa kedua tangannya untuk digenggam. Jadi, posisi yang terasa aneh saat ini adalah kedua tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangan Jongin dan mengangkatnya setinggi dada Jongin dengan wajah yang menatap Jongin bak lelaki tan itu adalah pahlawan hatinya.

Dan Jongin dengan kening berkerut, tubuhnya yang sedikit mundur ke belakang saat wajah Sehun mendekat. Berakhir dengan semakin pening kepalanya saat berusaha memahami pemuda di depannya.

"Aku benarkan, Kim! Ini semua memang tidak cocok untukku! Jadi, kapan kau akan menulis surat pengunduran dirimu?" Senyum Sehun merekah semakin lebar seperti kelopak sakura yang bermekaran.

Dahi Jongin berkedut, wajahnya berubah datar. Ia menyentil kening Sehun, Lalu beranjak dari sana. Memilih untuk menjauhi Sehun demi ketenangan emosinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Jongin merasakan lengannya tertarik ke belakang saat ia baru saja akan melangkah menjauhi Sehun. "Kau tau kan Kim, kalau aku melihat monster disini tadi?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau tau juga kan Sehun bahwa tidak ada makhluk seperti halusinasimu itu?"

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi!"

"Iya Sehun!"

"TIDAK!"

Jongin menggeretakan giginya kuat, hampir saja tangannya terangkat memukul kepala anak itu. Sekali lagi berterimakasihlah pada pengendalian emosinya yang begitu baik. "Terserah."

"Ya! Kau harus percaya padaku, aku sungguh tidak bohong!"

Abaikan saja Jongin.

"Tunggu aku~!"

Sekali lagi. Abaikan saja suara-suara di belakangmu.

"Pelatih Kim, Tunggu aku~!"

Dan suara pekikan Sehun mengalun melewati gendang telinganya, berdengung untuk beberapa detik didalam otaknya. "Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini, kau boleh kembali."

"A-Apa? Sudah selesai? Tapi, aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun, Kim!"

Langkah Jongin terhenti, "Kenapa aku merasa kau malah menginginkan semua latihan ini sekarang?" Jongin menyipitkan matanya, memandang penuh selidik pada Sehun yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Lelaki Tan itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sehun tersentak, "Bu-Bukan begitu! Jangan salah paham dulu."

"Kenapa aku harus salah paham?"

"Po-Pokoknya aku tetap ingin kau membuat surat pengunduran dirimu dalam dua minggu!" Sehun berseru kesal, dia tidak tau tapi kenapa disini tiba-tiba terasa begitu panas _sih_?

Dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil asal tasnya dan berjalan cepat melewati Jongin yang terus memandangnya hingga tubuh Sehun menghilang dibalik pintu ruang latihan. Sedikit membantingnya tentu saja.

Jongin menghela nafas lelah, ia menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Sehun terhenti, sedikit mengigit bibirnya dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kepalanya menoleh tepat kearah pintu yang baru saja ia tinggalkan beberapa menit lalu. Jadi, kenapa ia mulai memikirkan bahwa opini bodoh dan tidak masuk akal yang dilontarkan Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu terasa begitu nyata?

"Tidak Mungkin 'kan, Baek?" Ia bicara dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, merasakan wajahnya yang memanas di tengah angin musim gugur yang dingin di malam hari sungguh lebih tidak masuk akal 'kan?

Sekilas, memori otaknya entah mengapa memutar kejadian dimana Baekhyun berkata hal yang disangkalnya mati-matian. Bagaikan gulungan benang kusut, berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

" _Tandanya kau tertarik pada lelaki itu. Sudah jelas sekali Sehun!"_

.

Sehun tersentak, mata sipitnya membesar. "Ini benar-benar buruk!"

Sehun mengedipkan matanya sekali setelah tersadar pemuda manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali membelakangi pintu dengan cepat. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, padahal yang dipandanginya hanya pintu dan bukan Jongin. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk memandangi sepatu putih yang dipakainya. Namun, ia berjengit kaget saat mendapati seseorang berada tepat didepan wajahnya, "ASTAGA! Si-Siapa kau?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-tobecontinued**_

 **.**

Cuapcuap: Ini chapter repost terakhir dan dipost lebih awal dari janji saya (saya terlalu excited xD) karena next adalah chapter baru. Saya mungkin akan post dengan aturan yang sama, 2 hari setelah ini jika tidak ada halangan. Hehe. Tolong nantikan xD. Sekali lagi maaf kalo ada yg merasa ga nyaman sama repost ini. Meskipun banyaknya review ga seberapa, saya bahkan bersyukur masih ada yg mau meninggalkan jejaknya hanya untuk memberikan saya semangat, terimakasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya yang manis-manis. Kalian membuat saya tersentuh TT

.

 _ **6 Mei 2015 [Rilakkumahun]**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shoot Me!**

 **Bagian III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** alusinasi mengenai makhluk halus yang sempat menghantui pikirannya beberapa saat lalu hingga saat ini membawanya pada persepsi tentang sosok misterius yang mengikutinya hingga keluar dan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya, bersiap untuk memberikannya kejutan kecil setelahnya. _Tapi, masa iya hantu berpikir selogis manusia nyata?_

Bukan itu masalahnya. Namun, kaki-kaki panjang Sehun yang membawanya kembali berlari ke arah pintu yang baru saja ditinggalkan.

BRUK.

Itu jelas bukan suara vas bunga yang sengaja dijatuhkan dari lantai 2.

Belum sempat berlari menjauhi sosok misterius dengan rambut panjang di depannya, Sehun malah terjatuh akibat tersandung kakinya sendiri. Saking terkejut dan panik berkat khayalannya mengenai hantu yang memangsa manusia.

"HUAA! KUMOHON MENJAUH! MENJAUH! DASAR HANTU JELEK!" Sehun berteriak histeris, dengan posisi menendang brutal kakinya kesana kemari, tidak beraturan. Dalam pikirannya hal tersebut mungkin saja dapat menendang hantu. Padahal jawabannya jelas saja nol besar. Namun, tindakannya terhenti tiba-tiba saat menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dari sosok di depannya. Mendapati bahwa kaki dengan alas heels itu memijak tanah.

"Siapa yang kau sebut hantu jelek? Dasar tidak sopan!" Gadis di depannya mendengus kesal. Mengibaskan rambut panjang kecoklatannya.

" _Eoh_?" Sehun mendongak dan berkedip-kedip bingung. Benar-benar bukan hantu?

"Aku kesini itu mencari Kim Jongin." Dia tersenyum lebar dengan kedua bola matanya yang berbinar cerah. Berbeda sekali dengan ekspresinya semenit lalu. "Ah, mungkin kau mengenalnya. Kudengar dia mengajar seseorang disini."

Sehun berusaha bangkit, namun ia meringis tertahan saat menyadari nyeri disekitar pergelangan kakinya. Ugh sepertinya terkilir.

"Oh, kakimu terkilir! Biar aku membantumu!" Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Sehun untuk berdiri dan ikut menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar Sehun meringis. "Aku baru bertemu denganmu, tapi kau sudah merepotkan ya?"

Sehun menoleh cepat kearah gadis tadi, matanya berkilat penuh emosi. Sedangkan seseorang yang dipandangi setajam belati di sebelahnya malah terlihat begitu santai dan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Menambah kadar kejengkelan yang Sehun rasakan. "Memangnya karena siapa aku jadi seperti ini!"

Seseorang disebelahnya itu mengerutkan dahinya, " _Eo_! Aku hanya berdiri didepanmu, tidak lebih! Kenapa kau seperti menyalahkanku!" Dan ia bersungut tidak ingin disalahkan, menyentakan tubuh Sehun yang semula dirangkulnya dengan tidak berperasaan.

"YAK!" Sehun berteriak heboh dengan tubuh membungkuk melemparkan petir imajiner dari kedua matanya. Kakinya kembali berdenyut sakit, "Jelas salahmu yang seenaknya saja berdiri dengan wajah tepat di depanku! Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku maka aku akan meminta pertanggung jawaban!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya! Kau harus ma-"

Dan ucapannya terhenti diudara saat lawan berdebatnya mengeluarkan pekikan memekakan telinga kemudian berlari ke belakangnya dengan senggolan pada bahu Sehun yang berhasil dengan sukses membuatnya oleng dan kembali jatuh. Benar-benar sialan.

"Jongin _Sunbae_!"

Kepalanya yang semula tertunduk, kemudian terangkat seiring dengan keningnya yang berkerut. Sedikit terkejut. Namun tidak juga, karna ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. "Park Sooyoung?"

"Ternyata benar _sunbae_ ada disini!" Sooyoung mendekati Jongin, merangkul lengannya dan bergelayut manja. Perempuan itu tersenyum cerah kearah Jongin.

"Kau mengikutiku lagi?" Suara Jongin terdengar datar. Sedangkan, anak perempuan yang setingkat dengan Sehun itu hanya nyengir tak berdosa. Jongin mendesah, "kau tau kan aku sudah menyuruhmu berhenti?"

Sooyoung merengut, melepaskan rangkulan tangannya saat menyadari aura datar Jongin. " _Sunbae_ 'kan tau aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Jongin mendesah, "Sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Aku akan pulang bersama Jongin _sunbae_ , ya?" Sooyoung menatap Jongin penuh harap. Namun, apa yang menjadi ekspektasinya selalu saja berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Faktanya Jongin menggeleng sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku jaket.

"Kau pulang sendiri."

"Kenapa~?"

"Aku tidak harus mengatakan alasanku 'kan, Sooyoung?" Jongin berucap tegas, melangkah menjauhi Sooyoung. Gadis itu jelas saja mengikutinya dengan raut wajah tidak terima. Dia sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari dari Sekolahnya dan Jongin menolak untuk pulang bersama? Sungguh! Bahkan otaknya sudah dipenuhi adegan romantis yang akan dilakukan bersama Jongin.

.

"Ayo pulang!"

Sehun berjengit kaget, langkahnya yang pelan seperti siput terhenti begitu saja saat tangannya ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang. Dia sudah berniat untuk pulang dan menjauhi kedua orang aneh dibelakangnya. Tapi, kenapa Jongin malah menahan tangannya seperti ini, sih?

"E-Eh?" Sehun tergagap. Sedangkan gadis dibelakang mereka terbelalak.

" _Sunbae_ , ini tidak adil! Kau menolak pulang bersamaku seharusnya kau juga tidak pulang bersamanya!" Gadis dengan surai kecoklatan panjang itu berseru kesal. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk tepat didepan hidung Sehun dengan telunjuk tidak sopannya.

Entah kenapa Sehun jadi jengkel sendiri melihat kelakuan gadis itu. Sayangnya saat akan menggigit jari telunjuk tak berpendidikan yang berada tepat di depannya gadis itu sudah menjauhkannya dengan cepat dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sehun. Ingatkan Sehun untuk menambahkan gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu ke dalam daftar makhluk aneh yang harus di enyahkan.

"Dia tanggung jawabku Sooyoung. Pulanglah." Jongin berkata pelan, ia menatap dalam Sooyoung yang masih pada posisinya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak terima sama sekali. Keningnya berkerut dan bibirnya merengut. Namun, tatapan Jongin membuatnya gentar, dengan terpaksa ia berbalik dan berjalan berlawanan arah. Sesekali ia akan menoleh berharap Jongin akan berubah fikiran, mengejarnya dan mengantarkannya pulang. Namun, sekali lagi fakta selalu berada dipihak sebaliknya. Menyedihkan sekali.

Namun, di saat ia berbalik untuk yang kedua kali gadis itu berteriak, "Jika, kita bertemu lagi kupastikan Jongin _Sunbae_ akan pulang bersamaku! Kau dengar!" Dan ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang melongo.

"Apa? Dasar gila! Bagus pergilah, huh! Pengganggu!" Sehun menggumam pelan, membuat Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari punggung Sooyoung.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?"

Oke, entah darimana datangnya perasaan gugup ini. Namun, yang pasti wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas saat melihat wajah pelatihnya itu berada diantara lampu jalan yang redup. "A-Ah, aku tidak mengatakan apapun!" Ia tertawa kaku dengan mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah. "Ba-baiklah! Aku juga akan pulang sekarang." Baru selangkah, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan tarikan dari belakangnya.

"Kau pulang bersamaku."

Sehun terdiam, raut wajahnya terlihat bingung. Kalau pulang bersama, itu artinya jalan berdampingan dengan Jongin. Dalam satu langkah yang sama, dan debar di dalam dadanya bisa semakin menggila. Kesimpulannya itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Sehun menggeleng, "itu akan sangat buruk."

"Apanya yang buruk?"

"A-Ah tidak! Aku akan pulang sendiri. Ya benar!" Sehun nyengir lebar, matanya menyipit saat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat simetris. Tidak. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi pada jantungnya. Jika, melihat Jongin dengan keadaan seperti ini saja dapat membuat dadanya berdentum tidak beres. Bagaimana dengan pulang bersama? Bisa saja setelah ini jantungnya memohon di istirahatkan saja.

"Yifan berkata bahwa aku harus mengantar adiknya yang menyebalkan untuk sampai dirumah dengan selamat." Jongin menjeda sesaat, menatap Sehun yang merubah ekspresinya saat mendengar kata Yifan. "Dan kau tidak diberi kesempatan sedikitpun untuk mengelak apalagi menolak."

Sehun menghela nafas berat. _Dasar Naga Bau biar ku rusak miniatur proyeknya nanti!_

"Baiklah, dimana kendaraanmu?" Sehun berkata dengan pasrah, mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mendapati kendaraan yang terparkir disana.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya. Kita naik bus."

"A-Apa?" Mata sipit Sehun membola lucu. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

Jongin terdiam.

"M-Maksudku kau pasti tidak sungguh-sungguh akan mengajakku untuk naik bus 'kan?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya menatap Jongin seintens mungkin mencoba mencari sendiri jawabannya. Dan tatapan datar Jongin malah membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan Yifan ke sungai Han. Kenapa Yifan? Simpel saja, karena ia akui Yifan itu selalu berhasil menghancurkan mood bunga-bunganya.

"Aku tidak bisa naik bus, Kim!" Dan Sehun akan memelas dengan raut wajah andalannya yang biasanya selalu ampuh.

"Kau hanya tinggal naik dan duduk dibangku yang kosong apanya yang tidak bisa!" Jongin berdesis kesal, menyesali keputusannya untuk mengantarkan Sehun. Rupanya dilihat dari mana pun anak ini tetap saja merepotkan, meskipun ia manis.

"Tetap saja! Aku akan menelpon Yifan!" Dengan sigap Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang tersimpan rapih pada saku mantel. Baru saja akan mendial nomor keramat Yifan, Jongin sudah menarik ponselnya dan menyimpannya dalam saku miliknya.

"Peraturan kedua, jadilah mandiri tanpa mengandalkan kakakmu!" Jongin berkata santai dengan kedua tangan di saku mantelnya menjaga agar Sehun tidak dapat mengambilnya.

"A-Apa?"

"Jika kau tidak bisa pulang dengan kendaraan pribadimu, atau jemputan dari kakakmu. Maka, pilihan satu-satunya adalah naik bus."

"Kau selalu menentukan peraturan sepihak! Itu benar-benar tidak adil!" Sehun bersungut kesal. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan bibirnya yang tidak berhenti mencibir.

"Karena aku pelatihmu, bersikap tidak adil adalah sah-sah saja."

Belum sempat kembali protes Jongin sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Dengan wajah kelewat dongkol ia menyeret langkahnya untuk bersejajar dengan pelatihnya itu. "Ya! Pelan-pelan, Kim! Ugh." Sehun berseru sambil tertunduk memegangi kakinya yang terkilir.

Jongin berbalik, pandangannya langsung tertuju kebawah dimana Sehun tengah sibuk mengurusi kakinya yang sakit. Terdiam begitu saja tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu.

"Hei, daripada melihatku seperti itu. Bukankah sebaiknya kau membantuku Kim?" Sehun berkata dengan aksen manja pada suaranya ditambah binar mata dan senyuman manis. Ia yakin sekali kebanyakan orang yang melihatnya begitu pasti akan tumbang. Dan kemudian pemuda manis itu terkekeh.

Namun, kenyataan pahit yang baru saja terjadi adalah Jongin kembali memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun dengan santai dan kembali melangkah menjauhinya.

Apanya yang bertanggung jawab mengantarkannya dengan selamat sampai kerumah! Sial!

"YA! DASAR PELATIH TIDAK BERPERASAAN!"

Dan ia berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

Dengan perasaan marah, dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Bibir tipisnya benar-benar tidak berhenti memaki Jongin. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar merasa kesal diabaikan sejahat ini oleh Jongin. Jika tau akan begini, apa gunanya berdebar saat tahu Jongin lebih memilih mengantarkannya dibandingkan gadis aneh tadi.

"Baru seperti itu saja kau sudah menangis?"

Langkahnya sontak berhenti saat sepasang sepatu berhenti tepat didepannya. Sehun terhenyak, dengan cepat meraba kedua pipinya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar menangis tadi.

"Cepat naik."

Belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia sudah kembali dikejutkan dengan Jongin yang berjongkok tepat di depannya memperlihatkan punggungnya yang lebar dan kokoh. "A-Apa?"

"Jika aku membiarkanmu berjalan dengan kedua kakimu kapan kita akan sampai?"

"Ta-Tapi Kim a-aku...berat!" Semburat merah tipis mulai menjalari kedua pipinya.

"Cepat naik atau aku berubah fikiran?" Ujar Jongin tak sabaran.

"Ba-Baik! Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau sakit punggung nanti."

"Setidaknya aku tidak menangis karena hal sepele."

"YA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit bantingan keras, membuat beberapa pelayan pribadinya mengeryit bingung. Kombinasi dari membanting pintu dan wajah merona merah sungguh sulit dimengerti. Fikirannya mendadak blank, bahkan bola matanya tidak memancarkan makna apapun. Sementara sebelah tangannya bergantung dipintu, tangannya yang lain meraba debaran hebat yang terjadi di dalam dadanya hingga ia dapat merasakan getarannya di permukaan kulitnya.

"Ke-Kenapa aku senang sekali?" Gumamnya tak sadar. Sebelum sebuah senyum malu-malu tersemat dalam wajah merah padamnya.

Entah mengapa meskipun tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, merasakan bagaimana dadanya menempel pada punggung Jongin yang terasa hangat ia bahkan tidak dapat mengendalikan perasaan bahagianya. Bukan hanya karena Jongin yang dengan sangat menawan menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Sehun, tapi senyum yang diperlihatkan padanya sebelum pergi pun berhasil mengagalkan kinerja jantungnya dalam sesaat.

"Aku jatuh cinta?" Sehun berkedip takjub. "Baekhyun kau benar."

Dengan terburu-buru ia menyelipkan telapak tangannya pada saku mantelnya. Dan berkerut bingung saat tidak mendapati apa yang diinginkannya. "Dimana ponselku?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun tersentak, "ASTAGA!"

 _Saku Jongin._

.

.

.

.

 _"Jadi,"_ Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan. _"Jelaskan secara benar bagaimana kronologis ponsel milikmu yang tiba-tiba berada di mantel Jongin?"_ Pemuda mungil sahabat sepermainan Sehun masih berusaha untuk sabar.

"Bukan tiba-tiba, Baek! Kau dengar ceritaku tidak _sih_!" Dan Sehun menanggapinya dengan tidak sabaran.

 _"Dengar ya Sehun-"_ Diujung _line_ sana Sehun tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah menarik nafasnya bersiap untuk memberikannya sedikit lengkingan suara indah miliknya. _"KAU ITU BERCERITA DENGAN TERIAKAN-TERIAKAN FEMINIM, BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENGERTI? SIAL!"_

"O-Oh! Maaf.." Sehun nyengir dibalik gagang telpon yang menempel ditelinganya. Pemuda manis itu mendengar Baekhyun menghela nafas heboh. "Baek, tapi tidak perlu berteriak juga." Dan ia kembali protes akibat dengungan di gendang telinganya.

 _"Diam kau, Bodoh!"_

"Ya!"

 _"Apa? Aku bicara fakta."_ Baekhyun berkata santai sambil memperhatikan kuku-kuku jarinya yang baru saja dibersihkan. _"Selama yang aku tau kau 'kan memang bodoh, ya."_

"Baek~" Suara Sehun mengalun manja, merengek tidak jelas. "Berikan solusi untuk masalah ini~"

 _"Solusi apanya, Sehun? Sudah jelas sekali kau jatuh cinta 'kan?"_

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Apa benar yang aku rasakan ini perasaan jatuh cinta?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, memainkan kancing piyama biru langit yang di kenakannya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih bersikeras menyangkal hal yang sudah benar-benar terlihat kepastiannya.

 _"Kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku sarankan?"_

"Huh? Melakukan apa?"

 _"Memandang mata Jongin!"_

"Ah itu, sebenarnya... belum." Sehun tertawa bodoh sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

 _"MAKA LAKUKAN DULU BARU KAU MENYANGKAL BAHWA KAU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!"_

.

 _Tut..tut..tut..tut..tut.._

"Ya! Baek! Baek! Byun Baekhyun!"

.

Karena kesabarannya yang terkuras habis dengan sikap (entah) bodoh atau naif Sehun, Baekhyun memilih berinisiatif memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka lebih dulu dan menonaktifkan ponselnya sepanjang malam.

.

.

"Dia memutuskan sambungan telponnya? Huh! Bahkan dia tidak memberikan aku saran apapun!" Sehun merengut kesal membanting tutup telponnya dan bersidekap.

Dari kejauhan Yifan yang baru saja kembali, menatap ngeri ekspresi Sehun. Kenapa cobaan tidak henti-hentinya didatangkan dari adik kesayangannya itu? Sepertinya Tuhan hobi sekali membuat dirinya menderita.

"Tidak baik merengut seperti itu." Mau tidak mau. Suka tidak suka. Dipaksa ataupun tidak. Yifan memang tidak berbakat mengabaikan adiknya itu.

"Diam kau, Naga Bau!"

Bahkan dia hanya dapat menahan amarahnya dikatai berulang kali dengan panggilan itu tanpa bisa membalasnya sedikitpun. Memilih untuk berpaling dari Sehun dan menaiki tangga untuk cepat-cepat sampai di kamarnya.

"Yifan _Hyung_! Tunggu." Dan entah sejak kapan Sehun berhasil mengerjarnya yang berjarak lumayan jauh dengan dirinya. Sepertinya efek tubuh yang terlalu lelah berpengaruh pada kecepatan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Ia menanggapi ogah-ogahan.

Sehun mendongak menatap Yifan yang berada pada dua tangga diatasnya. Sehun menghela nafas, mendapati wajah lelah Yifan. "Apa kau memang begitu sibuk sampai tidak sempat menjemputku?"

Sedangkan, Yifan malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hah? Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya tentang itu!"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dimana kau adik merepotkan, saat aku datang untuk menjemputmu di tempat latihanmu, heh?" Yifan menyentil pelan kening Sehun. "Bisa-bisanya kau membuat aku harus mondar-mandir seperti orang bodoh di sana ditambah lagi kau tidak memberiku kabar sedikitpun kalau kau sudah kembali. Setidaknya telpon aku, anak nakal!" Yifan berkacak pinggang, sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk memijat pelipisnya.

"A-Apa? Ta-Tapi-"

"Istirahat lah, latihanmu pasti sangat melelahkan." Setelah mengatakannya Yifan berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, cukup lama. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia tersentak cukup kuat. Menyadari perkataan Yifan tadi.

 _Jika Yifan datang untuk menjemputnya... itu artinya Jongin..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-tobecontinued**_

 _ **.**_

Cuapcuap: Fast apdet banget kan~? Hahahaha. Saya menambahkan rival Sehun buat mendapatkan Jongin/? Dan dari beberapa pilihan saya mentok di Park Sooyoung alias Joy Red Velvet, tau kan? Badan dia lumayan bongsor jadi cocok kalo nanti main jambak-jambakan sama Sehun. XD

Saya senang! Meluap-luap sampe rasanya ga mampu menampung. Hati saya dipenuhi loph loph dari kalian /plak. Aduduh~

Leave review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Shoot Me!**

 **Bagian IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"A** ku mengerti." Jongin mengangguk singkat, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Lelaki tan itu menghembuskan nafas lelah seraya menutup pintu apartemennya. Sedikit menggerakan kepalanya yang pegal. Ternyata keputusannya untuk menolong Sehun lengkap dengan tragedi kakinya yang terkilir mampu membuat leher dan punggungnya mengalami mati rasa.

Detik selanjutnya, Jongin tersadar bahwa sebuah ponsel yang bukan miliknya berada pada saku mantel yang ia kenakan, saat tanpa sengaja memasukan tangannya. Jongin mengambilnya, meletakannya pada meja dengan tumpukan buku yang berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Lelaki duapuluh tahun itu berdesis, rasa penasarannya tiba-tiba muncul. Jongin melangkah menempati satu-satunya kursi dibelakang meja itu. Meraih ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di mejanya.

Mata Jongin bergerak mengamati benda pipih yang berada di genggamannya saat ini. Memutarnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, satu-satunya hal yang memenuhi fikirannya adalah selera kekanakan milik pemuda bernama Oh Sehun, yang dengan sangat bodoh melupakan ponselnya begitu saja. Melihat ponsel bergambar larva kuning dan teman larvanya yang berwarna orange benar-benar menjelaskan karakter Sehun sesungguhnya.

Kekanakan.

Sangat kekanakan.

Karena laki-laki tidak seharusnya memakai pelindung ponsel mereka dengan sesuatu yang bergambar seperti larva aneh ini.

"Benar-benar.." Dia bergumam. Setelah akhirnya mencoba memahami selera anak itu dan berakhir gagal, Jongin tanpa ragu membuka ponselnya dan mendapati bahwa ponsel itu tidak di beri pattern pelindung sama sekali. Jongin kembali menggeleng dan menyimpulkan hal baru. Tentang Sehun tentu saja.

Bodoh dan ceroboh.

Mengeryit aneh saat melihat beberapa potret wajah Sehun dalam galerinya. Dan gerakan jemari Jongin terhenti pada sebuah gambar.

Mungkin benar bahwa Sehun itu manis. Setidaknya, ia memikirkan itu saat pertama kali berjumpa meskipun sifat kekanakan dan manjanya benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Namun, melihat bagaimana ia tersenyum manis dengan begitu lucu saat kedua matanya seolah ikut tersenyum dan surai madunya yang tertiup angin. Jongin jelas mendengar dan merasakan ketukan yang berjalan semakin cepat di dalam dadanya. Laju debaran pada dadanya yang kian memburu bagaikan di kejar waktu, matanya yang enggan berkedip seolah Sehun adalah lukisan monalisa yang sangat mengagumkan.

Dan saat sebuah pesan masuk, di detik itulah Jongin tersadar.

.

 _Dari : Baekhyunnie._

* * *

Sehun menganga.

Sedangkan Baekhyun memberikan pandangan paling songong -setidaknya itu yang difikirkan Sehun- miliknya. "Kau tidak berani?" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada, bersandar pada dinding perpustakaan. "Atau kau takut kalau aku mengetahui sesuatu yg berusaha kau tutupi?"

"Aku tidak menutupi apapun darimu!"

"Maka, biarkan aku ikut ke latihanmu kali ini!" Baekhyun menyentakan kakinya, menahan kesal karena ia harus meredam suaranya. Sekali lagi ini perpustakaan. "Kau menyangkalnya terus-terusan tanpa bukti, mana bisa aku percaya!"

"Baek, tapi-"

Baekhyun menggerakan jari telunjuknya dengan cepat kearah bibir Sehun. Tepat di depan bibir tipis sahabat karibnya itu. "Diam Sehun-ah.." Ujarnya dengan dramatis. Ia menyipitkan matanya yang kecil. "Biar aku yang memutuskan, jika kau memang tidak ingin membawaku, maka cara yang tersisa adalah membuntutimu!"

Sehun mendesah, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "Kau sampai seserius itu?" Kemudian ia mendelik tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman manis. "Aku harus memastikan sesuatu..." Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda reflek memundurkan tubuhnya.

"A-Apa?"

Baekhyun menyeringai, "...Nanti saja." Dan menegakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba sambil menatap ke atas dengan mata berkilat penuh antusias. " _Ugh_! Kau pasti imut sekali saat merona merah karena Kakak Jongin!" Dan Baekhyun berakhir dengan nyengir heboh. Membuat Sehun menanggapinya tak kalah heboh (heboh menyangkal).

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah makhluk yang sudah absurd dan akan semakin buruk saat dipersatukan itu mendapatkan _'tendangan'_ manis dari penjaga perpustakaan. Bagi mereka berdua perpustakaan bahkan sangat mungkin beralih fungsi menjadi ring tinju. Benar-benar aneh.

* * *

Sehun adalah orang yang pertama kali menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu ruang latihan dengan Baekhyun dibelakang tubuhnya yang lebih besar. Sehun mendesis, merasakan dorongan dari belakangnya, tentu saja Baekhyun pelakunya.

"Dia belum datang, _huh_. Lagi-lagi!" Sehun menghela nafas dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Biar aku tebak, tempat latihan ini milik Ayahmu, benarkan?" Matanya berkeliling mengamati ruang latihan Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya, saat sudah tahu jawabannya pasti, tentu saja!" Sehun memandang Baekhyun. "Mana bisa Ayahku membiarkan aku melakukan latihan di tempat milik umum."

"Woah! Oh Sehun-" Baekhyun melebarkan mulutnya kagum matanya berkilat lucu. "Aku tahu Ayahmu memang konglomerat, itu sebabnya aku beruntung berhasil bersahabatan denganmu, Tuan Muda!" Baekhyun terkekeh geli di akhir kalimatnya.

"YA!"

"Seharusnya aku merencanakan penculikan main-main sejak dulu, pasti Ayah konglomerat mu itu langsung memberiku tebusan sebanyak yang aku inginkan, sayang sekali aku terlalu baik melakukan hal keji begitu." Baekhyun mendesah.

"Aku bahkan tidak percaya kau berfikir sampai sejauh itu, Baek!"

Sehun menganga takjub akan pemikiran sahabat tercintanya.

 _Takjub sekali._

"Yeah, terkadang hidup di Seoul membuatku berfikir aneh."

"Kau memang aneh itu sebabnya kau juga berfikiran aneh."

Sehun manggut-manggut.

Baekhyun memilih mengabaikannya.

Pintu berderit, terbuka sebesar 90 derajat dan menampilkan refleksi keseluruhan potret dari sosok yang mengganggu kewarasan Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu mendekat.

Sepertinya, pemuda yang lebih kecil dari Sehun itu menemukan alasan kongkrit mengenai gangguan yang Sehun alami. Mengenai jantungnya yang mendadak heboh dengan instrumen abstrak ketika berada di dekat Jongin.

 _Oh Dear, jelas saja kau tampak agak terganggu..._

* * *

Sehun mengencangkan ikatan pada pinggangnya, ia menatap Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti bicara mengenai betapa memesonanya pelatih Kim. Sehun kesal, seharusnya memang dia tidak perlu menuruti keinginan Baekhyun untuk ikut bersamanya. Karena ia baru saja ingat bahwa Baekhyun 'kan mudah tergoda.

"Dia tampan, serius Sehun!"

"Baekhyun kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari dua kali dalam beberapa menit ini!"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Yeah, sepertinya akan sulit untuk menyangkal jika seseorang tidak menyukainya di lihat dari caranya menatap Lelaki tadi."

Sehun mendelik.

"Ahh~ aku mencium aroma kecemburuan yang kental."

"Aku tidak!"

"Aku 'kan tidak bilang itu dirimu." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Jangan menyindirku, Baek!"

"Aku tidak menyindirmu!"

"Pokoknya aku tidak cemburu! Aku masih tidak lupa dengan misi utamaku!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa pening.

Sedangkan Sehun _keukeuh_ pada persepsinya jika ia tidak tertarik pada Jongin.

Mari biarkan Sehun terus menyangkal.

Karena jelas sekali Baekhyun bukan orang yang mudah terbodohi. Ia cukup berpengalaman dalam menafsirkan tingkah laku seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tidak butuh kemampuan khusus, bahkan orang bodoh juga akan tahu dalam sekejap mata bahwa Sehun tengah mengalami _syndrome jatuh cinta_.

Hanya Sehun satu-satunya yang tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Ha ha.

Dasar anak aneh.

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Sehun yang sudah berganti dengan pakaian _Dogi_ dan _Obi_ putihnya. Dengan penuh keyakinan Baekhyun memulai. "Jangan lupakan tujuanku datang kemari Sehun-ah," Menatap Sehun. "Tatap matanya dan biarkan aku menemukan jawabanku sendiri."

Sehun meneguk saliva berat. Ternyata Baekhyun benar-benar sulit dialihkan. "Kenapa harus!"

Baekhyun mengerang. "Karena, aku tidak bisa lagi terus-terusan memberikan penjelasan yang hanya akan masuk ke telinga kananmu kemudian keluar di detik yang sama dari telinga kirimu! Mengenai gejala aneh yang terjadi tepat di jantungmu karena si Jongin itu! Kau merengek-rengek bahwa kau tidak tertarik pada Jongin. Tapi, kenyataan yang terjadi adalah KAU ITU JATUH CINTA PADANYA! _Ugh_!"

Sehun terdiam, Baekhyun berteriak. Yeah dia bahkan sering melihatnya. Tidak, kali ini berbeda. Kedua tangannya terayun-ayun bersamaan nada suaranya yang meninggi. Wajahnya terlihat tidak sabaran. Dan bibir tipisnya sungguh berperan dengan baik.

"Baek?"

"Diam Sehun, aku akan meledak."

* * *

Sehun berada sejauh satu meter di hadapan Jongin, mengulangi latihannya yang kemarin. Karena Sehun yang sejak awal tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal semacam ini maka melakukannya sebanyak apapun hasilnya tetap saja akan sama. _Gerakan menari seperti penari joseon dibandingkan dengan melakukan gerakan bela diri._ Diam diam ia mengintip Jongin dari sudut matanya. Sehun sungguh ingin tahu, sebenarnya apanya yang menarik dari wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti itu, _sih_?

Kenapa Baekhyun menggebu-gebu sekali soal jatuh cinta?

Kenapa jantungnya merasa begitu lelah saat menatap Jongin, - _apalagi dibawah cahaya lampu jalan seperti kemarin-_?

Dan _kenapa_ lainnya seperti berputar bagaikan kaset yang kusut.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya mencoba berfikir keras. Ia menggigit jari telunjuknya, melupakan latihannya untuk sesaat.

"Peraturan ketiga.." Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Dilarang memikirkan hal lain saat latihan."

Sehun terdiam.

 _"Tatap matanya Sehun!"_

Tiba-tiba perkataan Baekhyun terlintas dalam fikirannya.

Mata Sehun berkedip beberapa kali, bibirnya mengatup kuat. Dan saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, menumpukan pandangannya ke dalam bola mata Jongin, ia tertegun. Kesadarannya seolah tersedot habis kedalam jelaga hitam pekat milik Jongin.

Satu lengkungan menawan di garis bibir Jongin membuat Sehun tersentak. Matanya membesar.

"Kau akan mendapatkan ponselmu, jika kau bisa menyelesaikan latihan dasar ini."

Jongin sudah berjalan menjauh. Namun Sehun masih pada posisinya.

 _Tidak mungkin._

 _Aku menatap matanya._

 _Aku menatap matanya._

 _Dan aku.._

 _Terpesona..?_

 _Te-terpesona..?_

 _Buruk. Ini buruk._

 _._

 _Tapi,_

 _Tunggu dulu!_

Sehun menoleh dramatis pada Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Tersenyum setengah hati dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Ponselku...!" Sehun bergumam dan segera melangkah cepat ke arah dimana Jongin berdiri dengan santai. Sehun menjulurkan tangannya dengan raut wajah _super_ serius. "Kembalikan!"

"Kau jelas harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya."

"Tapi, itu ponselku! Kau mana berhak menahannya seperti ini, _huh_!" Sehun protes. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tangan Jongin.

"Sebagai pelatihmu, aku berhak melakukan segala Hal untuk membuatmu menurut. Seingatku Yifan bahkan memberikan izin."

Sehun mendengus. "Kau selalu curang!"

"Itu peraturan, dan bukan sesuatu yang curang."

Jongin berjalan mendekati matras. "Ambil ini dengan usahamu. Aku tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu dengan _cuma-cuma_."

Sehun mendelik tidak suka melihat Jongin meletakan ponselnya di dekat peralatan milik lelaki tan itu.

"Kemarilah, aku sedang menantangmu."

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Terlihat ragu. Menantang Jongin sama saja dengan mempermalukan dirinya. Dan Sehun paham benar akan hal itu. Hal pertama yang membuatnya semakin berada di dasar hitam adalah Jongin itu pelatihnya. Tanpa perlu difikirkan berkali-kalipun dia pasti akan kalah. Tapi,

Demi ponselnya dan - _semua rahasia didalamnya!_ Sehun harus menerima tantangan Jongin apapun yang terjadi. Maka, ia berjalan dengan langkah yang teramat yakin bersama kepulan asap _imajiner_ di sekitarnya. _Oh yeah._

Dan saat berdiri tepat dihadapan Jongin. Sehun menatapnya sengit. Ia berusaha mengambil celah untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ada di belakang tubuh Jongin. Sisanya sungguh dapat ditebak. Jongin mengacaukan segalanya dengan begitu mudah.

"YA! KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU!" Sehun berteriak dengan suara _supersonik_ miliknya.

* * *

Karena Baekhyun selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah sahabat terbaik yang Sehun miliki selama tujuhbelas tahun hidupnya. Jadi, saat melihatnya memulai latihan dengan pelatih tampannya, dia dengan cepat mengendap keluar dan memilih untuk membeli beberapa minuman -susu tepatnya- untuk dibagi dengan Sehun nanti.

"Seharusnya Sehun berterimakasih padaku yang sudah memberikannya ruang berdua saja dengan pelatihnya itu." Baekhyun mengomel. "Bahkan aku membelikannya susu kotak dengan suka rela,"

"Ditambah lagi aku selalu bersedia menjadi tumpahan pemikiran anehnya,"

"Ah! Aku harus mengeluarkan tarif mulai saat ini!" Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. Sebelum berjengit kaget mendengar pekikan feminim ala Sehun yang terdengar sampai di luar pintu ruangan. Wahh, luar biasa. Memangnya terjadi apa di dalam? Jangan-jangan Sehun di perkos-, Ah tidak!

Dan pintu malang itu menjadi korban pembantingan paksa Byun Baekhyun.

Namun, kemudian..

"ASTAGA!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Ba-Bagaimana bisa! Ia hanya meninggalkan keduanya beberapa menit _-Baekhyun yakin itu tidak sampai empat puluh lima menit-_ dan mereka sudah berakhir dengan...

Dengan...

Posisi intim seperti itu!

OH

MY

GOD..

.

"B-Baekhyun!" Dan Sehun yang tersadar lebih dulu, memilih untuk membenarkan posisi tak lazim antara dirinya dan Jongin.

* * *

"A-ha~!" Baekhyun menjentikan jemarinya. "Aku baru meninggalkanmu beberapa menit dan kau sudah berakhir diatas Jongin?"

"Baek, sungguh tidak seper-,"

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Tapi, maksudku bukan dengan hal semacam ini Sehun!"

"Sumpah Baek denga-,"

"Tidak. Tidak. Meskipun menyukainya, kau tidak bisa seagresif itu!"

"YA! DENGAR DULU!"

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja kulihat, kau...!"

Baekhyun masih bersama keterkejutannya. Dan Sehun mulai lelah menjelaskan. Rasa-rasanya temannya itu justru akan semakin menggiatkan diri untuk mengejek Sehun setelah ini.

"Baek, kumohon..dengarkan...aku!" Suaranya nelangsa.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun, mendekatinya dan memegang kuat kedua bahunya. "Kau tau Sehun? Seperti apapun rasa suka mu itu, kau tetap tidak boleh bersikap serendah itu!" Dan sorot mata penuh keyakinan adalah pelengkap nasihat Baekhyun.

"YA! SIAPA YANG SEDANG MERENDAHKAN DIRINYA!" Dan Sehun balas berteriak.

Suara lain dari bantingan pintu untuk kedua kali berhasil membuatnya menoleh. Bersamaan dengan Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti.

Sehun membelalak.

Baekhyun menganga lebar.

.

Lelaki manis itu berdecih pelan, kemudian merengut, menoleh pada Baekhyun dan mendapati sahabatnya itu justru dalam keadaan yang lebih memprihatinkan.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun berubah panik, memilih mengabaikan keributan yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Baekhyun tetap diam tak bergeming. Pikiran pendek Sehun menyimpulkan, mungkin saja sahabat baiknya itu kerasukan makhluk astral yang mengincar dirinya kemarin. Sehun bergidik ngeri, dengan brutal ia mengguncang bahu Baekhyun berusaha menyadarkannya, sebelum makhluk dari antah berantah itu benar-benar membawa kesadaran teman kecilnya untuk di mangsa. "Baek, kumohon! Katakan sesuatu."

"...Oh Sehun, ...bodoh?"

Bibir Sehun berkedut.

Temannya itu menoleh perlahan, menatap Sehun lamat-lamat. "Apa...kau pernah melihat malaikat?"

Sehun _jawdrop_. "Hah?"

Dan _blink-blink_ di mata Baekhyun meruntuhkan segalanya. Membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah dimana sahabatnya itu menumpahkan tatapannya dengan penuh kekagum sebelum ini.

Netranya menemukan figur seorang laki-laki dengan setelan jaket _denim_ di ambang pintu bersama bias-bias cahaya menyilaukan dari balik tubuhnya.

.

.

 _Ahh.._

.

"ASTAGA BAEK KAU JATUH CINTA!"

.

PLAK!

.

.

Satu tamparan kuat mendarat pada belakang kepala Sehun.

.

.

 _ **-tobecontinue**_

* * *

Cuapcuaps: Maaf atas keterlambatan update dan keamburadulan chapter kali ini, saya terserang writer's block dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Saya sudah berusaha semampu yang saya bisa, ditengah pemikiran dan ide-ide yang tersendat dan blank (semoga ga berlangsung semakin lama).

Saya tetap berterima-kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah merespon baik FF amatiran ini.

Leave Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Shoot Me!**

 **Bagian V**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua mata memandanginya.

Baekhyun malu.

Benar-benar malu hingga ia merasa seluruh syaraf malunya baru saja menegang bagaikan tembaga di dalam kabel listrik yang terkena uap panas dan sebentar lagi akan putus saking banyaknya resapan panas yang ia terima. Wajahnya panas, telinganya panas, hatinya juga panas.

Dan hal yang lebih memalukannya lagi adalah bahwa ia mempunyai teman macam Sehun.

Sehun sengaja mempermalukannya. Benar-benar teman sialan. Baekhyun tentu saja belum berhenti dengan umpatannya sampai hatinya terasa dingin dan otaknya tidak lagi mendidih. Bahkan sampai mulutnya mengeluarkan busa. Byun Baekhyun memang agak mengerikan, itu sebabnya hanya Sehun yang dapat menyeimbangkannya. Karena, anak satu itu hanya menganggap hantu dan makhluk halus tak kasat mata saja satu-satunya hal yang paling mengerikan.

Baekhyun masih menahan nafasnya, sedangkan Sehun nyengir gaje di tempatnya. Jika saja pemuda yang lebih kecil kehilangan ingatannya mengenai keberadaan sosok kuda putih dari khayangan yang berdiri keren di dekatnya mungkin saja usia Sehun sudah akan dipertaruhkan.

Maka, berterimakasihlah pada sosok _unicorn_ itu.

Beberapa menit menegangkan yang hanya diliputi tatapan suram Byun Baekhyun berganti, saat sebuah pekikan nyaring melebihi suara _supersonik_ Sehun ataupun suara bernada empat oktaf milik Baekhyun memenuhi sel sel ruangan dan mengakibatkan sebuah gambar yang terpajang di dinding bergeser lumayan dramatis.

Sehun mengeryit menahan pedih pada gendang telinganya.

"JONGIN _SUNBAE_ ~!"

Mata Sehun membulat, objek tiga dimensi yang berlari kecil dari ambang pintu hingga ambang pintu lagi (pintu ruang ganti) berhasil menarik seluruh atensinya. Alisnya berkedut kesal. Dari caranya membuat keberadaannya dilirik saja sudah sukses membuat kepalanya sakit, ditambah lagi pemandangan menyilaukan di depan matanya. Ada apa dengan tangan itu! Kenapa merambat-rambat tidak sopan di atas tubuh Jongin!

"Siapa?" Suara pelan Baekhyun kemudian membawanya melalui demensi kembali ke realita.

"Orang aneh, yang datang seenaknya."

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut. "Orang aneh?"

" _Oppa_ , aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu! Kau pulang saja duluan, atau ahh —pulang saja dengan salah satu dari mereka biar aku pulang dengan, _sunbae_!" Sooyoung tersenyum lebar, lebar sekali —sampai-sampai Sehun tidak yakin seberapa lebarnya itu, dengan telunjuk tak tahu sopan santun miliknya yang menunjuk pada keberadaan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Alis keduanya menukik jengkel.

 _Memangnya mereka barang di etalase apa?_

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan, kalau dia orang aneh Baek."

"Akan ku tarik rambutnya nanti." Ujar yang lebih pendek.

Sedangkan korban bisik-bisik maut kedua pemuda tujuhbelas tahun itu masih asik dengan gelayutannya pada Jongin yang terlihat risih.

Risih..risih..risih...

 _YES!_

 _Kalau terlihat risih itu berarti tidak suka,_

 _Kalau tidak suka itu pasti sebentar lagi akan dilepaskan,_

 _Setelah dilepaskan, lalu Jongin akan berjalan ke arahku dan mengabaikan si orang aneh,_

 _Ha Ha.._

 _(Sehun bersama otak abstraknya)_

.

Namun, dugaannya meleset. Jongin malah berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Tanpa melepaskan Sooyoung. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, lelaki tan itu memilih untuk tidak berdebat lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Jong. Bocah nakal ini terus saja merecokiku untuk mengantarnya ke sini." Si kuda putih dari khayangan berkata dengan nada menyesal.

"Hn," Jongin hanya mengangguk malas. Kemudian berbalik, menyebabkan senyum Sehun merekah. "Pulanglah.. soal ponselmu, aku rasa kau bisa bertahan hidup tanpa ponsel dalam beberapa hari, 'kan?"

Sehun bersumpah ia melihat pelatihnya itu menyeringai.

"Seenaknya!" Gumamnya. "YA! KIM KEMBALI KAU!" Sehun berteriak, namun, Jongin mengabaikannya dan melenggang pergi tanpa beban bersama Sooyoung.

"Kau, lihatkan!? Seperti apa yang aku katakan, pada pertemuan kedua, _Sunbae_ akan pulang bersamaku!" Dan tawa menyeramkan terdengar menggelegar di seluruh ruangan menyulut kobaran api di hati Sehun.

Sehun merengut kesal, ia berdecak. Kemudian, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"YA! Oh Sehun, kau mau kemana?" Seruan Baekhyun bahkan diabaikan seribu persen oleh Sehun. "Dasar, selalu saja begitu." Baekhyun berkata kesal sembari melirik ke arah susu kotak yang sempat di belinya, "Sekarang ia membiarkan aku menghabiskan dua kotak susu, _huh_?"

"Buatku, saja."

Baekhyun tersentak. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ kepalanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

Sosok kuda putih itu masih disana? Astaga!

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis, melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Ia berjalan mendekat, seiring dengan gemuruh hebat di dalam dada Baekhyun. Tersenyum sekali lagi, dengan menjulurkan tangannya, "Buatku saja?" Ulangnya.

Baekhyun menganga, kehilangan kosa kata.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghentakan kakinya kesal, dan saat ia melihat punggung Jongin berada tak jauh darinya. Suara pekikannya mengalun bersama angin dan sampai pada telinga Jongin.

Jongin menoleh, tepat ketika sebuah lemparan sepatu menyambutnya.

Jongin meringis.

Sooyoung membelalak.

Dan Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menantang.

"Kau!" Dahi Jongin berkedut kesal.

"Astaga _Sunbae_! Ya!" Sooyoung menggertak dan Sehun mengabaikannya.

Sehun semakin mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan dada membusung. Tak ingin terlihat lemah. "Ponselku!"

"Kau melemparkan sepatumu hanya untuk sebuah ponsel?"

"Ya! Apa kau keberatan?" Sehun merengut, mencoba terlihat seram, namun gagal.

Yang lebih tinggi terdiam, menatap si bocah dengan tajam.

"Aku rasa perjanjian kita sudah sepenuhnya jelas 'kan?"

 _Perjanjian apanya kalau hanya dia yang setuju? Dasar pelatih gila!_

"Aku tidak pernah merasa menyetujui perjanjian apapun!"

Jongin mengangkat garis bibirnya membentuk senyum miring, "Maka dari itu—" Jongin melangkah lebih dekat, bibirnya menahan gemas melihat ekspresi si bocah tujuhbelas tahun didepannya. Mengapit kedua pipi bocah berisik itu dengan kedua tangannya membuat bibirnya mencebik bagaikan bebek. "—kusarankan kau mengingatnya dulu sebelum, meminta kembali ponselmu."

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sehun, merunduk untuk memungut sebelah sepatu putih yang terdampar tak berdaya berkat lemparan Sehun tadi.

Mengayunkan sepatu itu dihadapan pemiliknya, "Jadi, harus kita apakan benda sialan ini?"

"YA! YA! Mau kau apakan sepatuku, Kim! Cepat kembalikan!" Sehun yang menyadari niat buruk Jongin berkata lantang seraya menggapai-gapai sepatunya.

Namun, Jongin benar-benar tidak main-main dengan niat jahatnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia berakhir menatap horror sepatunya yang melayang diudara dan menghilang dibalik semak-semak.

"YA! SEPATUKUU~!"

Sementara Sehun berlari pontang-panting ke arah dimana kemungkinan sepatunya berada, Jongin malah menghela nafas dan segera berbalik, meninggalkan Sooyoung.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sooyoung.

Gadis seumuran Sehun itu justru menggaruk kikuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sama-sekali tidak mendapatkan point apapun dari pembicaraan kedua laki-laki itu. Ia merasa menjadi sosok paling diabaikan, tidak diajak bicara, tidak ditegur, tidak tahu apapun, sekarang ditinggalkan sendiri.

EH?

Ditinggalkan sendiri?

"JONGIN _SUNBAE_ , TUNGGU AKU!"

Dan ia berlari mengejar Jongin yang sudah berada dipersimpangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya untuk menghirup udara segar setelah berkutat cukup lama dan melelahkan dengan ranting pepohonan. Sebuah ranting pohon dengan daun menancap disela-sela rambut hitamnya. Memperjelas bagaimana mengenaskannya keadaan si bocah itu, rambut acak-acaknya dengan ranting dan daun dimana mana, baju lusuh dan kusut seperti wajahnya, dan sepatu yang hanya membalut sebelah kakinya saja.

" _Fuu~h_!" Ia membuang napas dramatis.

"Padahal aku lihat si Kim itu melemparnya kesini, tapi kenapa tidak ada _sih_!" Sehun mengerang frustasi. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kesal pada Jongin, dengan semua hal menyebalkan yang disebabkan olehnya.

Kesal pada sepatunya, —yang dengan seenaknya menampakan diri di depan Jongin hingga memberikan kesempatan pelatih sialannya itu untuk melemparnya, ke semak-semak pula. —lupakan Sehun yang sengaja amnesia soal bagaimana semuanya berawal.

Kesal pada semak-semak yang entah kenapa harus berada disini.

Kesal pada Baekhyun, yang —DEMI TUHAN SEHUN LUPA!

Sehun berjengit, astaga! Baekhyun tidak tahu daerah sini. Dia itukan buta arah —bukan dalam artian sebenarnya. Hanya saja dia kan tidak tahu jalan-jalan kota. Salahkan saja kedua orangtuanya dan dia sendiri yang terlalu malas berjalan-jalan sampai-sampai yang dia tahu hanya jalan dari rumah ke sekolah dan dari sekolah kerumah Sehun dan dari rumah Sehun ke rumahnya sendiri.

Singkatnya begitu,

Tapi, ketika ia baru saja akan melangkah kembali kedalam ruang latihan, tiba-tiba dua siluet pemuda dengan penjelasan yang satu terlihat menjulang bagaikan namsan tower dan yang satu lagi terlihat kerdil bagaikan tanaman bonsai, berjalan membelakanginya.

Sehun melongo. Dia kenal siapa si bonsai itu! Dilihat dari bokongnya itu jelas sekali sahabat kentalnya.

"BAEK! BAEK!"

Ia berteriak dengan heboh.

Baekhyun yang berjarak beberapa meter tiba–tiba tersentak. Teman sepermainannya itu, sebenarnya menangkap gelombang _longitudinal_ yang dihasilkan oleh getaran pita suara Sehun dan merambat sejajar ke arah gendang telinganya menyebabkan difragma telinganya ber _osilasi_ yang kemudian dideteksi oleh _neuron_ pengindera suara di dalam otaknya yang berhasil diproses dan dipilah dengan baik jenis suara dari makhluk apakah yang baru saja meneriakinya tadi. Hasilnya adalah kalian semua tahu siapa dia. Baekhyun terlalu sering bersua dengan suara macam ini dalam hidupnya.

Namun, sisi jahatnya berkata bahwa tidak ada gelombang suara yang bergerak _longitudinal_ ke arahnya di sekitar sini.

Jadi, mari abaikan sayup-sayup suara halus itu dan fokus pada pangeran kuda putih yang berdiri keren sekali di sebelahnya ini.

"Ba—" Tangan Sehun terangkat sebelah, menggapai udara. Tapi, secepat cahaya, sahabatnya menghilang dibalik tikungan. "—ek!"

 _Dasar teman sialan!_

Sehun menunduk lesu, bahunya merosot jatuh. Kemudian ia berbalik, kembali kearah semak-semak dibelakangnya. Menggerutu betapa kesialan sangat berteman baik dengannya hari ini. _Ugh_ — Sehun mau pulang, tapi dia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya yang tampan ini dengan menaiki bus menggunakan sepatu yang hanya sebelah. Dia juga tidak bisa meminta Yifan menjemputnya. Bagaimana cara menghubungi Yifan kalau ponsel saja tidak ada.

Sehun hampir saja berteriak frustasi, sebelum sudut matanya menangkap seekor anjing jenis akita —berasal dari Jepang— yang mengigit sebuah benda putih mirip sepatunya. Sehun menahan napasnya, "Sepatuku.." dia bergumam pelan dengan mata terbelalak. Dan si hewan dengan empat kaki yang seperti mengerti arti tatapan Sehun, segera berlari meninggalkannya.

"HYA KEMBALIKAN SEPATUKU, DASAR ANJING JELEK!"

Dan saat mahahari menyingsing semakin ke Barat meninggalkan berkas-berkas cahaya jingga di balik awan _sirus_ sore itu, Sehun berlari mengejar anjing dengan mata sipit dan bulu halus kecoklatan itu dengan kecepatan penuh, bersama umpatan umpatan kasar yang tidak mungkin dimengerti oleh seekor anjing.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat senja menyebabkan seluruh sinar matahari hilang dari sebagian bumi, dan berpindah pada belahan bumi lainnya. Pemuda tujuhbelas tahun yang duduk dibangku menengah atas, dan tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai bagus dihampir semua pelajaran. Setidaknya, masih ada satu ataupun dua pelajaran yang berada di garis _Kriteria Ketuntasan Minimal_ , tertunduk lesu dibalik sebuah box telepon umum. Sedetik yang lalu matanya berbinar bahagia saat seonggok box telepon umum bertengger disebelah tiang lampu jalan di dekat sebuah taman. Meninggalkan kegiatannya mengejar si anjing yang sialnya benar-benar cepat. Lagipula, orang bodoh mana yang nekat mengejar anjing dengan kekuatan berlarinya. Yeah. Jawabannya Sehun.

Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, benar-benar melengkung dan pelupuk matanya terasa begitu berat menampung jutaan tetes air mata yang siap meluncur. Pada akhirnya ia sesegukan sendiri di dalam sana, sekarang telepon umum 'pun tidak berarti apa-apa disaat dia tidak dapat menghapal satupun nomor ponsel orang–orang terdekatnya, terutama Yifan.

"Bagaimana caranya aku pulang~!" Ia merengek entah pada siapa, mungkin pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Dengan kesal dan putus asa Sehun membuka pintunya kasar. Sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap matanya yang berair.

"Menangis karena sepatumu hilang?"

Dan suara familiar itu membuatnya mendongak dengan mata basah. Entah mengapa, melihat sosok menyebalkan di depannya ini, membuat Sehun ingin menangis keras–keras agar semua orang tau kesialannya hari ini. " _Huks_ – kenapa – _huks_ kau malah kembali!"

Jongin menghela napas, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan cengeng anak laki-laki di depannya. "Cepat naik." Mengisyaratkan si bocah untuk naik ke motornya.

Sehun yang sudah lelah karena tenaganya demi apapun sudah terkuras habis berkat kejar-kejarannya dengan si anjing, memilih tidak perlu banyak bicara dan menaiki motor Jongin dengan kalem.

Dan sisa perjalanan pulang selama setengah jam itu Sehun habiskan dengan menyandar pada punggung hangat Jongin dan terlelap sampai keesokan pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun berakhir menatap dengan pandangan menghunus bagaikan bilah belati pada sahabat karibnya yang nyengir tak berdosa di kursi yang berada di depannya. Sejujurnya siang ini kantin sangat ramai, tapi, bagi Baekhyun hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun serta tatapan sok tajamnya.

"Kau jahat!" Sehun bergumam.

Dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan berlebihan!"

"Kau mendengar aku, tapi pura-pura tidak dengar! Keterlaluan!"

Baekhyun meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Sehun. "Sehuna, kau tau 'kan tidak baik menyia–nyiakan orang tampan seperti, kuda putihku itu. Jadi, mari kita lupakan saja, okay?"

"Kau bahkan lebih memilih pria itu dibandingkan aku? Sahabatmu, Baek?" Mata Sehun membola tak percaya.

"Kurang lebih begitulah, lagipula—" Baekhyun kembali ke tempat semua, meletakan jemarinya di dagu dan tersenyum misterius. "—aku bukan kau yang mengelak jatuh cinta pada seseorang. _Ah_ ~"

Sehun mendelik.

"Kau tau? Tinggi badannya, wajahnya, cat rambutnya, suara rendahnya, cara dia tersenyum, berbicara dan tangan besarnya, aku jatuu~h cinta pada semuanya.." _Blink–blink_ dalam mata Baekhyun menatap Sehun. "Dan kau tau apalagi, Sehun? Kami bahkan mampir ke kedai es di pinggir jalan!"

Sebelumnya, Sehun tidak tahu bahwa serangan cinta pada pandangan pertama akan sebegini hebatnya. Dan ia juga baru tahu bahwa Baekhyun bisa berubah jadi lebih berisik saat jatuh cinta. Sehun menghela nafas. Pelan tapi pasti.

Sedikit banyak ia mengerti penderitaan Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar... jatuh cinta, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Astaga, jika saja kau tau bagaimana harum tubuhnya–" Baekhyun membuat gesture mengendus. "–harum lelaki sejati~!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Baek, kau keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seseorang dalam sekali pandang? Barangkali saja dia justru sudah punya kekasih?"

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun luntur. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. "Benar juga." Tapi, sedetik kemudian, "Kalau memang seperti itu, maka, aku akan membuat dia berpaling padaku, apapun yang terjadi." Mata Baekhyun berkilat penuh obsesi.

Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi," Sehun mengerling pada Baekhyun. "Aku punya berita bagus untukmu."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Aku berencana meneror Jongin,"

Baekhyun merengut, "Itu jelas bukan berita bagus untukku!"

Sehun kembali menarik sudut bibirnya, "Akan jadi sangat bagus, percaya padaku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tidak mengerti dimana letak berita bagusnya jika sudah menyangkut teror–meneror Jongin.

Namun, perjalanan pulang itu membawa mereka ke tempat yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Se–jam kemudian, mereka berdua berakhir di dalam ruang kerja Yifan. Sehun merengek dan Baekhyun nyengir lebar. Yifan tiba-tiba sakit kepala. Kenapa ditengah berkas dan grafik perusahaan yang membuatnya pening adik dan teman adiknya yang super berisik ini malah mengunjunginya?

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah bertanya macam–macam soal Jongin, aku curiga."

Sehun merengut, "Ponselku disita olehnya _Hyung_! Aku harus mendapatkannya kembali."

Yifan terdiam sesaat, "Wow jadi Jongin menyita ponselmu?"

Sehun mendelik kesal. Bibirnya mencebik.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memberitahu apa yang kau inginkan, pulang sana!" Yifan mengabaikan Sehun, kembali fokus pada beberapa map di atas mejanya.

"Tidak mau! Sebelum kau beritahu!"

Anggap saja Yifan tidak dengar.

"Yifan Hyung beritahu Sehun kumohon, aku butuh bertemu dengan pangeran kuda putihku!" Dan suara _gaib_ dari makhluk _unyu-unyu_ dengan ekspresi memelas yang paling melas dari yang termelas itu membuat Yifan sakit mata.

"Ku mohon _Hyung_ ~"

Yifan memijat pelipisnya, menghela napas lelah, mengalihkan tatapannya pada dua makhluk pengganggu yang datang sejak hampir satu jam yang lalu. "Kalian tahu 'kan aku tidak hanya mengurusi kegiatan aneh kalian saja? Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatku pening, dan kalian salah satunya."

"Aku janji akan langsung pergi setelah _Hyung_ beritahu." Sehun menatap Yifan dengan kerlip-kerlip di dalam kedua bola matanya. Mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Dan Yifan benci ketika Sehun melakukannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya keluar dari ruangan Yifan sambil _berhigh–five_ dan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor panjang dengan pintu–pintu disebelah kanannya. Setelah mengantar dan memastikan Baekhyun menaiki bus yang tepat menuju Universitas Konkuk, keduanya berpisah setelah temannya itu naik kedalam bus berwarna hijau dengan branding salah satu boyband kenamaan Korea Selatan, EXO.

Jadi, informasi penting yang berhasil mereka dapatkan dari Yifan adalah dimana Jongin Kuliah dan dimana Jongin tinggal. Karena Jongin kuliah ditempat yang sama dengan pangeran kuda putih Baekhyun itu sebabnya Baekhyun yang tidak mengenal jalan pun jadi nekat begitu. Kekuatan cinta memang sungguh luar biasa.

Kembali pada langkah kaki Sehun yang semakin pelan, ia menggumamkan nomor pintu yang berhasil dilihatnya. Saat dirasa tujuannya sudah dekat.

92..

93..

94.. langkah Sehun terhenti, ia menatap secarik kertas yang dipegangnya kemudian bergantian pada badan pintu.

Yifan bilang, nomor apartemen Jongin itu sembilanpuluh empat.

Lima menit kemudian setelah menekan bel dengan brutal, seorang laki–laki membukakan pintu untuknya.

"PONSEL—ASTAGA!" Sehun berjengit kaget, buru–buru menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan rapat–rapat.

Memang benar Jongin yang membukakan pintu, itu artinya dia tidak salah apartemen. Tapi, DEMI DEWA NEPTUNUS DI DASAR LAUT! KENAPA HARUS DALAM KEADAAN _TOPLESS_ BEGITU SIH! SIAL!

Jongin yang topless kenapa malah pipi Sehun yang terbakar begini! _Ugh—_

— _ini benar-benar—_

— _tidak adil! Tuhan tidak adil!_ Batinnya berteriak tidak terima.

Jongin malah terlihat santai–santai saja, memandang Sehun tidak tertarik.

"Ada apa?"

Sekarang kenapa suara seraknya malah kedengaran _sexy_ ditelinganya sih? Sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada hormon remajanya, Sehun gugup tanpa alasan.

"Po–ponselku!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, di waktu tenangnya ini, kenapa ia harus direcoki makhluk macam Sehun? Tangannya kembali mendorong pintu agar kembali tertutup, sebelum si bocah semakin mengganggu ketenangannya.

"YA!" Dan Sehun melakukan tindakan pencegahan agar pintu itu tidak tertutup.

"Cepat masuk!" Jongin berkata ketus, ketus sekali.

Bukannya tanpa alasan, dia hanya tidak ingin pekikan Sehun menarik perhatian lebih orang–orang disekitarnya.

Bocah itu melenggang masuk dengan kedua tangan yang masih tetap menutup matanya, maka jangan salahkan siapapun, kalau setelah itu sel–sel otaknya tidak mendapatkan sinyal apapun untuk melompati, melangkahi atau menghindari sebuah undakan di depannya.

BUGH.

Sehun terjerembab jatuh dengan posisi memalukan!

" _Appo~ huks_."

Yang lebih tua, memandang Sehun malas, entah kenapa kelakuan ceroboh Sehun berpotensi membuat otaknya mendidih seketika, "Siapa suruh berjalan dengan mata tertutup? Kenapa kau ini bodoh sekali sih? Sudah bodoh, ceroboh, merepotkan pula!"

Bibir Sehun melengkung ke bawah, dengan isakan isakan kecil. "Ha–habisnya—" Ucapannya terhenti di udara. "—kau tidak pakai baju, aku 'kan tidak ingin lihat." _Bohong. Aku bohong sungguh_.

Ungkapan polos dari bibir Sehun membuat Jongin tersadar, memandang keadaannya sendiri.

"Astaga." Ia bergumam pelan, dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun untuk mengambil kaosnya.

.

"Setidaknya bantu aku bangun dulu baru pergi, dasar tidak peka!" Gerutu Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seorang lelaki harusnya tidak perlu sehisteris itu melihat tubuh _topless_ lelaki lainnya, berlebihan sekali." Jongin bersandar pada ambang pintu kamarnya. Sambil bersidekap, menatap Sehun jengah.

"Jangan bahas itu!" Balas Sehun galak.

Jongin berdecih. "Sekarang apa? Aku meminta absen dari latihan bersamamu kepada Oh _Sajangnim_ untuk beristirahat, kenapa kau malah datang ke hadapanku."

Sehun memutar posisi duduknya menatap Jongin yang masih berada diambang pintu kamar. "Dengar ya! Jika bukan karena ponsel dan seluruh hal penting di dalamnya aku juga tidak sudi menginjakan kaki disini tau!"

"Hal penting apanya, isi pesannya saja hanya dari seseorang bernama Baekhyun." Jongin membalas.

Pipi Sehun memerah, "K–kau membuka pesanku?"

"Tentu saja, bukan hal yang sulit ketika pemiliknya adalah bocah tujuhbelas tahun yang kelewat ceroboh karena tidak memberikan kata kunci untuk ponselnya."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya panas. Pemuda manis itu bangkit dari duduknya dengan canggung. Membuka bibirnya kemudian kembali menutupnya menimbulkan kerutan didahi Jongin. Tingkahnya seperti maling jemuran yang tertangkap basah oleh pemiliknya saja.

Derap langkah cepat dan sebuah tubrukan kuat pada tubuhnya hampir saja membuat Jongin terjungkal ke belakang, alisnya berkedut kesal. "YA!"

Gerakan tiba-tiba Sehun berhasil membuatnya kaget bukan main. "Kau itu kenapa _sih_?" Tanyanya dongkol.

"Aku mau masuk!" Anak itu mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk menyingkir dari depan pintu. "Biarkan aku masuk! _Ugh_ —"

"Mau apa kau?"

"Merebut ponselku sendiri! Kau tidak mau memberikannya padaku!"

Jongin meletakan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Sehun, menahan tindakan anarkis Sehun. "Tidak!"

"Minggir!" Sehun terus bersikeras. Hingga akhirnya ia menendang tulang kering Jongin dengan kakinya membuat yang lebih tua itu merunduk dengan ringisan menyakitkan.

Dan Sehun dengan cepat memasuki kamar Jongin menuju nakas dimana ponselnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Wajahnya berbinar bahagia, dan menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Ponselnya masih dalam keadaan utuh, pelindung ponsel bergambar larvanya sama sekali tidak mengalami lecet apapun.

Akhirnya—

—sudah selesai.

Senyum Sehun merekah semakin lebar.

Di sisi lainnya, Jongin berjalan cepat kearah Sehun dengan kemarahan diubun–ubunnya. Sehun tidak menyadari aura menyeramkan Jongin karena terlalu sibuk dengan kebahagiaannya mendapati benda persegi itu kembali ditangannya.

Si lelaki duapuluh tahun, menarik tangan Sehun membuat bocah laki–laki itu menatapnya. Sehun bergidik menyadari tatapan Jongin.

"K-Kim?" Mengangkat alisnya dengan wajah ngeri.

Sehun menarik tangannya yang dicengkeram terlalu erat oleh Jongin. Tapi kekuatan Sehun tidak sama sekali berpengaruh apapun pada Jongin. Ia meringis saat pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit, "K–kim, le–lepas!"

"Kau membuatku marah, kau tau?"

"A–apa?" Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya saat wajah Jongin perlahan mendekat hingga hembusan napasnya terasa di permukaan wajahnya. Dan mata itu berkilat menahan marah. Entah kenapa Sehun menciut tiba–tiba, ia menggenggam ponsel ditangannya yang lain kuat–kuat.

Dan satu tarikan dari Jongin membuat Sehun tersandung kakinya sendiri, menyebabkan ia kehilangan kekuatan pijakan pada kedua kakinya hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya terdorong mengikuti gaya gravitasi bumi dan sukses mengirimkan _impuls_ yang diterima oleh saraf _sensorik_ dan _motorik_ nya secepat cahaya tanpa melalui proses panjang di dalam otaknya, hingga menghasilkan sebuah gerak reflek ketika rambatan itu menyebabkan respon pada organ _efektor_ secara tiba–tiba.

Membuat keduanya yang saat itu secara kebetulan menjadi lebih condong hingga kehilangan daya cengkeram pada telapak kaki mereka, terjatuh bersama dengan posisi saling menindih dikarenakan gerak reflek yang lebih pendek menarik yang lebih tinggi dengan maksud mencari pegangan saat peristiwa melayang diudara tadi.

Menyebabkan penyatuan kecil dua benda kenyal dibawah hidung keduanya untuk saling menyapa satu sama lain. Sentuhan sensitif pada bibirnya, kembali mengirimkan rangsangan yang segera di proses sistem _neuron_ di dalam otaknya membuat yang lebih muda membelalak dan berteriak seperti—

.

.

"KYA CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— _ **tobecontinued**_

* * *

 _Cuapcuaps: mari ber–haha–hehe dulu, saya mau minta maap sama anak–anak ipa kalau penjelasan ilmiah saya ngalur ngidul kemana-mana karna saya cuman butiran debu yang belajar gituan cuman pas di smp, HAHAHAHA, intinya berbekal ingatan minim dan kenekatan luar binasah!_

 _Kalau kalian minta saya untuk mendefinisikan kelompok aktiva dan passiva, eh saya juga udah lupa itu /oke abaikan gapenting lah/_

 _Leave review, sayangku? Makasih~_

 **[Rilakkumahun — 11 Juni 2015]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shoot Me!**

 **Bagian 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"MANIAK!"

Getar suara Sehun sepertinya cukup untuk membuat lelaki duapuluh tahun yang saat ini berada tepat diatasnya menahan pedih dikedua telinganya. Gendang telinganya berdentum hebat. Dan itu menyakitkan. Ditambah lagi dengan sebuah dorongan pada bahunya membuat Jongin mau tidak mau bangkit dari posisinya.

Jongin meringis, kemudian melemparkan tatapan tajam pada sesosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan kulit pucat yang masih betah berada diatas ranjangnya.

"Kau habis menelan pengeras suara ya?" Jongin berkata malas, sambil mengorek telinganya dengan kelingking.

Tetapi, si objek tiga dimensi yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat ini justru hanya diam saja tak berkutik. Padahal beberapa detik lalu dia baru saja mengejutkan seluruh penghuni apartemen Jongin _(read: serangga)_ dengan suara pekikan yang sama sekali tidak jantan.

"Kau baik–baik saja 'kan?" Alis Jongin bertaut, sedikit mengguncang kaki Sehun dengan kakinya.

"Ciuman pertamaku.."

Satu suara dari Sehun berhasil membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Hah melelahkan, ia mulai berfikir sebenarnya dia ini pelatih olahraga atau malah baby sitter _sih_? Kenapa ia harus di pusingkan dengan hal–hal seperti tingkah kekanakan Sehun?

Jongin menghela nafas lelah.

"Dasar pencuri ciuman pertamaku! Dasar maniak!"

Jongin memijat pelipisnya kuat, tiba–tiba kepalanya terasa pening akibat perkataan tidak wajar Sehun.

"A–aku pokoknya Aku—" telunjuknya mengacung tepat dihadapan Jongin. Entah kapan dia berdiri. Matanya berkilat penuh emosi. "—benar-benar akan meminta ayah untuk segera memecatmu!"

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Kalau begitu cepat kau pulang. Dasar berisik!" Jongin mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan Sehun. Mendorong bocah itu agar cepat–cepat meninggalkan apartemennya.

Sumpah demi apapun, Jongin mencintai ketenangan melebihi besarnya cinta juliet pada romeo yang rela mati menelan racun —perumpamaan yang aneh— dan Sehun berhasil menghancurkan semuanya.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan kembali!"

Sehun mendelik, "Berbalik 'pun aku tidak sudi!"

"Dan jangan membuatku harus menjemputmu lagi karena hal konyol semacam kehilangan sebelah sepatumu."

Selanjutnya suara debum pintu terdengar jelas di depan wajah si bocah tujuhbelas tahun. Sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan argumennya atas sindiran yang menohoknya tepat dihati.

"Di–dia bahkan membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahku?!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah Jongin berhasil mengusir si _bedebah kecil_ keras kepala dari dalam apartemennya dan berhasil mengembalikan waktu tenangnya. Lelaki itu menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya diatas sofa membiarkan kakinya yang tidak muat menggantung begitu saja. Sebelah tangannya tertekuk di atas dahi, menutupi kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Jongin ingat saat beberapa minggu yang lalu Yifan datang dan memintanya secara pribadi untuk menjadi tutor adiknya, meskipun awalnya lelaki tinggi itu meminta Jongin untuk memperbaiki nilai akademik Sehun yang benar–benar kelewat batas (hancurnya). Hingga akhirnya, saat nilai akademik Sehun seperti sudah tidak memiliki setitik cahaya dalam lorong gelap yang panjang, ia memutar otaknya dan menjadikan Jongin sebagai pelatih adiknya.

Sebenarnya Jongin bukan seorang penembak jitu atau ahli bela diri, semua itu hanya bagian dari hobi yang terkadang dilakukannya. Namun, entah mengapa Yifan malah memilihnya sebagai pelatih Sehun. Keluarga konglomerat itu bisa saja memperkerjakan seorang pelatih yang benar–benar ahli dalam bidangnya.

Yifan menjawab untuk itu,

 _"Bukan latihan fisik yang sebenarnya ingin aku ajarkan pada Sehun.. Sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar kata keahlian, dan aku butuh kau untuk membantuku.."_

Ia kembali bernafas lelah, kemudian, menyambar ponsel yang bergetar dibawah tubuhnya.

 _"Jongin?"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mata Sehun membesar, menatap setetes demi setetes air hujan yang membasahi aspal jalan di depannya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap hitamnya awan di atas sana, awan cumulunimbus. Si pembawa Hujan. Melirik jam tangan hitam yang membalut pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan mendesah setelah itu.

Pukul 06:44 PM.

Dilihat dari kelamnya langit, sepertinya hujan akan menyapa bumi lebih lama dari biasanya. Gumpalan awan hitam itu benar–benar menyiutkan nyalinya untuk menembus derasnya hujan. Jujur saja, lagipula Sehun benci hujan–hujanan.

Tapi masa iya _sih_ dia harus menunggu hujan reda? _Hell_ , itu akan lama sekali.

Detik berlalu, Pemuda manis itu malah menggeleng kuat, saat sebuah pemikiran aneh melintas di dalam kepalanya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau kembali kesana, bisa–bisa si Kim itu besar kepala!"

 _Tapi, aku juga tidak mau menunggu._

Sampai sebuah tarikan dari belakangnya membuat Sehun tersentak. Mata sipitnya membelalak, mengetahui Jongin berdiri dengan pakaian santai di belakangnya.

Tidak mungkin dia berniat mengantar Sehun dengan pakaian seperti itu 'kan.

 _Lalu?_

"Cepat ikut aku!" Jongin berkata malas.

Sehun memberontak, melepaskan genggaman Jongin. "Tidak mau!" Mengangkat dagunya, "kembali saja sana sendiri! Aku mau pulang saja! Huh!" Sehun berbalik dengan tampang songong miliknya.

Dahi Jongin kembali berkedut melihat ekspresi Sehun. Lelaki itu menarik kerah belakang Sehun, menariknya tanpa memperdulikan segala perlawanan dan umpatan kasar Sehun. Bahkan mengabaikan tatapan aneh beberapa penghuni apartemen.

.

* * *

.

"YA!" Sehun memekik. "Percobaan pembunuhan!"

 _Dasar anak aneh, bicaranya saja melantur begitu._

Sehun mengelus lehernya, "Sakit tahu! Tidak berperasaan!"

"Jangan kekanakan."

Sehun menatap nyalang pada Jongin. "Sekarang apa? Tadi kau mengusirku sekarang malah menarikku kembali!" Sehun memincing. "Ah! Jangan–jangan.."

Jongin menoleh, wajah Sehun mendekat padanya.

"..kau menyukaiku ya! Mengaku!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, apa hanya sampai di sana saja pikiran Sehun. Kenapa apapun yang dilontarkannya terasa tidak masuk diakal. Jongin mendesah, "tanyakan saja sendiri pada kakakmu itu. Ia memintaku untuk menjaga adiknya semalaman."

Dan Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Sehun di depan pintu masuk apartemen yang tertutup.

Sehun terdiam, memandang punggung Jongin. Tenggorokannya tercekat, terakhir kali Jongin beralasan dengan mengaitkan Yifan, ia berbohong.

"Kau bohong—"

Langkah Jongin terhenti.

"—dulu, sewaktu kau mengantarku ke rumah kau bilang Yifan yang menyuruhmu. Dan aku baru sadar saat bertanya pada Yifan bahwa dia datang untuk menjemputku—"

Ia berhalusinasi melihat bahu Jongin menegang.

"—kau berbohong!" Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya kuat–kuat. "Aku mau pulang!"

Sehun berbalik mencoba membuka pintu sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh punggungnya. Dan suara bisikan rendah membuat bulu romanya merinding.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, bagaikan ketukan bertempo _presto_ dalam irama musik.

"Lalu kenapa jika aku berbohong?"

Dan suara rendah itu membuat tubuhnya terasa kebas seketika.

Ia terpaku tiba–tiba, terlebih lagi saat merasakan tangan Jongin terjulur di sebelah kanan dan kiri tubuhnya dan menapak di dinding, mengurungnya dari belakang. Tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggam erat kenop pintu berkeringat. Ia gugup.

Ditundukannya kepalanya dalam-dalam —enggan berbalik. Ia tidak yakin jika berbalik apakah dia masih bisa bernapas dengan benar setelahnya. Hanya merasakan hawa tubuh Jongin yang tidak bersentuhkan dengannya saja berhasil membuat darahnya naik ke wajahnya dengan cepat. Dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat signifikan.

"Ka–kau mau apa?"

Dan kalimat gagap itu adalah suara pertama setelah Sehun berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

Sehun merasakan beberapa helai rambut yang terjatuh di telinganya – _bukan itu bukan rambutnya._ Rambut Sehun hitam legam, sedangkan ini coklat gelap. Sehun cukup dapat membedakannya dengan melihat hanya dari sudut matanya.

Napasnya tercekat, matanya terpejam erat. Ia benar–benar tidak pernah merasa sebegini terintimidasinya hanya karena sebuah tindakan lumayan _intim_ dari orang lain.

Jawabannya karena memang ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ku beritahu kau satu hal—" Jongin menjeda.

Sehun menahan napasnya, merasa gelisah menunggu kalimat Jongin.

"—kau benar soal kejadian sebelumnya, aku memang berbohong."

 _Tuhkan!_ Sehun berteriak dalam hati.

"Tapi, untuk kali ini tidak! Tanya saja sendiri."

Tiba–tiba saat tersadar dari efek hipnotis Jongin sebuah ponsel sudah menempel di telinganya, dan sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya menyeruak masuk.

 _"Sehun–ah?"_

"Naga bau! Bawa aku keluar dari sini."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. _Mulai lagi._

 _"Tetap tinggal disana sampai besok pagi Sehun! Ini perintah!"_

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku!"

 _"Tidak ada penolakan! Hyung tidak bisa menjemputmu, dan di luar juga hujan deras. Tetap di sana atau hujan hujanan!"_

 _Eww, hujan–hujanan?_

"Tapi, _Hyung_ —"

 _Tut..tutt...tutt_

Sehun cengo, "YA _HYUNG_! YIFAN _HYUNG_!"

"—tega sekali dia membiarkan aku serumah dengan seorang maniak mesum."

"Siapa yang kau bilang maniak mesum, bocah?"

Sehun berbalik mendapati Jongin bersidekap dengan wajah menakutkan. "Ya! Wajahmu itu menyeramkan tahu!"

Jongin mendekat, "kemari kau."

"Tidak mau! tidak mau!"

Dan Jongin kembali menarik kerah belakang baju Sehun menjauh dari pintu masuk. Sehun memberontak —tentu saja. Tangannya menggapai udara seperti menggapai pintu, seolah Jongin baru saja menariknya kembali kedalam labirin menyesatkan sesaat setelah ia bertemu setitik cahaya yang akan membebaskannya. Matanya berair, dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dramatis.

"TIDAK MAUU~~!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum bagaikan matahari pagi yang menyapa bumi, cerah sekali. Menyilaukan. Gigi–gigi kecilnya mengintip dari balik celah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kau pulang sendiri."

Tolong, jangan biarkan Baekhyun terbang ke udara. "A–ah ya.."

"Masuklah, udara malam hari setelah hujan pasti dingin," lelaki seumuran Jongin itu tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun baru akan mengangguk saat lelaki didepannya itu merasa terganggu dengan getar pada saku jaketnya.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun mengeryit, siapa yang meneleponnya? Jangan–jangan kekasihnya? Tapi kenapa nada bicaranya ketus begitu?

"YA! Park Sooyoung, kau tidak bisa memintaku untuk selalu menjemputmu, kau bisa pulang sendiri naik taksi kan?"

Baekhyun makin bingung.

 _Tidak mungkin kekasihnya._

"Naik taksi atau Bus, aku tidak akan menjemputmu, kau mengganggu acaraku!"

Sambungan telepon keduanya terputus, mata Baekhyun berkedip lucu, merasa tidak mengerti apapun.

"Kau tidak apa–apa?"

"Hanya sedikit pening, adik ku itu benar–benar seenaknya."

"Hah? Adik? Kau punya adik?"

"Perempuan yang datang denganku ke tempat latihan temanmu itu, dia adikku. Park Sooyoung."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak, jangan bilang kalau wanita yang itu–

 _"Akan kutarik rambutnya nanti"_

— _ohmyfuckingod_ , dia adik dari pangeran kuda putihnya?

"Baek?"

Baekhyun tersentak, "Y–ya?"

"Kau melamun," lelaki itu terkekeh.

Baekhyun hanya mampu nyengir kikuk.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu." Masih dengan senyum ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas, dan berlalu bersama mobilnya dari hadapan si pemuda manis. Baekhyun merona.

Setelah dirasa mobil hitam itu sudah berbelok di pertigaan tak jauh dari rumahnya, Baekhyun terpaku memandang kosong pada aspal jalanan. "Bagaimana bisa?" Ia menggeleng.

 _Bagaimana bisa, seseorang lelaki protagonis seperti pangerannya itu—_

Baekhyun terlanjur tidak menyukai perempuan itu.

— _mempunyai adik antagonis macam itu?_

 _Park Sooyoung—_

 _Dan_

— _Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun ingin tenggelam saja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lemparan Jongin membuat Sehun tersadar. Wajahnya yang semula masam berubah terkejut sekaligus panik. Dia kira yang Jongin lempar itu semacam serangga atau apa, ternyata hanya pakaian. Alisnya bertaut, memandang penuh tanya pada sebuah kaos putih besar dan sebuah celana training biru panjang. "Untuk apa?"

"Memangnya untuk apa lagi?" Sahut Jongin malas. "Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan seorang anak yang bau."

Wajah Sehun memerah malu, merasa bodoh. "Yak! Aku tidak bau, hanya—" kata–katanya terhenti, ia menggigit bibirnya. "—hanya berkeringat, bukan berarti bau tau! Seenaknya saja mengejek orang bau padahal kau juga belum mandi. Huh!"

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya, "lalu apa? Kau mau mengajak aku mandi bersama?"

"A–ap—"

Wajah Sehun memerah sempurna persis kepiting rebus. Rasanya panas, panas sekali. Sialan. Kenapa sih Jongin harus berkata hal vulgar begitu? _Hah memangnya itu vulgar?_

Sekarang siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab ketika pikiran Sehun mulai melayang memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika keduanya benar–benar mandi bersama.

 _Panaspanaspanaspanas—gahhhh!_

"Sedang membayangkannya?"

Sehun tersentak, matanya membesar. "JANGAN GILA! SIALAN!"

Dan Sehun berlari secepat cahaya ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jongin dengan kekehan ringan.

.

* * *

.

"Dasar mesum!" Sehun mengumpat. Sialan. Si Kim itu rupanya memang maniak mesum, apa maksudnya dengan mengajak mandi bersama? Apa di dalam pikirannya hanya ada hal–hal mesum macam itu saja. Sehun kan masih polos, tidak seharusnya dia berkata begitu pada anak polos seperti Sehun. Dasar orang dewasa kelebihan hormon! Setidaknya tunggu Sehun cukup umur baru dulu, dia itu masih TUJUHBELAS TAHUN—tunggu,

"HYAA! Kenapa pikiranku seolah aku memang ingin mandi bersama Jongin _sih_!"

Wajahnya kembali memerah, panas seperti bongkahan lahar gunung berapi. "Airairair— aku butuh air untuk mendinginkan kepalaku!"

Tetesan air yang meluncur bebas dari shower di atas kepalanya membuat Sehun mendesah lega, lega sekali. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya yang panas tadi menghilang begitu saja.

Bersenandung lirih, sambil mengusak rambutnya dengan sampo beraroma mint yang tentu saja milik Jongin.

"Cih. Mandi bersama? Aku bisa menggosok punggungku sendiri, untuk apa mandi bersama?" Sehun menggerutu. "Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang airnya semakin kecil ya?"

Sebelum sempat mendongak, aliran air di atas kepalanya itu berhenti. Sehun tersentak, "YAK! KENAPA BERHENTI?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin hampir saja membuka majalah diatas pangkuannya sebelum suara menggelegar memanggilnya dari arah kamar mandi, dan saat ia mendekat suara gedebuk keras membuat alisnya bertaut. "Sehun?"

"Yak, Jongin airnya mati! Aduduh mataku mataku~!"

"Hei? Kau baik–baik saja?"

"Lantai sialan kenapa kau membuat aku terpeleset sih!"

Jongin mengeryit, apa sih yang dilakukan anak itu di dalam? Kenapa berisik sekali?

"Sehun buka pintunya! Kau baik–baik saja kan?" Jongin mulai panik saat tidak mendengar apapun dari dalam sana, jangan–jangan anak itu pingsan.

Jongin meringis saat bahunya menghantam badan pintu dengan keras. Ia berusaha mendobrak pintunya, persetan jika setelah ini dia harus menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Sehun–ah!"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Mata Jongin terbelalak, dihadapannya saat ini adalah Sehun yang sedang berusaha memakai _bathrobe_ miliknya.

"Jongin?" Sehun berkata pelan, dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang nyaris tertutup menahan pedih.

Jongin masih berdiri terpaku.

"YAK MESUM APA YANG KAU LIHAT HAH? BERBALIK CEPAT BERBALIK!"

Jongin tersentak, dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya, tiba-tiba pikirannya kosong. Sehun menggerutu, soal bagaimana bisa Jongin masuk, kenapa masuk, dan kenapa memandangi tubuhnya seperti itu, sialan— telinga Jongin jengah juga.

"Sudah." Cicitan Sehun, reflek membuat tubuhnya kembali berbalik memandang keadaan Sehun yang sudah terbalut _bathrobe_ dengan benar. Kepalanya menunduk, dengan rambut basahnya yang Jongin yakini belum selesai dibilas.

"Mataku pedih Jongin, dimana aku bisa mencuci wajahku? Rambutku juga belum selesai dicuci! Bagaimana ini?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis, mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang setengah merengek setengah malu. Terdengar menyenangkan ditelinganya.

"Kemari."

Sehun melangkah kecil menghampiri Jongin. Dengan sigap Jongin menggenggam tangan anak itu dan membawanya ke tempat mencuci piring. Setidaknya jalur pipa air keduanya berbeda kemungkinan air disana tidak macet. Jongin akan mengurus hal ini dengan teknisi apartemen nanti, setelah selesai dengan urusan darurat Sehun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun terduduk diatas sofa Jongin dengan nyaman, setelah insiden keran air yang macet tadi Jongin pergi selama hampir limabelas menit mencari teknisi untuk memperbaiki kerusakan pada keran airnya. Sehun menunduk malu, mengingat bagaimana Jongin mendobrak pintu saat dia belum benar–benar memakai _bathrobe_ nya. Astaga! Niatnya menghilangkan panas dikepalanya malah bertambah panas berkali lipat.

Suara pintu yang terbuka, membuat Sehun menoleh dan berjalan cepat, "Bagaimana?" Ia bertanya dengan penuh harap.

Jongin mengendikan bahunya, "baru akan di perbaiki besok."

"A–apa? Lalu kau?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, memilin ujung baju milik Jongin yang dikenakannya. Menatap Jongin bersalah. "Jo–jongin?"

Jongin menoleh, bergumam lelah.

"Ma–maaf.."

Dahi Jongin mengerut, memandang Sehun heran. "Untuk apa? Merusak _shower_ ku atau membuatku pening seharian?"

Niatnya mencairkan suasana, justru ditanggapi Sehun dengan serius, nada bicara Jongin yang terdengar tajam membuat Sehun semakin menunduk dalam. Bahunya bergetar. "Se–semuanya _–huks_ , ma–maaf Jongin _–huks_..."

Alis Jongin terangkat, apa dia tidak salah dengar tadi? Anak itu menangis? Jongin gagal paham, kenapa anak itu tiba–tiba jadi sensitif seperti ini?

Rematan Sehun pada ujung bajunya semakin kuat saat tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Jongin setelahnya, matanya yang merah dengan lelehan air mata itu memandang Jongin takut.

Jongin menghela napas, "tidak apa–apa. Jangan dipikirkan."

"Eum—"

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng kuat, rambutnya yang masih basah terayun ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat. "Ti–tidak ada."

"Kemarilah, kakimu sakit kan, aku dengar kau terjatuh saat dikamar mandi tadi."

Pipi sehun merona hebat, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, menghampiri Jongin dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Jongin yang seperti ini membuatnya semakin berdebar tidak terkendali.

Bahunya terlihat hangat. Entah darimana perasaan aneh ini berasal. Sehun merasakan ribuan kupu–kupu yang beterbangan di dasar perutnya — _geli_ , tapi menyenangkan. Bahkan hanya dengan Merasakan genggaman tangan Jongin dipergelangan tangannya saja, ia sudah benar–benar merasa hangat sampai ke dalam hatinya. _Ugh—_

Dengan lembut, Jongin mendudukannya di pinggir ranjang. "Ti–tidak apa–apa, kau tidak perlu repot mengobati kakiku. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri kok!" Sehun mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya.

Namun Jongin tidak bergeming seolah Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, "Sepertinya kau terjatuh sangat keras. Lututmu memar, pergelangan kakimu terkilir."

" _U–ugh_ itu aku—"

"Pasti sakit sekali."

" _Eumm_."

Jongin mengoleskan salep dipergelangan kakinya dengan sedikit pijatan lembut.

Krek.

" _GYAAAAA! APPOOOO_!" Sehun berteriak histeris, ketika Jongin memutar telapak kakinya kuat, sampai–sampai dia merasa tulangnya berputar semua. " _Huks_ sakit bodoh!"

"Itu bisa meringankan sakitnya." Jongin bangkit dari posisinya. Menunduk menatap Sehun yang masih meringis.

"Tapi sakiiittt!"

"Tidurlah." Jongin menghela napas, rasanya ia lelah sekali hari ini. Berjalan ke sisi ranjang satunya, "mau kemana?"

" _Eoh_ , tentu saja tidur."

"Kenapa berjalan kesana?" Dahi Jongin mengerut.

" _Ungh_ itu—aku tidur di sofa saja!"

Jongin terdiam.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku pinjam selimut dan bantal! Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan, tidak boleh juga tidak—Ya apa yang kau lakukan!" Sehun memekik heboh saat Jongin menariknya dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Napas Sehun terhenti sesaat.

"Tidur disini. Aku tidak berniat meminjamkan selimut atau bantal padamu, lupakan soal tidur disofa. Kau tidur disini bersamaku."

Setelah mengatakannya Jongin berbaring di samping Sehun. Merebahkan tubuh lelahnya dan memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya terus berteriak minta diistirahatkan. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

" _Gomawo_." Gumaman lirih dari Sehun membuatnya menarik sudut bibirnya simetris. Gumaman singkat yang terdengar samar dibalik selimut putih itu benar–benar sangat lucu. Entah sejak kapan suara Sehun yang terdengar manis dapat membuatnya tersenyum.

 _Manis sekali.._

.

.

* * *

— _ **tobecontinued**_

* * *

.

.

 _Cuapcuaps: APA INI APA? /sigh._

 _Full of kaihun kan? Yah meskipun ada yg nyempil sedikit sih.. saya jadi merasa kalo tulisan saya semakin tidak mengalami peningkatan sama sekali, biasa-biasa aja dari dulu.._

 _Makasih buat yang sudah nagih lewat PM i loph you so much! Sering–sering aja nagihin saya lewat PM, biasanya lebih berpengaruh /aslinya modus xD/_

 _Tadinya mau membuat yg agak menjurus ehh malaikat dalam diri saya langsung ingetin kalo ini bulan puasa xD_

 _P.S : Ada yg mau rekomen manga shounen–ai ke saya? Yg ukenya imut kaya Sehun? Saya sedang bosannnnnn..._

 _Review?_

[4 Juli 2015 – Rilakkumahun]


	8. Chapter 8

**Shoot Me!**

 **Bagian 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelap.

Sehun mengerang pelan. Sejak Jongin mematikan lampu beberapa menit lalu, Sehun meringkuk di balik selimut putih milik Jongin dengan pupil mata yang melebar. Beberapa kali ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan tertidur tapi ia tidak bisa.

Kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah mematikan lampu saat tertidur sejak kecil benar–benar berpengaruh begitu besar hingga ia beranjak remaja.

Sehun itu penakut. Berdasarkan film horror yang pernah di tontonnya bersama Baekhyun —padahal hanya sekali— dia berasumsi bahwa setiap makhluk halus hanya akan menampakan dirinya dalam keadaan gelap. Alasan satu itu cukup membuatnya bertambah enggan terlelap dalam keadaan tanpa cahaya.

Sehun merengut, serba salah _deh_ jadinya!

Kalau saja ini kamarnya, mungkin Sehun sudah memerintah Jongin untuk menyalakan lampu dan membiarkan kamarnya berada dalam keadaan terang sepanjang malam.

Tapi kan, kendalanya ini bukan kamarnya!

 _Jadi, dia harus gimana dong?_

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang terlelap dengan sebelah lengannya menutupi wajah. Tidak tega juga jika harus mengguncang bahu Jongin, membangunkannya hanya untuk meminta izin menyalakan lampu, dia takut Jongin malah akan memarahinya habis–habisan.

" _Ugh_! Gelap sekali." Sehun meringis, takut.

Matanya berpendar mengamati setiap sudut kamar yang gelap. Alisnya bertautan, kenapa suasana kamar jadi lebih mencekam begini, sih?

Sehun menarik selimut putih Jongin menutupi wajahnya, namun, sayup–sayup dari heningnya malam berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya meremang tak terkendali. "Oh, astaga!" Memekik pelan.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun Oh Sehun, tenanglah tenanglah!"

Sehun bergumam pelan, menenangkan dirinya yang mulai berfikir tentang hantu–hantu menjijikan dengan darah disekujur tubuh mereka.

Berusaha tetap tenang dan tidak mengganggu istirahat Jongin.

Tapi, pergerakan tubuhnya diatas ranjang sejak tadi membuat Jongin yang sebenarnya belum benar–benar terlelap, menyingkirkan lengan diatas wajahnya dengan mata terbuka penuh, menatap Sehun jengkel.

"Dalam keadaan tidur pun kau tidak bisa diam?" Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Sehun yang masih berada di dalam selimut dengan jengah. Apa lagi _sih_ yg diperbuat anak ini?

Sehun menurunkan sedikit selimut diatas wajahnya, kedua mata kecilnya mengintip malu–malu dari sana. Bibirnya nyengir lebar hanya saja Jongin tidak dapat melihatnya, karena si anak manja itu hanya memperlihatkan wajahnya sampai batas mata saja. Jujur saja, ketika mendengar suara Jongin tadi, dia cukup tersentak dan berdebar, _ngeri_.

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, sorot mata Jongin tepat sekali membelah kedua manik matanya.

 _Aduh_ , Jongin _kok_ menatapnya dalam sekali seperti itu _sih_?

 _Ganteng banget deh._

Jadi, makin cinta~

—tunggu!

Tanpa sadar bubuk sepuhan yang berwarna paling merah tumpah ruah di atas kedua pipinya, genderang drum dari festival karnaval setiap penyambutan tahun baru berdentum keras sekali ditelinganya, _ehh_ — itukan suara jantungnya.

 _Duh_ masa sampai terdengar ke telinganya sendiri _sih_?

"Sekarang apa lagi?!"

Bibir Sehun mengerucut tanpa perintah, "aku tidak bisa tidur–" menatap Jongin was–was, "–gelap."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, menghela napas lelah. Ia benar–benar lelah, lelah sekali. "Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur kalau terang." Sahutnya malas.

" _Ugh_ , lalu?"

"Karena kau _menumpang_ di kamarku, kau tidak berhak meminta hal macam–macam! Sekarang, lebih baik kau pejamkan matamu dan tidur! Aku lelah berdebat denganmu." Jongin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya kali ini membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun makin merengut. Rasanya ingin menangis saja dan mengadu pada Yifan kalau Jongin sudah melakukan tindakan _diskriminasi_ padanya.

Dia bilang Sehun _menumpang_! Memang iya _sih_ , tapi apa perlu diperjelas begitu, bikin kesal saja!

Dengan gerakan perlahan bagaikan siput di pinggiran sungai anak itu meringsek kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik selimut, tapi sebuah punggung yang naik turun secara teratur di depan wajahnya membuat gerakan lambatnya terhenti. Dia menatap punggung Jongin sambil menimbang sesuatu.

Jongin pasti tidak akan keberatan, kalau aku peluk dari belakang. Karena sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Jongin seharian ini, jadi sekalian saja.

Jadi, atas dasar pemikiran simpel itu Sehun beringsut mendekati Jongin dan menempelkan dahinya pada punggung Jongin, meremas pelan pakaian yang menempel pada punggung lelaki tan itu.

Sehun tidak sadar bahwa perilakunya mampu membuat Jongin yang masih terjaga sedikit menegang, dan berakhir dengan menarik simetris kedua sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Benar–benar sulit dipercaya!" Baekhyun mengerang, berguling di atas ranjangnya, absurd.

Bibirnya melengkung kebawah, "Kenapa bisa seorang lelaki yang sempurna seperti Chanyeol– _ku_ dianugerahkan adik semacam dia?!"

Baekhyun menatap langit–langit kamarnya dalam diam, posisinya adalah kepala yang berada hampir terjatuh dari atas ranjang dengan kakinya yang terangkat tidak sopan dikepala ranjang. "AKU TIDAK TERIMA!"

Dan pemuda dengan mata sipit melebihi Sehun itu berakhir dengan teriakan _dramatis_. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya, mendial nomor rumah Sehun.

"Aku temannya Sehun, Baekhyun. Ada hal penting yang harus aku diskusikan dengannya."

Suara yang ia buat semanis mungkin itu mengalun melewati ponselnya dan berhasil ditangkap oleh seseorang di line seberang sana.

" _Hah_? Sehun tidak ada? Menginap? Dimana?"

Mata Baekhyun melotot sempurna —tapi masih tetap sipit. Seingatnya, setahunya, dan memang kenyataannya satu–satunya teman yang Sehun punya hanya dia seorang, —karena Sehun itu terlalu _kuper_ , _you know_? Tapi, kenapa lelaki diseberang sana mengatakan Sehun menginap dirumah temannya? Teman yang mana ini? Atau jangan–jangan selama ini Sehun mengkhianati persahabatan mereka dengan menyembunyikan seseorang yang dia sebut teman dan berniat menggantikan posisi Baekhyun. Baekhyun nangis bombai.

 _"Namanya Kim Jongin, pelatih tuan muda yang direkrut Tuan Yifan beberapa minggu lalu. Dia sedang menginap disana."_

Sekarang Baekhyun menganga lebar, niatnya yang ingin mengadu pada Sehun perihal Chanyeol– _nya_ malah mendapatkan kejutan mengagetkan dari pelayan pribadi Sehun itu.

Sehun menginap di rumah Kim Jongin...?

Kim Jongin yang itukan?

Yang Sehun _naksir_ sampai menyangkal heboh _banget_ itukan?

Yang kulitnya _eksotis_ seperti habis berjemur di pantai _hawaii_ itukan?

Otak Baekhyun mendadak makin _konslet_.

Maka, setelah mengatakan bahwa dia akan menelepon lagi besok, Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Menakjubkan. _Ohmy_ — ternyata sudah sejauh itu hubungan mereka berdua! Sulit dipercaya!

"Aku harus menginterogasinya besok!"

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini saat ia terbangun sekitar pukul sepuluh, Sehun terbangun diatas ranjang dengan selimut putih yang acak–acakan bersama gemericik air yang samar terdengar berkat pintu kamar yang terbuka. Sehun mengerjap lucu, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Dan sekeping ingatan yang melintas cepat di kepalanya membawa rona merah kembali menyepuh menghantarkan panas berlebih pada area wajahnya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan malu.

 _Wangi tubuh Jongin._

Sehun tersenyum, ketika aroma yang tertinggal di selimut itu, membuat otaknya menyimpulkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Senyum malu–malu yang bersemi di bibirnya semakin lebar seiring dengan pipi dan wajahnya yang semakin memanas, hatinya menghangat entah karena apa.

Sehun bergerak turun dari atas ranjang yang di tempatinya bersama Jongin semalaman kemarin —ia merona lagi memikirkannya.

Berjalan dengan langkah pelan sambil menggulung lengan bajunya yang sedikit kepanjangan.

Dahi Sehun berkerut bingung, langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Ia mendengar Jongin berbicara dengan seseorang setelah terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sehun mungkin tidak akan menjadi sangat penasaran saat suara dari lawan bicara Jongin adalah seorang lelaki. Karena kenyataannya yang sekarang terdengar adalah suara wanita.

Pertanyaan tentang siapa wanita itu berputar di kepalanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sehun mengintip dari balik pintu kamar, dan pandangannya terjatuh pada seorang wanita yang berada di _counter_ dapur, ia melihat wanita itu meletakan beberapa makanan di atas sana.

"Aku belum memutuskan apapun."

Sehun mengeryit bingung. Memilih untuk kembali menguping.

Namun, sialnya ketika kepalanya melongok untuk kedua kalinya wanita yang berada di balik _counter_ dapur itu menangkap keberadaannya. Ia sempat melihat wanita itu tersentak.

"Oh Jongin, kau menyembunyikan seseorang disini?" Wanita itu berseru, kali ini Sehun yang tersentak. Ia menunduk sambil terus merutuk.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang, di belakang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka ia melihat Sehun tengah menyembulkan kepalanya.

Sehun mendesah, ketahuan _deh_.

Lelaki tan itu menghampiri Sehun, menggenggam tangannya, membawa anak itu keluar dari sana, mendekat pada wanita yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa bahan makanan dari kantung belanjanya.

"Namanya Oh Sehun. Adik Yifan _Hyung_."

Wanita itu membelalak.

"Astaga—" Ia keluar dari balik meja dapur. Berjalan mendekati Sehun. "—kau lebih manis daripada _ekspektasi_ ku!"

" _Uh_? Kau mengenalku?" Sehun bertanya dengan tampang lugu.

Wanita tadi terkekeh, "Tentu saja tidak. Kita baru saja bertemu sekarang 'kan? Tapi—" ia mengerling pada Jongin. "—Jongin banyak bercerita tentang dirimu."

Kali ini Jongin yang tersentak. Senyum miring yang di dapatkannya dari wanita yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuatnya mengumpat di dalam hati.

" _Ah_! Sepertinya aku jadi banyak bicara." Wanita itu mendesah, dengan wajah menyesal. Tapi, Jongin paham maksud sebenarnya.

"Jongin, aku sudah membawakan beberapa bahan makanan untuk mengisi lemari pendinginmu, aku harap kau mengurangi kebiasaan burukmu yang selalu makan makanan instan itu!"

Jongin mengangguk malas.

"Dan Sehun, senang berkenalan denganmu, aku merasa jika kita akan sering sekali bertemu setelah ini."

Sehun mengedip beberapa kali, sebenarnya tidak paham dengan maksud perkataan wanita asing di depannya. Tapi, demi menjaga norma kesopanan ia mengangguk dengan senyum manis.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik–baik!" Wanita itu meninju pelan bahu Jongin. Menatap ke bawah, "Oh! kau ini posesif sekali Jongin!"

Jongin mengikuti arah pandangnya, hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat tangannya masih melingkupi pergelangan tangan Sehun. _Gampangnya sih_ , masih _gandeng_ tangan Sehun.

Sehun _manut_ saja waktu Jongin melepaskan tangannya buru–buru.

"Tunggu dulu." Jongin menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya. "Aku akan mengantarmu." Dengan langkah cepat dia menarik wanita tadi keluar dari apartemennya.

 _ **Blam!**_ Suara pintu terbanting keras, benar–benar menggambarkan perasaan seseorang yang menutupnya. Sehun mulai paham, Jongin pasti sedang kesal. Omong–omong Sehun, anak itu masih saja berdiri kaku di tengah–tengah apartemen Jongin dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut.

"Untuk apa _sih_ dia marah–marah begitu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Tapi, kemudian sebuah pemikiran melintasi kepalanya.

Jongin terlihat akrab dengan wanita tadi.

Wanita asing itu juga nampaknya mengenal Jongin dengan baik.

Hubungan apa yang mengaitkan keduanya?

Tiba–tiba rasa tidak suka bersemi di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorenya saat jam pelajaran berakhir, Sehun yang _mangkir_ dari sekolahnya hari ini dengan alasan sakit. Dikunjungi _partner in crime_ nya, Byun BaekHyun. Dengan langkah terburu–buru sejak memasuki gerbang besar kediaman Sehun, Baekhyun men _jeblak_ pintu kamar Sehun dengan kasar. Napasnya terengah, efek penasaran yang teramat sangat benar–benar membuat tingkah anarkisnya tiba–tiba mencuat ke permukaan.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun yang berada di balik selimutnya dengan wajah lesu menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang melambai.

"Kau benar–benar sakit?"

Sehun mengangguk.

" _Uh_ , aku kira bohong, kau kan suka beralasan aneh–aneh." Dengan santai Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang Sehun.

"Sakit hati, Baek!"

"Karena Jongin 'kan?"

Sehun lagi–lagi mengangguk.

"Apalagi sekarang, _huh_?"

Sehun terdiam cukup lama, hingga Baekhyun menguap bosan. "Seorang wanita cantik datang ke apartemennya pagi tadi, sangat cantik. Dan mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Jongin bahkan meninggalkanku sendirian demi mengantar wanita itu pulang. Aku tidak tahu Baek, tapi tiba–tiba aku merasa sangat tidak suka! Hatiku panas, seperti ingin meledak! Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa—"

"Kau cemburu, jelas sekali!"

"—APA?"

"Cemburu Oh Sehun. **Cemburu**!" Baekhyun menekankan kata terakhirnya menarik kedua pipi Sehun ke samping.

Bibir Sehun mengerucut. "Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti salah!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Menyangkal lagi. "Kau keterlaluan."

Sehun menunduk lesu, "Aku tidak mungkin cemburu, aku—" Terdiam. "—aku tidak menyukai Jongin, 'kan?"

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya menatap sengit pada Sehun. "Kau menyukainya Sehun! Kau harus mengakuinya!"

Sehun mendongak, kilatan dalam manik hitam Baekhyun membuatnya tersentak.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal."

Suara debum pintu membuat Sehun berjengit. Sedih sekali. Baekhyun marah padanya.

Diluar pintu kamar Sehun, Baekhyun menepuk dahinya keras. Karena emosi dia jadi lupa bertanya hal yang seharusnya ia tanyakan pada Sehun. Ingin berbalik, tapi gengsi. Tidak berbalik, tapi penasaran. Tapi karena Baekhyun lebih sayang pada gengsinya jadi dia melangkah lebar–lebar menjauhi kamar Sehun.

Keesokan harinya saat ia baru saja memasuki kelas, ia melihat Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dan mendiamkannya seharian.

.

.

.

.

Sehun selalu berkata dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa rasa berdebar yang dirasakannya saat bersama Jongin bukanlah sebuah bentuk rasa tertariknya dalam artian cinta. Ia menegaskan pada hatinya bahwa semua itu hanya sebuah rasa kagum, kagum karena Jongin selalu terlihat menawan dalam setelan apapun. Baekhyun berkata banyak hal tentang perbedaan antara berdebar karena kagum dan berdebar karena suka. Baekhyun bahkan menjelaskan hal–hal pertama kali yang dirasakannya ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol dan memutuskan bahwa rasa itu bukan hanya sekedar kagum saja.

Pipi yang merona..

Ribuan kupu–kupu yang beterbangan bebas didasar perutnya..

Pandangan yang enggan berpaling..

Hati yang menghangat..

Dan yang lebih gilanya, Sehun mulai hafal bagaimana aroma khas seorang Jongin.

Sehun sepenuhnya sadar bahwa Baekhyun ada benarnya, namun sekali lagi rasa ego dan takutnya membuat ia berusaha menutupi hal yang sebenarnya memang ia rasakan.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya gelisah, menatap keluar jendela mobilnya.

 _"Kau menyukainya Sehun, biarkan kau merasakannya tidak perlu menyangkalnya begitu!"_

Baekhyun itu terkadang bisa berubah menjadi sangat dewasa dan bijaksana. Sampai–sampai Sehun bertanya-tanya darimana sebenarnya sifatnya yang seperti itu berasal. Setahunya adalah Baekhyun sama absurdnya dengan dirinya.

 _"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal Sehun.."_

Baekhyun mungkin benar.

"Paman, aku ingin kesuatu tempat."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengaduk ramyun dihadapannya tidak semangat. Mengundang lelaki tinggi di seberang meja mengeryit aneh. Biasanya pemuda mungil itu selalu antusias saat ia mengajaknya keluar.

"Hei? Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun tersentak, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak."

"Kau pandai sekali berbohong." Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau bisa ceritakan padaku, Baek."

Baekhyun menghela napas. " _Hyung_ , menurutmu Jongin itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Jongin? Kenapa tiba–tiba bertanya soal Jongin? Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Bu–bukan begitu, sungguh aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kumohon jangan salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya sungguh!"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. Baekhyun yang kelihatan gugup saat menjelaskan tudingannya tadi terlihat lucu sekali.

"Chanyeol _Hyung_ , kumohon jangan salah paham!" Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. "Lagipula, ada orang lain yang aku suka, dan sungguh itu bukan Jongin!"

Baekhyun bersemu malu Chanyeol jadi tidak mampu menahan senyumnya.

Bukan _geer lho_!

Baekhyun terlalu jelas menunjukan rasa sukanya _sih_. Jadi, untuk alasan apa Chanyeol merasa _geer_?

"Aku tidak salah paham. Memangnya ada apa dengan Jongin?"

Baekhyun menghela napas — _lagi_. "Aku tidak bisa bilang, _Hyung_. Temanku akan marah." Dia menunduk sedih.

"Aku tahu."

" _Hah_? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

Chanyeol mengapit hidung Baekhyun. "Kau itu, walaupun tidak cerita tapi tergambar jelas di wajahmu tahu!"

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa repot-repot memintaku bercerita?" Baekhyun merengut kesal. _Duh_ moodnya hancur karena bertengkar dengan Sehun kemarin. Jadi, agak menyesal. Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi, ia terlanjur kesal pada Sehun.

"Iseng saja." Chanyeol nyengir. "Jadi kau masih butuh informasi tentang Jongin tidak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Jongin ya?" Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. "Selama yang aku tahu, dia cukup tertutup. Sejujurnya saat baru mengenalnya aku berfikir dia sangat membosankan."

"Temanku juga bilang begitu. Jadi, apa dia punya kekasih?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Benarkah? Kalau seseorang yang disukai?"

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu."

"Kenapa tidak yakin!"

Baekhyun memekik kesal, Chanyeol malah melongo heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku—" Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut minta dicium. "—pokoknya kesal sekali pada Oh Sehun! Aku tidak mengerti dia itu bodoh atau apa! Padahal sudah berkali–kali aku katakan padanya bahwa dia itu suka pada Kim Jongin! Tapi, dia malah menyangkal dengan alasan bodoh yang tidak masuk akal! Padahal jelas sekali dia cemburu pada seorang wanita yang datang ke apartemen Jongin beberapa waktu lalu saat dia menginap disana, aku—"

"Tunggu—menginap katamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengatur napasnya, "Ya, kenapa? Cemburu itu kan tanda cinta—"

"Jongin memperbolehkannya masuk ke dalam apartemennya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum, senyum aneh. Seperti seseorang yang baru saja mengetahui _aib_ dari musuh bebuyutannya. Senyum mengejek.

"Kenapa _sih_?" Baekhyun _kepo_ setengah mati.

"Tidak perlu repot mengurusi Sehun, Baek."

"Tapi, kalau bukan aku yang menyadarkannya. Lalu siapa? Jongin bisa saja diambil seseorang nanti karena kebodohan Sehun!"

"Jongin tidak akan diambil oleh orang lain, percaya padaku."

" _Hyung_ kau tidak boleh terlalu yakin!"

"Aku tidak."

"Kau terlalu yakin, itu tidak baik!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan wajah lucunya yang tertekuk. "Sekarang aku yang bertanya padamu—"

Alis Baekhyun bertaut.

"—kalau kau, yakin tidak dengan perasaanmu saat ini?"

 _ **Slap!**_

Wajah Baekhyun memanas, seperti air mendidih di atas tungku api. Sebuah cubitan kecil di hatinya berhasil membuat kinerja jantungnya menggila.

 _Aduh Chanyeol~ kenapa tanya sih?_

"Te–tentu saja yakin." Jawabnya malu–malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik helaian rambutnya yang berjatuhan.

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya." Chanyeol mendesah lega.

Baekhyun makin tenggelam dibawah rambut hitamnya. Debar di dalam dadanya rasanya sulit sekali dihentikan. _Duh~_

"Kalau _Hyung_ —" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya malu–malu.

Gantian Chanyeol yang mengeryit.

"—sudah punya _pacar_ belum?"

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya, "Belum."

"Kalau seseorang yang disukai?"

Chanyeol terdiam, rasanya makin sulit menahan senyumannya. Baekhyun lucu sekali.

"Ada."

.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, definisi _ada_ mungkin luas, tapi Baekhyun harus percaya diri. Dia harus membuat _ada_ yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah dirinya. Harus!

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menautkan jemarinya, berdiri gugup di depan pintu apartemen Jongin, sudah dua hari berlalu sejak terakhir kali dia kesini, dan sudah berhari–hari lamanya Jongin absen dari kegiatan melatihnya. Sehun gelisah, dia pikir apa sesuatu terjadi setelah Jongin mengantarnya pulang ke rumah tempo hari?

Entah kenapa dia sedikit rindu tidak melihat lelaki tan itu beberapa hari ini. Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang.

Deritan pintu dihadapannya membuat Sehun reflek mengangkat wajahnya, hampir terjungkal saat seseorang menyambutnya dari balik pintu, Sehun berdiri terpaku. Semuanya mungkin mudah jika yang membuka pintu adalah orang yang diharapkannya. Namun, kali ini tidak.

Matanya memanas entah karena apa.

"Noona siapa yang datang?"

Dan sosok Jongin yang muncul dari balik wanita di hadapannya membuatnya semakin sesak.

Satu fakta menyakitkan yang baru saja dilihatnya adalah..

 _Penampilan keduanya yang terlihat acak–acakan._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **tobecontinued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuapcuaps: BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, aduh maapkan saya! Saya selalu jadi author yang ngaretnya ga sembuh-sembuh. Maap. Maap.

Ga bermaksud gitu kok, cuma ya salahkan saja WB yang demen banget menjangkiti saya /sigh.

Soal rekomendasi manga kemarin, sebenarnya saya cuman modus aja minta yang sho—ai karena biasanya saya emang baca yang YAOI.. AHEHEHE.

Kemaren saya cuman lagi sesi tobat aja. /plakked.

Dan saya ga nyangka ada yang merekomendasikan punyanya Minami Haruka.. OMFG! Saya suka banget manga dia sejak awal saya baca manga yaoi, langsung syut/? Tepat dihati saya bikin jatuh cinta. Semuanya langsung saya libas abis xD

Sejauh ini saya cuma suka punya Minami Haruka sama Yamato Nase. Ahehehe tipe manganya pas banget di saya abisnya. Saya agak pemilih soalnya kalo baca gituan/? Mesti yang manganya kaya punya dua orang itu. Wkwkwk makanya agak sulit cari yang sreg.

Makasih buat yang lain juga yang udh capek2 ngasih rekomen ke saya! kecup basah dari saya! Salam cinta saya sampaikan bersama merpati/? /slap

Saya kebanyakan ngomong kayanya xD

Maap, juga ga pernah bales review. Bukannya gamau, takut disangka PHP word sayanya. Tanpa disadari sekarangpun saya lagi PHP word/? xD

Susah memang kalau authornya suka ngeles/? . .maap. /sesi lebaran/

Leave review? Pyooong~

.

 **[Rilakkumahun — 20 Juli 2015]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shoot Me!**

 **Bagian Delapan.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **T** iga detik kemudian, setelah ia mendapati Jongin dan seorang wanita di balik pintu apartemen dengan keadaan buruk, tubuhnya tersentak tiba–tiba. Tersadar dari keterkejutan yang menyerangnya beberapa menit lalu. Sehun terdiam. Lebih tepatnya hanya mampu terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, alisnya bertautan. Air wajahnya berubah, pikirannya bertanya banyak hal. Namun, tak satupun yang mampu ia jawab. Karena itu, wajah yang semula yakin berubah drastis, ia gelisah. Hatinya berteriak meminta penjelasan.

Tapi, sekali lagi ia berfikir. Untuk alasan apa Jongin harus memberikannya penjelasan? Ia bukan seseorang yang berada dalam hubungan istimewa dengan Jongin. Jadi, untuk alasan apa Sehun berfikir bahwa Jongin harus melakukan hal semacam itu? Tidak akan ada hal yang berubah hanya karena Sehun salah paham. Jongin tidak mungkin meletakan Sehun di titik seperti itu.

Sehun hanya angin yang tiba–tiba datang dan pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun selain perasaan sejuk sesaat.

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, tubuhnya kembali tersentak. Bagaimana bisa ia melamun disaat seperti itu?

"Ma–maaf!"

Perasaannya yang berubah sensitif tiba–tiba memintanya untuk segera menjauh dari sana. Sehun melakukannya dengan baik, setelah membungkuk memberi salam, pemuda manis itu melangkah meninggalkan posisinya.

Mungkin saja mereka sepasang kekasih, dan Sehun cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menjadi pengganggu. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan spekulasi kekasih yang berhasil di simpulkan otaknya.

Langkahnya memberat, ia sudah berada cukup jauh dari apartemen Jongin. Sehun mendesah kecewa saat menyadari tidak ada siapapun yang berniat menyusulnya. Sekedar menanyakan maksud kedatangannya. Dan ia terkekeh menyadari pemikirannya barusan. Tawa yang terdengar tidak menyenangkan, karena bagaimana'pun tertawa hanya dilakukan saat keadaan hati tengah baik—dalam kadar kebahagiaan. Sedangkan, yang baru saja dilakukannya adalah tertawa disaat kelopak matanya bahkan tidak mampu menahan bulir air mata yang menggenangi pelupuknya.

Sehun bergerak menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Baekhyun benar,

 _"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal, Sehun!"_

 _Aku menyesal.._

Hingga rasanya ingin meminta kepada Tuhan untuk mengulang beberapa hari lalu, kembali mengulang waktu.

Sehun berfikir, mungkin Jongin akan memilih tetap tinggal daripada harus mengejar Sehun.

Ahh.. bukan _mungkin_ ,

Tapi, _pasti_..

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Jongin..?"

Jongin menghela napas, tatapan wanita itu menyudutkannya. Tidak dalam artian memaksa sebuah pengakuan, namun seolah memberikan sebuah tamparan telak pada hatinya.

"Aku tau kau bukan orang bodoh—" ia menatap Jongin. "—aku yakin, kau tidak akan membiarkannya."

Jongin memejamkan matanya ketika namanya kembali di ucapkan. Jongin tahu, saudara wanita satu–satunya yang ia miliki setelah tragedi belasan tahun lalu itu keras kepala, sama sepertinya namun dalam kadar yang lebih daripada dirinya. Jongin tahu, wanita yang sepenuhnya ia sayangi dengan seluruh jiwanya itu, memiliki obesesi sendiri akan kebahagiaannya.

"Sudah memang harus terjadi 'kan?" Ia tersenyum, menepuk bahu Jongin. "Sudah seharusnya, suatu saat nanti rasa sayangmu bukan hanya untukku saja. Aku sudah bersiap untuk itu bahkan sejak awal. Jika kau menyayangiku, maukah kau mendengarkan aku untuk saat ini?"

Jongin terdiam, kemudian menghela napas dengan sebuah senyum maklum. "Aku tau, kau memang keras kepala."

"Hah! Seperti kau tidak saja, adik bodoh!" Sang Kakak memukul pelan kepala Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh.

"Hei, jadi bagaimana?"

"Tidak untuk saat ini,"

Sang kakak merengut, sudah dibujuk seperti apapun si konsisten Jongin yang kelewat konsisten memang selalu memilih jalan hidupnya seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padanya saat ini, ada hal yang harus aku lakukan sebelum ini."

Kakaknya mengeryit, "Soal apalagi?"

"Kesempatan yang kuajukan sejak jauh–jauh hari—"

Wanita seumuran Yifan itu membelalak, "Jong—"

Jongin tersenyum, "—Aku tidak mungkin melupakan tekadku untuk balas budi, 'kan?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Tepat ketika ketukan ketiga baru saja akan mendarat pada badan pintu, seseorang dengan balutan pakaian santai menyapanya dari dalam. Bukan menyapa dalam artian sebenarnya. Mata sipit Baekhyun membesar, mendapati sahabat seperjuangannya berada dalam keadaan luar biasa kacau.

Mata merah, pipi basah, isak tangis dan jangan lupakan lendir dari hidungnya. _Eww_.

"Sehun– _ah_?"

" _Huks_ – Baek, peluk aku!"

Dan Baekhyun sukses _jawdrop_.

...

Kebanyakan orang bilang saat perasaan hati tengah gundah, maka hal pertama yang paling nampak adalah tiba–tiba bisu ( _lagi–lagi bukan dalam artian sebenarnya_ ), hilang nafsu makan, cenderung senang melamun, dan sering menghela napas.

Dan Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, setelah semua ciri–ciri di atas terjadi pada Sehun. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun itu tidak pernah patah hati, hormon bahagianya terlalu banyak sampai–sampai meluap dan luber. Jadi, sekalipun patah hati dia merasa tidak sedang patah hati. Atau bisa jadi kasusnya memang berbeda dengan Sehun.

Menit–menit berlalu dengan penuh keheningan, setelah Baekhyun membawa Sehun ke kamarnya dan sekarang anak itu malah menatap keluar jendela sok _melankolis_. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke arah sahabat satu hati satu jiwanya itu, memberikannya usapan lembut di kepalanya, menyisir surai hitamnya. Baekhyun jadi ingat sesuatu, dulu sewaktu mereka pertama kali mengikrarkan diri sebagai sepasang sahabat _teletubies_ , dia dan Sehun pernah berjanji untuk tidak pernah mengganti warna rambut mereka sampai keduanya lulus sekolah. Alasannya simpel, karena keduanya ingin terlihat seperti sepasang anak kembar. Tapi, kenyataan memukulnya terlalu kuat, Sehun tumbuh sangat tinggi dalam jangka waktu satu tahun.

Baekhyun mendengus kemudian terkekeh, menimbulkan tatapan bertanya dari pemuda dengan hidung dan pipi merah di depannya.

"Baek—"

Mata sembab itu menatap Baekhyun sedih, segukan yang sesekali terdengar membuat lelaki bertubuh kecil itu merasa begitu iba. Sehun yang di kenalnya selalu menunjukan raut wajah _songong minta di pukul_ kini menatapnya dengan kelopak mata sayu dengan lelehan air mata di pipinya.

Baekhyun sedikit terhenyak. Tidak menjawab.

Sehun terdiam sesaat, memastikan sesuatu. "Kau tidak marah padaku 'kan?"

"Sebenarnya sesaat sebelum kau datang dengan menangis layaknya bayi aku masih marah."

"Kau jahat, Baek."

"Biar saja, sekali-kali kau memang harus di beri pelajaran, _sih_."

Sehun merengut, sepertinya ia salah memilih tempat untuk menenangkan dirinya. Baekhyun 'kan memang terlalu kejam dan tidak berperasaan _ya_?

"—Baek.."

"Aku tahu, karena Jongin 'kan?"

Hening menjemput untuk beberapa saat, tangan kurus Baekhyun masih mengusap punggung Sehun yang terlihat lelah. Kepala anak itu menunduk di dadanya, menghalanginya untuk melihat bagaimana raut wajahnya.

"Apa kau pernah patah hati?"

"Sejauh ini _sih_ tidak, Ah! Kau baru saja patah hati karena Jongin, _ya_?" Baekhyun mencolek pipi Sehun main-main.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Ayo mengaku saja! Kalau patah hati itu berarti suka _lho_ ~!"

Sehun cemberut, duh Baekhyun memang payah sekali dalam hal menghibur seseorang, kenapa juga dia betah sekali berteman dengan spesies macam Baekhyun. "Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, Baek?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Kalau aku menyukai Jongin."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya terkejut, Sehun baru saja mengakui hal yang membuat Baekhyun sakit kepala seharian karena memikirkan cara untuk membuatnya mengaku. "Astaga kau benar-benar membuat aku pening, Sehun!"

Sehun terdiam cukup lama, sebelum kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya cukup membuat Baekhyun terhenyak.

"Ia pasti akan berfikir untuk menjauhiku, jika tahu yang sebenarnya."

Baekhyun tersentak, tatapan mata Sehun membuatnya tertegun. Cara Sehun memandangnya dengan sorot mata sendu membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Egonya tidak lagi memaksanya untuk menghakimi Sehun.

Sehun takut diabaikan.

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun sadar, bahwa perasaan Sehun pada Jongin mungkin telah membawanya sangat jauh, menariknya dalam lorong gelap tanpa ujung, hingga titik dimana ia takut merasa kehilangan.

Sehun jatuh pada pesona Jongin.

Ia jatuh cinta.

Ia merasa tidak perlu lagi memperdebatkan betapa keras kepalanya Sehun selama ini. Karena mungkin ia merasa terlalu jatuh hingga tidak lagi memiliki keberanian untuk membuka lebar kedua matanya, tidak mampu melihat hati Jongin.

Malamnya, ketika meja makan hanya diisi oleh ketiganya, termasuk ibu Baekhyun, karena ayah Baekhyun bukan pekerja yang pulang setiap hari dan kakak lelaki Baekhyun —Byun Baekbum tinggal di flat dekat kampusnya. Sebenarnya itu yang membuat Baekhyun mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari ibunya. Untuk satu alasan lagi Sehun merasa begitu iri pada Baekhyun dan kehidupannya. Terkadang bertengkar memperebutkan _odeng_ di meja makan adalah satu hal dari ratusan hal yang ingin di lakukannya bersama keluarganya, setidaknya bersama Yifan. Namun, sekali lagi pil pahit, tidak pernah berubah menjadi manis. Karena kenyataannya memperebutkan semangkuk soup rumput laut bersama Baekhyun dapat membuatnya merasa sedikit lega.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Detak jam dinding di permukaan _wallpaper_ ruang kerja seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rahang tegas itu, menjadi satu–satunya hal paling bising yang dapat terdengar. Terdengar menakutkan bagi sebagian orang disaat sekitarnya hanya ada kesunyian, mendebarkan tak terkendali. Seorang lelaki yang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya menatap lekat pada seorang lagi yang berdiri tepat di depan mejanya. Lelaki itu, seperti halnya Yifan, juga mengarahkan pandangannya pada lawan bicaranya, namun, memang tidak selekat Yifan.

Yifan menjadi pihak yang pertama kali memecah keheningan yang menjemput sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar. "Kau serius mengambil kesempatan itu?"

"Ini janjiku untuk membalas budi,"

"Balas budi _ya_? Sudah aku katakan untuk melupakannya saja, kau masih bersikeras seperti itu?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Bagaimana pun juga, aku berharap kau memberitahunya."

Jongin menatap kilatan dalam kedua iris tajam Yifan.

Lelaki itu menarik napas dalam, " _Hah_! Aku tidak berniat mencari penggantimu, Jongin. Sepertinya anak itu memang tidak ada bakat sama sekali di bidang olahraga. Melelahkan sekali."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Yifan terdiam, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memilihku?"

Yifak sedikit tersentak, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh. "Kau bertanya lagi?"

"Karena kau tidak benar–benar serius menjawabnya saat itu."

Yifan memandang Jongin dengan sebelah tangannya yang memangku wajah, menatap Jongin seolah memainkan rasa ingin tahu lelaki muda dihadapannya. "Benar–benar ingin tau?"

Jongin mengangguk singkat.

"Karena—"

...

Dan ketika detik kembali menjemput hening Jongin terdiam, kali ini bukan lagi dihadapan meja kerja Yifan. Ia berdiri dengan tatapan lurus pada sebuah benda pipih vertikal berwarna _almond_ dengan sebuah hiasan tergantung di permukaannya.

 _Sehun's World._

Jongin terkekeh ketika beberapa kalimat yang tertulis kecil di bawah dua kata itu, berhasil menggelitiknya.

 _Note: yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk, staff only!_

Jongin benar–benar mendapati itu suatu hal yang kelewat lucu, sampai ia tidak dapat melunturkan senyumnya sedari tadi.

Anak itu.

 _"Dia sedang pergi ke rumah Baekhyun, kau tahu 'kan? Sahabat kentalnya itu? Dia berkata padaku bahwa dia butuh waktu tenang, membutuhkan waktu tenang apanya kalau dia malah bersama si bocah Byun itu."_

Jongin terpaku, senyumnya luntur seketika, mengingat apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari bibir Yifan. Jongin sadar, sepenuhnya sadar. Yifan bukan sekedar lelaki muda yang sukses diusianya. Lelaki itu memiliki sesuatu yang tidak Jongin pahami di dalam dirinya. Kemampuannya menebak dan memperkirakan sesuatu selalu tepat pada sasaran. Kemampuan yang membuatnya selalu sukses dalam setiap langkah besar yang ia ambil. Termasuk dalam memperkirakan perasaan seseorang.

 _"Karena, aku tau sejak awal, jika Sehun akan jatuh cinta padamu."_

Tujuan sesungguhnya yang Yifan rancang, bukan mengembangkan bakat Sehun. Tetapi, menunjuk seseorang yang ia kira pantas untuk Sehun.

Dan Jongin tidak dapat berkutik. Bagaikan tikus dalam saluran air, Jongin seolah terpeleset dan terjatuh dalam aliran air karena skenario orang lain.

Jongin telah sampai pada titik dimana pilihan bukan lagi sebuah pilihan melainkan sebuah keharusan. Karena sayangnya, ia terjebak dan benar–benar jatuh pada permainan Yifan.

Ia sudah menaruh hatinya pada apa yang Yifan tawarkan.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Apa kau yakin, Baek?" Sehun meringis, mendengar saran Baekhyun. Sungguh demi semua koleksi boneka stroberi milik sahabatnya itu, dia belum siap bertemu Jongin.

"Aku yakin! Yakin sekali!"

"Tapi—aku.."

Baekhyun meletakan jari telunjuknya, di atas bibir kemerahan milik Sehun. Menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas sanggahan yang bahkan belum sempat Sehun katakan. Baekhyun tidak mau penolakan! Pokoknya untuk yang satu ini Sehun harus menurut padanya.

"Aku menolak diberi penolakan!"

Kepala Sehun pening seketika. Ia menghela napas dalam—dalam. Meyakinkan keraguan yang masih bersemayam di dalam hatinya. _Dengarkan Baekhyun untuk sekali ini saja._

Sehun sudah cukup puas dengan segala karma yang menyerangnya bertubi–tubi akibat kekeras–kepalaannya. Sehun jadi berfikir apa Baekhyun itu keturunan _dewi fortuna ya_? Kenapa dia bisa selalu secara gamblang menunjukan rasa sukanya _sih_?

"Menurut informasi Chanyeol, hari ini Jongin jelas–jelas ada kelas yang tidak mungkin di tinggalkannya. Chanyeol juga bilang, kelasnya akan berakhir satu jam setelah jam sekolah kita berakhir. Itu artinya—" Baekhyun meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu. "—jika naik bus akan memakan waktu sekitar empatpuluh lima menit. Jadi, masih ada limabelas menit sebelum dia keluar." Wajahnya berbinar bahagia.

Sehun menganga takjub. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar–benar semangat sekali mempertemukannya dengan Jongin. Tapi, tiba–tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Baek!"

Baekhyun menoleh. "Apa? Jangan katakan kau tidak mengerti perkataanku barusan, Sehun."

"Bukan! Mengenai hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol—" Sehun bermimpi melihat pipi sahabatnya memerah. Tingkah malu–malunya membuat Sehun reflek meringis. Sebelum sempat melanjutkan kata–katanya, Sehun sudah berakhir terlonjak kaget ketika Baekhyun menjulurkan telapak tangannya. Dan keberadaan benda berkilau di jari manis Baekhyun membuatnya memincingkan sebelah matanya ke arah sahabatnya itu, "Apa—?"

"Kami sudah berada dalam suatu hubungan istimewa, tentu saja!"

Sehun membelalak tak percaya.

"Aku lebih memilih menjadi _cheetah_ dibandingkan denganmu yang lebih memilih menjadi seekor kura–kura tua."

Sehun tau, Baekhyun berusaha menyindirnya.

...dasar sialan!

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Hei, Jong!" Seorang lelaki tinggi merangkul bahu Jongin akrab. Senyuman lebarnya membuat Jongin mengeryit curiga.

"Kau mencurigakan." Jongin kembali fokus pada sebuah buku di hadapannya. "Katakan apa maksudmu."

" _Yeah_! Seperti yang semua orang tahu, kau memang _to the point_ sekali, Jong!"

Jongin terdiam. Balas menatap Chanyeol, mulai menaruh sedikit perhatian akan kedatangan lelaki tinggi itu. Kenapa sekarang Jongin merasa bahwa senyuman Chanyeol seperti tengah meledeknya? Senyuman tidak simetris di bibir pemuda itu terasa aneh.

"Hei—"

Jongin menarik sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan berpengaruh atau tidak padamu, tapi—" Chanyeol mengerling. "—Baekhyun akan datang kesini, menemuiku."

Jongin cukup tahu, Baekhyun mana yang Chanyeol maksud. Satu–satunya pemuda yang dikenalnya bernama Baekhyun memang hanya sahabat Sehun. Jongin merasa tidak perlu bertanya kelanjutan siapa si Baekhyun itu. Tapi, yang menjadi masalahnya, apa hubungan antara Baekhyun yang akan datang untuk menemui lelaki di depannya ini dengan eksistensi Jongin?

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan bahwa dia akan datang bersama sahabatnya?" Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat Jongin cukup tersentak, meski tersirat. "Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa antara kalian. Karena yang aku tau, Sehun hanya sebatas muridmu saja. Tapi, setelah mendengar bagaimana Baekhyun berkata padaku, aku mengerti keinginan Sehun untuk menemuimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Karena kau bukan seseorang yang akan membiarkan orang lain untuk masuk kedalam apartemenmu, apalagi sampai menginap. Aku masih ingat penolakanmu, tentu saja. Itu artinya, Sehun bukan lagi kau anggap sebagai orang lain untukmu, ahh— _untuk hatimu_."

Jongin membelalak. Senyum miring yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol membuatnya paham bahwa mungkin lelaki ini tengah berusaha membuatnya mengakui sesuatu. Dan Jongin benci saat tahu, Chanyeol mengerti tanpa mendengar penjelasan darinya.

"Aku benar'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, main–main.

"Sial, aku tidak berniat berargumen denganmu." Jongin melepaskan satu tawanya.

"Ah! Untuk apa? Kau akan tetap kalah'kan?" Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya, tidur satu ranjang dengan seseorang yang kau sukai? Apa itu membuatmu mati–matian menahan hasrat ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

Jongin diam–diam menyeringai, "Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Tentu saja."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Jongin akan keluar sekitar tigapuluh menit lagi, dia berkata padaku ada yang harus dilakukannya setelah kelas selesai."

"Ah begitu?" Sehun tersenyum. Ia mendesah kecewa dalam diam, kepalanya menunduk memandang sepatu putih yang di pakainya. Mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Sepatu yang kali ini dikenakannya memang bukan sepatu yang sama dengan saat itu. Namun, cukup membuatnya teringat tentang, pelemparan sepatu oleh Jongin hingga Sehun berakhir mengejar seekor anjing sipit, dan menangis di dalam box telepon. Ia sudah menyimpan sepatu itu, karena tentu saja sebelah sepatu tidak dapat di pakai lagi.

"Aku akan menemanimu, Sehun! Sampai Jongin datang."

Sehun sontak tersadar. "Tidak perlu, Baek. Pergilah. Aku tidak apa–apa."

"Sehun—"

"Aku sudah bukan anak–anak lagi, Baek." Sehun merengut.

Ia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia tidak akan menangis hanya karena ditinggal sendirian, dia bahkan tahu jalan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tahu, bus yang akan mengantarkannya sampai ke rumahnya. Setelah meyakinkan pada Baekhyun tentang keberaniannya, sahabatnya itu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian meskipun dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sedangkan, Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan singkat sampai keduanya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti tiba–tiba. Sehun menundukan wajahnya kontras dengan senyum cerah yang baru saja diperlihatkannya. Sehun berdiri dengan menggenggam erat tali tasnya. Chanyeol bilang, Jongin selalu keluar dari gerbang ini. Jadi, ia hanya harus menunggunya. Namun, beberapa orang yang terus berlalu—lalang di sekitarnya membuat Sehun sedikit risih. Ia tidak terbiasa ditempatkan pada lingkungan ramai seperti ini. Apalagi, saat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya mengeryit, mungkin mempertanyakan _untuk apa seorang anak Menengah Atas berada di sekitar Universitas?_

Sehun meremas jemarinya yang saling bertaut. Memandang gelisah saat tidak juga mendapati siluet Jongin, beberapa kali Sehun menoleh, berkali–kali pula ia menghela napas kecewa.

Dan ketika matahari semakin menyingsing hilang dari peraduannya. Sehun kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Sudah mulai sepi. Dan dirinya dengan begitu bodoh berdiri disini sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Chanyeol berkata bahwa Jongin akan keluar dalam tigapuluh menit, tapi Sehun tidak mungkin menyalahkan lelaki tinggi itu. Chanyeol mungkin salah, tapi ia tidak perlu merasa harus bertanggung jawab atas Sehun. Tentu saja, karena ia tidak benar–benar tau apa yang akan Jongin lakukan setelah urusannya selesai. Mungkin sesuatu yang mendadak membuat Jongin tinggal lebih lama, atau bahkan sejak awal Jongin tidak ada di sana. Mungkin lelaki yang ditunggunya Itu, sudah sejak tadi pulang untuk membereskan sesuatu. _Mungkin saja._

Kalau begitu, untuk apa Sehun menunggu? Sebuah kotak kosong tidak akan pernah terisi sesuatu jika tidak dibuka terlebih dahulu. Begitupula dengan harapannya, harapannya akan tetap kosong tanpa apapun didalamnya, jika seseorang yang ia inginkan tidak pernah berniat membuka kotak yang diberikannya.

Sehun mendesah sekali lagi.

Hatinya berteriak memaksanya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Namun, entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya yang lain merasa sedikit ragu untuk melakukannya.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Sehun memutuskan untuk berbalik, menjauh. Tepat ketika tubuhnya berbalik, dan belum sempat melangkah. Alisnya bertautan, memandang sepasang sepatu yang berada tepat di depannya.

Ia mendongak, seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang melebar menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

.

"Menungguku?"

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya kuat–kuat. Enggan menjawab.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia menyadari Sehun tidak mengikuti langkahnya. "Sehun?"

"Sejak kapan?"

Jongin mengeryit.

"Sejak kapan.. kau disini?" Sehun menunduk dalam. "Apa bagimu itu menyenangkan? Membuatku menunggumu dengan bodoh selama itu? Apa itu menyenangkan?"

Jongin tersentak.

Sehun menarik napas dalam, "Aku hanya ingin bicara, dan kau membuat semuanya menjadi sulit. Apa bagimu itu menyenangkan? Kau—" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Dan raut wajah Jongin membuatnya ragu melanjutkan kata–katanya. "—aku akan pulang sendiri. Maaf membuatmu terganggu."

Jongin terpaku, ia jelas masih cukup sadar saat melihat pipi basah Sehun. Sayangnya ia tersadar saat Sehun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia mendesah.

Bukan Sehun yang bodoh. Karena satu–satunya orang bodoh disini adalah dirinya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

Pertanyaan Yifan berhembus layaknya hembusan angin. Sehun yang di tatap khawatir oleh Yifan hanya terdiam dan melenggang masuk tanpa kata. Yifan mengeryit, apalagi ini? Si _melankolis_ Sehun bahkan berkali lipat lebih menyebalkan daripada si _hyperactive_ Sehun. Yifan bersumpah.

"Kemarin, Jongin datang menemuiku—"

Sehun terus melangkah, tidak tertarik.

"—memberikan hasil evaluasimu selama tiga minggu."

Sehun terkekeh dalam hati, _evaluasi_ apanya?

"—dan surat pengunduran diri."

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Kepalanya reflek menoleh pada Yifan. Meminta penjelasan tapi Kakaknya itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan. Bahkan tidak hanya pengunduran diri, dia juga akan segera pergi meninggalkan Seoul beberapa hari lagi."

 **...**

Sehun tidak terlalu ingat Yifan berkata apa setelah itu. Yang ia ingat hanya _pengunduran diri Jongin_ dan _pergi meninggalkan Seoul dalam beberapa hari ke depan_. Bahkan dalam keadaan hujan dan basah kuyup Sehun tetap berlari meninggalkan rumah ketika belum genap enampuluh menit berada disana. Sehun tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menunggu.

Yifan berteriak, namun sampai suaranya tenggelam dalam deras hujan Sehun tidak juga menyahutinya. Yifan terdiam, ia tahu mengejar Sehun bukan pilihan yang bagus disaat hatinya hanya tertuju pada satu nama.

 _Jongin_.

Setidaknya Yifan tahu, akan kemana anak itu pergi. Dan menghubungi Jongin adalah cara termudah untuk memastikan bahwa anak itu baik–baik saja semalaman ini.

.

Sehun terengah, beberapa penumpang bus melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Pakaiannya yang basah kuyup mungkin salah satu alasan, selain wajah gundahnya. Untung saja bus dalam keadaan sepi. Pelan–pelan ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi kosong. Hingga melamun menjadi kegiatan yang menemaninya selama perjalanan.

Sehun merasa bodoh, entah mengapa ketika mendengar Yifan berkata Jongin akan pergi dari Seoul dalam beberapa hari tubuhnya reflek membawanya menerobos hujan dan berakhir di dalam bus dengan keadaan basah hanya untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Jika diingat lagi bahkan ia baru saja menyia–nyiakan waktunya berbicara dengan Jongin sore tadi. Ia dengan egoisnya malah meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja disana. Dan memilih untuk memenangkan rasa ragunya, daripada harus berterus terang pada Jongin.

Sehun takut penolakan.

Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menangis diam–diam. Hanya bahunya yang bergetar samar terlihat dengan isak tangis yang sayup terdengar.

 _Sehun butuh Jongin._

Karena kebutuhan bukan suatu hal yang dapat digantikan dengan hal lainnya.

Jika ia membutuhkan Jongin, maka yang dapat menenangkannya hanya Jongin. _Hanya Jongin_.

.

Bus yang ditumpanginya terhenti, Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Bergegas meninggalkan bus. Hatinya berdegup tak terkendali saat menyadari bahwa tujuannya semakin dekat. Dengan hujan yang belum berniat untuk reda. Sehun meninggalkan bus dan berlari kecil berteduh pada halte pemberhentian.

Perlahan menyentuh debaran pada dadanya, perasaan gugup yang menghantuinya membuat tubuhnya bergetar tiba–tiba. Ia berusaha menenangkannya. Sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Namun, baru saja akan melangkah meninggalkan halte. Sebuah payung menghalangi hujan yang akan menyentuh tubuhnya. Dan sebuah sepatu lagi–lagi menghalangi jalannya.

 _Deja vu._

Sehun mendongak, dan sebuah senyum menyambutnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun mendengar beberapa orang berseru pelan dan suara benda terjatuh menghantam aspal basah.

Mata Jongin terbelalak.

Mata Sehun terpejam.

Gerakan Jongin terhenti diudara.

.

Sehun baru saja menarik tengkuk Jongin dan membawanya dalam sebuah pagutan.

Dan payung yang melindungi keduanya terbalik menampung air hujan.

.

Sehun tidak butuh payung.

...Yang ia butuhkan hanya, Jongin.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

— **tobecontinued.**

 **...**

 _Cuapcuap: ahahahaahehehe, ngaret lagi ya? Duhh maap, terkadang dunia nyata memang tidak bisa diabaikan. Saya bahkan sampe beberapa kali ubah plot tambel sana sini tapi tetep aja rasanya ada yang kurang. Sebenernya ada plot yang ditujukan untuk ch. 8 yang udh jadi seminggu yang lalu, tapi insting saya bilang itu plot aneh bgt. Dan berakhir ketik ulang, semoga ini ga mengecewakan ya?_

 _Dan alasan lainnya yang menyebabkan saya akhirnya kejar setoran adlah waktu sadar ada reader yang review ampe tiga kali buat nagih FF ini adudududuh saya tersanjung, thanks to you:_ _ **kaihunluv**_

 _Buat yang lain juga, saya emang ga nulis thanks to buat kalian tp itu bukan berarti saya ga peduli loh, justru sebaliknya, andai saya bisa ketemu kalian udh saya kecup kali ah /ngumpet ketek peceye/_

 _Dan maap kalo ini pendek dan gaje, saya sedang terjebak dalam dunia otaku. Dan manga–manga yaoi yang ahemahem—tidak untuk anak dibawah umur sedang menghantui saya. XD_

 _Salam cinta dan kecup basah dari saya~_

 _Leave review?_

 _ **Rilakkumahun — 16 Agustus 2015**_


	10. Chapter 10

Setidaknya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk tersadar dari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Sayup suara dari mulut ke mulut beberapa orang yang menyaksikan adegan _bagaikan dalam drama_ masih saja berdengung berputar di dalam kepalanya. Menimbulkan sebuah gelombang bunyi yang memekakkan gendang telinganya. Akal sehatnya berteriak agar ia tersadar namun, egonya membiarkannya terbuai dalam lamunan semu disaat manusia lainnya memaki. Sehun masih terdiam, sedang seseorang yang lebih waras memilih untuk tersadar lebih dulu. Menyambar dengan cepat payung yang sempat merasakan tekstur kasar batu jalan. Bukan dengan sebuah tarikan lembut atau ajakan menyenangkan, namun bukan juga sebuah tindakan kasar yang akan melukai pergelangan tangannya. Jongin hanya menariknya dan membawanya menjauh bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengerti mengapa.

Sehun terdiam,

Masih tetap seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shoot Me!**

 **Bagian sembilan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menolak, ketika lelaki yang menjadi alasannya berlari ditengah hujan, hendak membawanya memasuki sebuah garis tak kasat mata dihadapannya. _Itu pintu apartemen Jongin._ Bukan sebuah garis tak kasat mata, entah bersama ingatannya yang mana lagi, yang saat ini berbaur memenuhi kepalanya.

Sehun menahan dirinya, ketika Jongin menariknya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang saat ini kau pikirkan," Jongin beralih menatap Sehun. "Setidaknya bersihkan tubuhmu, dan aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Jongin terhenyak dalam diam, ketika bias wajah Sehun yang menoleh padanya meskipun hanya beberapa detik bagaikan replika yang tidak pernah ia kenali sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah mengenal Sehun jauh sebelum Sehun tau siapa itu lelaki bernama Kim Jongin yang dalam persepsinya menjadi lelaki yang _tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah datar sedatar aspal jalanan_. Jongin sudah mengenal Sehun jauh sebelum pemuda itu tumbuh besar dengan tinggi yang hampir menyamai dirinya. Ia sudah mengenal Sehun jauh sebelum anak manja itu bahkan menginjakan kakinya di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Lelaki muda itu sudah mengenal Sehun jauh sebelum si pemilik kulit susu itu bisa membaca abjad dalam sebuah kalimat.

Jongin sudah mengenal Sehun jauh sebelum Sehun mengenalnya. Lelaki tan itu sudah lebih dulu memperhatikan Sehun dalam diam. Lelaki tan itu sudah lebih dulu menjaga pandangannya untuk terus tertuju pada pemuda belasan tahun itu.

Tanpa sedikitpun Sehun tau tentang itu.

.

Dan Sehun mengenal Jongin hanya ketika takdir membawa keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah hubungan tak terduga dengan Yifan sebagai ibu perinya.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap tumpukan baju yang Jongin letakan di sebuah bagian kering di dalam kamar mandinya. Sebuah baju putih polos dengan lengan kepanjangan dan sebuah celana Training besar yang juga panjang.

Kepalanya sakit. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan hujan, dan beberapa hari ini ia merasa seperti seorang bocah yang merengek untuk main hujan-hujanan pada ibunya. Ia menghela napas, menjilat bibirnya yang beberapa menit lalu dirasanya masih lembab. Sehun meringis, enggan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Jongin?

Ia menghela napas sekali lagi, mau tidak mau ia memang harus menghadapinya.

Dan pemandangan yang pertama kali ditangkap kedua matanya ketika baru saja melewati pintu kamar mandi adalah bayangan Jongin dengan dua buah gelas lucu diatas counter dapurnya. Sehun sebut gelas lucu karena salah satu gelas itu bergambar larva kuning. Tiba-tiba teringat masa lalu, saat dengan bodoh ia merecoki Jongin seminggu penuh untuk ponsel kesayangannya.

Sehun mendekat dengan langkah perlahan, sampai saat dimana pergerakaannya tertangkap pandangan mata Jongin. Jongin menoleh, langkah Sehun terhenti. Kedua iris malam Jongin yang terlihat lelah memandangnya lekat. Sehun belum sempat menghindar. Ia tanpa sengaja menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya. Namun, Sehun bukan Jongin. Ia menjadi pihak yang lebih dulu memutus kontak mata antara keduanya.

Hening menyergap datangnya malam, suara rintik yang sayup terdengar seolah menjadi musik pengiring lain diantara bunyi mendenging di dalam ruangan.

"Kau marah?" Sehun bertanya, entah pada Jongin atau jemari kakinya. Pandangannya lurus kebawah, menatap kakinya, namun bicara untuk Jongin.

"Menurutmu?" Jongin tidak menoleh pada Sehun, ia masih saja sibuk dengan _dua buah gelas lucu_ dihadapannya. Membuat segelas coklat hangat dan segelas kopi.

"Kau marah." Sehun menunduk dalam-dalam. Memainkan jemari tangannya gelisah. Jongin pasti marah, siapapun pasti akan marah kalau di perlakukan seperti itu. Namun, bisakah Jongin lihat ketulusan dalam hatinya? Bisakah Jongin merasakannya?

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku marah?"

Kepala Sehun semakin tertunduk, dengan bibir yang dikatupkan rapat-rapat. Dan mata yang hampir memberat. Sehun terdiam, memilin ujung bajunya. "Ma—maaf.." ia bergumam takut-takut.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda manis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu. Memandangannya sejenak, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya, berdiri tepat didepannya dengan sengaja membuat kedua ibu jari kaki mereka bertemu. "Kau cengeng sekali akhir-akhir ini." Ujarnya dengan nada rendah, ketika Sehun terdiam cukup lama.

Sehun menggeleng pelan membantah perkataan Jongin. Ia tidak pernah rela dibilang cengeng meskipun dalam keadaan berlumuran air mata dengan segukan tangis memenuhi gendang telinganya. Ia tidak cengeng.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah, bukan berarti cengeng. Aku tidak cengeng!" Sehun cemberut. "Maaf.."

Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun, terdiam beberapa saat. "Tidak ingin memelukku?"

"Eh—" pipinya merona merah, "bo—bolehkah?" Ia bergumam lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku sudah berada sedekat ini 'kan?" Jongin menahan senyumnya. "Tidak berani memelukku, tapi berani menciumku ditengah keramaian?"

Sehun tidak ingat pernah merasakan suhu air yang mendidih atau tidak, tapi rasanya panas sekali sampai-sampai ia merasa kalau kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan asap tebal. Wajahnya memerah seperti warna merah yang paling merah.

Ia sempat merutuki Jongin ditengah rasa bersalahnya pada lelaki tan itu. Tapi, Jongin memang seperti itu 'kan? Ia tidak pernah mengatakan ia marah pada Sehun, tapi ia akan mendiamkannya untuk membuatnya merenungi sendiri apa yang telah ia lakukan.

 _Jadi, bagaimana mungkin Sehun rela berpisah dengan Jongin, jika lelaki tan itu seperti ini?_

Kepalanya terjatuh diatas bahu Jongin, tangannya meraih kanan dan kiri sisi tubuh Jongin, meremat pakaian lelaki tan itu hingga kusut. Tidak benar-benar memeluknya, ia hanya butuh bersandar.

"Jongin tidak marah 'kan?" Sehun berkata pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan Jongin menggeleng, sambil berbisik.

Diam-diam ingatannya membawa Sehun pada perkataan Yifan. Ia mencengkram baju Jongin kuat, napasnya memberat dan matanya memanas.

"Apa yang kau dengar dari, Yifan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam menekan permukaan bibirnya pada bahu Jongin. Menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan jauh disana, Yifan terdiam menatap rintik air hujan yang jatuh membasahi jalan dari balik jendela kaca kamarnya. Berembun dan menguap.

Teringat masa lalu.

.

.

.

"London?" Sehun tersentak dengan mata melebar penuh. "Kenapa harus ke London?"

Jongin melirik Sehun yang kini menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Kenapa harus ke London, Jongin!" Ia kembali bertanya tak sabaran, karena Jongin tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Tidak ada hanya ingin melanjutkan sekolahku saja."

Sehun menghela napas. Jadi, dia berlari-lari seperti orang gila hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. Sehun memeluk bantal yang dipangkuannya, meletakan dagunya diatas permukaan bantal itu. "Kalau hanya ingin melanjutkan sekolahmu di Seoul juga bisa 'kan? Kenapa harus jauh-jauh!"

Jongin terkekeh. Kemudian menahan tawanya saat Sehun menatapnya jengkel. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya, enggan berhadapan dengan Jongin.

Kenapa juga dia harus tanya? Bodoh sekali sih!

"Aku yang akan melanjutkan sekolahku kenapa kau yang repot?"

Sehun bungkam, lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu menggelitik hatinya. Ribuan kosa kata yang berada diujung lidahnya terpaksa kembali ditelannya bulat-bulat. Sehun biasanya tidak pernah mau kalah jika sudah berdebat dengan Jongin. Tapi saat ini dia dibuat diam seribu bahasa dengan mudahnya.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot melarangku untuk pergi?"

Entah siapa yang bodoh. Sehun hanya terlalu malu untuk bilang, kalau dia menyukai Jongin. Seharusnya Jongin tau meskipun dia tidak mengatakannya 'kan! Jongin 'kan pintar. Tapi, Sehun lupa kalau Jongin bukan seseorang yang bisa menebak perasaan orang lain.

"Aku tidak tau, akan ada seseorang yang begitu takut kehilanganku saat ini." Lagi–lagi Jongin terkekeh.

Telinga Sehun panas. Maka dengan satu gerakan tangan ia melemparkan bantal sofa didadanya tepat ke wajah Jongin. Masa bodo' kalau Jongin jadi jelek setelahnya.

"MATI SAJA KAU SANA!"

Dan Sehun melangkah cepat menjauhi Jongin memasuki kamar lelaki tan itu, tidak lupa dengan membanting pintunya. Tapi, ia lupa satu hal. Kamar itu adalah kamar Jongin

"Galak sekali."

Sehun marah, bukan karena Jongin yang meledeknya. Ia marah karena jawaban yang harus dilontarkannya hanya iya dan iya saja. Ujung-ujungnya pasti masih alasan yang sama. Sehun tidak ingin Jongin pergi. Setidaknya setelah dia berhasil membuatnya merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu melayang di dalam tubuhnya untuk pertama kali dalam hidup.

Sehun jelas tidak ingin kehilangan figur Jongin, disaat perasaannya tengah meluap-luap seperti saat ini.

Sehun sudah siap dengan tangan di kenop pintu untuk menguncinya. Namun, dorongan tiba–tiba dari luar membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Hampir terjungkal.

Sehun berteriak, merutuk tindakan Jongin. Belum sempat tersadar, tiba–tiba saja Jongin sudah berada di dalam satu ruangan dengannya. Tangan lelaki tan itu meraba pintu dibelakangnya kemudian menguncinya.

Mata Sehun melotot, firasatnya berkata sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. "YA! Kenapa kau kunci pintunya!"

Jongin tak menjawab, ia berjalan mendekati Sehun. Dan si pemuda manis itu malah beringsut mundur.

"Ada apa denganmu!" Sehun was-was. "Jangan macam-macam!"

Entah Sehun bermimpi atau tidak, tapi Jongin seperti mengeluarkan aura gelap, membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Jangan mendekat lagi! Kau ini kenapa sih!" Sehun berteriak putus asa. Kakinya membentur meja nakas Jongin. Sehun menoleh, dan mengerang frustasi setelahnya. Siapa sih yang taruh meja disini!

Yang lebih muda menekan dada Jongin dengan telapak tangannya. Jongin sudah berdiri terlalu dekat. Hati Sehun mungkin meledak karena euforia menyenangkan ini.

Jongin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke sisi tubuh Sehun, menapak pada dinding dibelakang nakasnya. Sedangkan Sehun terduduk diatas nakas, mencoba mengikis sedikit saja jarak antara dirinya dan Jongin. Sehun sadar berdekatan dengan Jongin seintim itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Apalagi kesehatan jantungnya.

Tapi, Sehun terkejut ketika kepala Jongin justru terjatuh dibahunya. Memaki dirinya sendiri yang sempat berpikir bahwa Jongin mungkin akan menciumnya. Membuatnya merona sendiri hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Sebuah gumaman pelan dari Jongin membuatnya harus menajamkan pendengarannya. Jongin berbisik, membuat sebagian bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Empat tahun."

Dahi Sehun berkerut.

"Maukah kau menungguku?"

Sehun tersentak, meremas baju didada lelaki tan itu, kemudian menunduk sedih. Kepalanya terus mengulang perkataan Jongin, seperti kaset.

 _'Maukah kau menungguku?'_

"Asalkan kau berjanji akan kembali." Sehun sedikit mendongak. Namun, Jongin tidak menatapnya, ia masih saja dengan lamunannya sendiri. Sehun jadi menerka-nerka apa yang mungkin tengah Jongin pikirkan atau apa yang menjadi beban Jongin?

Jongin kelihatan lelah akhir-akhir ini, seperti tengah memikul sesuatu yang berat. Dan Sehun kecewa saat ia sama sekali tidak tau apa alasannya. Jongin bukan seseorang yang akan mengumbar apa yang dirasakannya memang. Sehun diharuskan berjuang ekstra keras untuk tau, satu saja masalah Jongin.

"Mau tau sesuatu?"

"Tentang apa?"

Tangan Jongin berpindah memeluk Sehun.

"Kau hangat."

Sehun terbatuk singkat, memukul kepala Jongin. "Bodoh!" Wajahnya pasti sudah lelah untuk merona lagi. Aduh tapi hatinya yang berdebar terasa sulit dikendalikan lagi. Rasanya seperti akan melompat keluar karena terlalu lelah dipuji.

Hening sesaat, sebelum sebuah suara aneh yang diyakini berasal dari Sehun membuat Jongin mengeryit dan melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Sehun yang saat ini sudah memerah sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku belum makan apapun." Dan anak itu nyengir aneh. Menggigit lidahnya malu. Dalam hati merutuk.

 _Dasar perut pengganggu suasana!_

.

Keduanya terdiam, satu bersandar pada dinding dan yang satu lagi menumpukan wajahnya pada tangan yang tertekuk, terduduk dengan meja di hadapannya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa masak." Jongin bersidekap.

"Lalu selama ini kau makan apa?"

Jongin mengendikan bahunya, " _Noona_ ku yang membawakannya."

" _Noona_?" Dahi Sehun mengeryit.

"Perempuan yang kau temui beberapa hari lalu di dalam apartemenku."

Sehun ingat, pada saat dimana dia berlari seperti gadis patah hati saat mendapati wanita lain di dalam apartemen Jongin, dalam keadaan tidak baik ( _read: berantakan_ ). Matanya membesar setelahnya.

"Di–dia kakakmu?"

"Aku kira ada seseorang yang baru saja menyadari kesalahpahamannya saat ini." Jongin menatap Sehun.

Sehun menunduk malu. "Aku tidak tahu.." ujarnya dengan nada berayun lucu.

Jongin memang sudah terbiasa memaklumi perilaku absurd Sehun, tapi lelaki tampan itu masih belum cukup terbiasa mendengar dan menyaksikan betapa lucu dan manisnya anak itu sekarang.

"Aku bisa membuat ramyun." Jongin berbalik membelakangi Sehun, mengambil dua bungkus ramyun di dalam kulkasnya.

Sehun tersenyum cerah, mendekati Jongin. Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya sudah terlibat dalam pertengkaran kecil seperti Jongin yang berteriak meminta Sehun untuk duduk manis saja dan Sehun yang bersikeras membantu Jongin.

"YA! Kau menumpahkan airnya, Sehun!"

Dahi Jongin berkedut kesal.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Suara dedaunan yang terbang tertiup angin, atau dedaunan yang bergemerisik diantara ranting daun terdengar jelas. Polusi suara yang dihasilkan manusia teredam dalam alunan dawai angin. Diam-diam angin menelusup, memasuki celah ventilasi menembus tebalnya dinding batu. Angin bahkan selalu mampu menyelinap masuk hanya dengan setitik lubang sekecil pasir.

Sehun memandang lurus langit-langit kamar Jongin. Entah mengapa kantuk tak juga menjemputnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang lelah. Sehun mendesah. Menoleh pada Jongin yang terlelap memunggunginya.

Sedikit merasa bersalah, pasti Jongin lelah sekali seharian ini. Ditambah lagi dia datang dan mengganggunya.

Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun, dia tidak bilang apapun tentang perasaannya. Hanya sebuah permintaan, agar Sehun menunggunya. Lantas apa yang Jongin inginkan setelah ia menunggu? Sehun tidak paham, ia tidak mengerti.

Apa maksud Jongin? Bagaimana perasaannya?

Empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Itu lama, teramat lama bagi Sehun. Ia tidak pernah tau berpisah disaat rasa cintamu sudah mencapai atap seperti saat ini akan terasa berat.

Mungkin Jongin kembali, mungkin juga tidak.

Mungkin Jongin menepati janjinya, mungkin juga tidak.

Atau mungkin Jongin memang menyukainya, tapi mungkin juga... tidak.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ia patah hati begini.

Tangannya terulur. Menulis sesuatu di punggung Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Dan Jongin tersenyum ketika tahu apa itu.

.

.

.

.

 _'Joahaeyo.'_

.

.

.

.

.

— _ **tobecontinued**_.

.

.

.

A/N: ada yang bersedia baca a/n saya? /krik krik krik/ jangkrikpun menjawab.

Kalo mau ngelempar sesuatu ke saya yang plis jangan piso atau kawan2, sehun kek gitu atau mikaela. _Ahh mikaela~_

Saya mau nyengir aja deh, abis bingung mau ngapain. Alasan saya lagi2 sama karena writer's block. Karena sesungguhnya wahai readerku, saya mempunyai waktu luang yang banyak sekali. Ha ha ha ha ha.

Kenapa disini isinya cuman kaihun aja? Karena saya pengennya gitu.

Kenapa juga saya meletakan tbc disitu? Karena saya juga pengennya gitu.

Kenapa ini pendek? Karena saya pengennya gitu.

Dan kenapa saya potong bagian klimaksnya? Karena saya pengennya—WOY TURUNIN GUE WOY!

Oke oke saya serius.

Biar geregetan gitu yegaksih? /krik krik krik/

Gak ya? Eheh

AKHIR KATA GOMENASAI~~~~!

Ps: chap selanjutnya mungkin end mungkin juga tidak~ /ketularan sehun/

Pyong~!

.

 **[Rilakkumahun - 20 Desember 2015]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shoot Me!**

 **Bagian sepuluh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lonceng bergoyang diterpa ayunan pintu, mengirimkan gelombang suara cukup nyaring untuk menyadarkan pemuda dengan surai coklat madu itu dari kegiatannya membersihkan beberapa kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan diatas lantai toko.

Seorang lelaki dengan seragam yang dikenalinya. Kurir jasa pengantar paket. Raut wajahnya agak sulit untuk dibaca. Diantara bingung dan terkejut.

Ia tersenyum, memilih tidak ambil pusing. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya mengirimkan paket," si lelaki menggantung kalimatnya. Sebelum sebelah tangannya terisi sebuket bunga segar dengan perpaduan warna yang apik dan hampir semuanya bunga yang ia sukai, "..se-buket bunga."

"Ah." _Buket bunga?_

"Silahkan tanda-tangani ini." Gulungan nota diulurkan padanya bersama sebuah bolpoin.

"Terimakasih."

Pemuda itu terdiam, se-buket bunga yang dikirimkan ke toko bunga terdengar agak janggal.

Lonceng berbunyi nyaring sekali lagi. Kali ini nampak tubuh jenjangnya yang keluar tergesa, namun seseorang yang dicarinya sudah menghilang berbaur dengan ramainya jalan. Hanya sehelai bunga yang terjatuh diatas batu jalan, tempat lelaki pengantar paket tadi memarkirkan motor bawaannya.

Ia mendesah, kecewa.

Kembali membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam toko. Dipandanginya buket bunga tadi. Memang didominasi warna putih, beberapa kuning, dan merah jambu. Hatinya tergelitik untuk tahu siapa gerangan orang yang mengirimkan paket? Salah kirim 'kah? Tapi tidak mungkin.

Rasanya ada yang aneh. Kenapa si kurir pengantar bunga itu tidak bilang buket bunga ini ditujukan untuk siapa? Kalau benar-benar salah bagaimana? Ceroboh sekali.

Buket bunga yang dikirim ke toko bunga saja sudah jelas-jelas salah sasaran!

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyusuri jalanan yang ramai sore itu. Seoul adalah kota 24jam sama seperti Tokyo dan kebanyakan kota di Negara bagian barat. Lampu-lampu toko dipinggiran jalan yang berbeda warna kadang menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Tujuannya adalah cafe tempat Baekhyun bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penyanyi. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitas kuliahnya dan kerja paruh waktu. Setidaknya ia bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi si strawberry dan kekasihnya itu disana.

Karena matahari mulai terbenam, dan bulan sebentar lagi akan duduk disinggasananya. Sehun sengaja mempercepat langkah, menyatu dengan para pejalan kaki yang lain.

Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Kepalanya berputar seperti piringan hitam, ketika nostrilnya menangkap sebuah aroma yang begitu dikenalnya. Matanya membelalak terkejut, memastikannya sekali lagi diantara ribuan aroma yang berbaur bersama udara malam. Tubuhnya berbalik, menemukan seseorang dengan kemeja putih yang baru saja melewatinya tengah berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya terpaku terbawa masa lalu. Tapi, orang itu adalah wanita.

Sehun tersenyum masam ditempatnya berdiri. Apa rasa rindunya sudah tidak dapat menunggu lagi, ya?

.

Alunan musik berjalan merambat memasuki telinganya. Suara merdu khas sahabat baiknya sejak masih cengeng itu membuatnya tersenyum senang. Ia mengambil sebuah tempat dipojok ruangan cafe, meletakan barang bawaannya diatas meja. Pandangannya jatuh pada dua manusia yang selalu berhasil membuatnya iri setengah mati. Yang satu dengan gitar klasiknya, satunya lagi dengan mic sewarna rambutnya. Duduk santai diatas panggung kecil. Rasanya berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun waktu pertama kali duduk disana.

Sehun menopang dagunya, nyengir tak bersalah saat pandangannya bertubrukan dengan si artist diatas panggung.

"Hah mereka serasi sekali, sih!" Ia bergumam pelan. Memajukan bibirnya. Rasanya iri, cemburu, tapi juga bahagia. Tau 'kan Chanyeol itu teman Jongin. Dengan kata lain Sehun lah cupid Baekhyun. Kalau dia tidak kenal Jongin mana bisa Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol.

Dalam hati meratap, kenapa jadi dia yang menderita begini? Apa cupid Sehun itu banyak berdosa ya, sampai-sampai dewa fortuna malas dekat-dekat.

.

.

"Jadi, seharian kemarin kau keluar hanya beli keperluanmu saja?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan alis terangkat. Meskipun sudah tidak lagi remaja, mereka masih tetap tidak berubah. Yang berubah cuma satu. Warna rambut keduanya. Baekhyun tetap dengan rambut jelaganya. Sehun dengan rambut sewarna madu.

"Habis, aku bingung sih!" Sehun merengut. "Kau juga sok sibuk tidak bisa menemaniku."

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi tau! Aku 'kan juga harus kerja paruh waktu! Memangnya kau yang dari dulu masih begini-gini saja!"

Sehun mendesah. Bahunya turun sejengkal. Kepalanya terjatuh lunglai. Dengan efek gelap garis-garis, Baekhyun disampingnya berjengit mendadak tidak mengenal Sehun.

"Warna rambutku berubah kok!"

Rahang si pemuda strawberry jatuh ditelan grafitasi, kata-katanya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan aksen pengucapannya.

"Aku juga kerja paruh waktu!"

Baekhyun makin berjengit. Kok dia tidak tau ya?

"Dimana?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, "di toko bunga dekat stasiun."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?"

"Baru seminggu."

"Tapi," Baekhyun berdesis, "kok bisa ya?"

"Baek." Sehun _poker face._

.

.

.

.

Bulan berganti, ketika angin musim gugur yang mulai berangsur terasa dingin menusuk tulang. Berhelai-helai daun kering berhembus melayang di udara mengikuti arah angin. Berakhir tertarik untuk bergabung dengan beberapa kawannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah kaki-kaki para pejalan.

Suasana musim gugur selalu sama, tenang.

Biasanya setiap musim gugur Sehun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke festival. Namun, sekarang saat semuanya sudah mulai berubah karena kesibukan masing-masing Sehun mulai melupakan kebiasaannya itu. Sejak Baekhyun dan kekasihnya kian serius dari hari ke hari, Sehun merasa tidak lagi punya ruang se-istimewa dulu. Rasanya ia tidak bisa lagi berlarian sesukanya dulu.

Apalagi, jam kuliahnya yang padat ditambah kerja paruh waktu, tugas yang terkadang tak digubrisnya. Semakin dewasa hidup terasa semakin berat saja. Dia jadi merasa berdosa pada Ayah dan Kakaknya. Kalau dia yang sekarang ini melihat dia dimasa lalu, entah mau di taruh dimana mukanya.

Mantel yang berbulan-bulan kemarin berdebu tak terpakai didalam lemarinya malah jadi penghuni mesin cuci. Angin musim gugur itu ganasnya membawa serta debu jalan dan dedaunan kering. Kadang beberapa masuk ke dalam mata.

Tetapi, Hari itu terlalu sibuk untuk dapat dikatakan setenang musim gugur. Pejalan kaki yang silih berganti setiap detik. Jalanan kota yang dijejaki derit panas ban kendaraan. Diujung jalan tepat pada persimpangan, beberapa pedagang menjajakan barang dagangan mereka. Pusat perbelanjaan murah, itu dipenuhi lautan manusia. Berisik dari satu orang ke orang lainnya, bergema didalam gendang telinganya. Rasanya seperti ingin tuli saja. Kalau saja tidak ingat sopan santun sudah ia bekap mulut orang-orang itu.

Hujan pandangan matanya jatuh pada pedagang permen kapas tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Begitu mendongak, ia terperangah. Baru kali ini dia lihat pedagang permen ganteng _gitu_. Jadi, pengen nikung. _Abis si doi ngga pulang-pulang sih! Ditawar tiga tahun aja tetep keukeuh pengen empat tahun._ Sehun tertawa dalam hati, terkadang menghibur diri sendiri juga perlu.

Pepatah romansa mengatakan padanya, Kesetiaan adalah kunci kesuksesan sebuah hubungan, setelah kejujuran.

Setelah mendapatkan permen incarannya, ia berteduh dibawah pohon rindang, mengistirahatkan kakinya.

Sehun mendongak melihat burung-burung yang terbang bebas. Kepalanya bersandar pada batang pohon dibelakangnya. Sambil menarik napas dalam, ia berdecak pelan. Suara bising masih saling sahut tiada henti.

Kalau diingat-ingat sudah hampir empat tahun, sih. Katanya, setelah empat tahun dia yang ditunggu akan pulang. Entah kenapa jantungnya jadi berdebar. Rasanya debarannya sampai mengetuk-ngetuk dadanya, terasa sampai luar saat telapak tangannya berjejak disana.

Semuanya sudah banyak berubah. _Apa dia juga berubah ya?_

.

.

Waktu itu, satu hari diempat tahun lalu. Ia hanya diminta untuk menunggu. Ia tidak pernah mengunjunginya setelah itu. Pesan burung yang didapatnya dari Yifan hanya sebuah permintaan yang sama. Agar ia tidak mengingkari janjinya.

Jauh sekali, ia merasa risau. Benarkah yang dilakukannya ini?

Kalau ia tak kembali, entah bagaimana dirinya nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangannya bersidekap, matanya menyipit bak detektif di hadapkan pada teka teki yang hampir tersusun. Kepalanya miring ke kanan. Menatapi sekali lagi buket bunga menyambangi toko bunga tempatnya bekerja. Seminggu setelah kiriman bunga pertama datang bulan lalu, ia sudah bertanya pada pemilik toko. Tapi hanya gelengan kepala yang didapatnya.

 _Kurang kerjaan._

Tidak tau ya, kalau tempat ini juga toko bunga? Mengirimi bunga ke sini sama saja dengan mengibarkan bendera perang. Bisa berdampak pada menurunnya nilai jual!

Lagipula siapa orang aneh yang mengirimkan bunga sampai dua kali ke tempat yang sama tanpa pengirim dan penerima. Mau bikin Sehun pening ya?! Atau orang itu kelewat bodoh?

.

.

"Kiriman bunga tanpa penerima?"

Sehun mengangguk, "aneh ya? Kurirnya tidak bilang untuk siapa dan menolak bilang dikirimkan oleh siapa."

"Penggemar rahasiamu, mungkin."

"Tidak ada hal seperti itu, Baek." Sehun mendengus menyeruput vanilla milkshake di tangannya.

"Mungkin saja 'kan? Kau terlalu apatis dengan kehidupan asmaramu, sih! Sensitif sedikit dong."

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya malas. "Tidak sempat pikirkan hal begitu."

Baekhyun mendengus ditanggapi sedingin kutub oleh sahabatnya itu. "Sehun."

"Hm?"

"Lelah tidak?" Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah.

"Huh? Lelah apanya?"

"Lelah tidak hatimu... menunggu lelaki itu kembali?"

.

.

Lampu penyebrangan masih berwarna merah saat Sehun sampai disana. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun di cafe itu entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah. Pandangannya hanya terpaku pada kerikil batu jalan. Berkali-kali menghela napas. Saat beberapa orang menerobos bahunya. Barulah ya tersadar.

 _"Tidak lelahkah hatimu menunggunya, Sehun?"_

Suara Baekhyun terngiang. Langkah Sehun terhenti. Refleksi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menjadi sedikit kabur di matanya. Pelupuk matanya terasa berat. Sampai kedipan kecil pada kelopak matanya memaksa bulir air terjun membuat jejak dipipinya yang dinodai rona merah.

Sehun menangis dalam diam. Ditengah keramaian kota.

 _Sakit sekali rasanya, Jongin_.

.

.

Rintik hujan perlahan-lahan mulai membasahi jalan. Beberapa orang berlarian dengan tas dikepala mereka. Beberapa lagi memilih berteduh atau jika beruntung mereka menerobos hujan tanpa takut dengan payung ditangannya.

Deja vu.

Hujan selalu mampu membawa kembali masa lalu. Masa lalu yang terasa menyenangkan dahulu namun terasa getir dirasakannya sekarang. Hatinya membuncah penuh kerinduan, menyaksikan halte itu masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kenekatan Sehun saat remaja. Dan ia merasa malu mengingatnya sekarang. Hari itu juga hujan.

Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, menghirup aroma tanah basah yang menenangkan.

Tubuh setengah basah itu berjalan pelan, menyusuri setiap kamar dengan hati berdegub. Setiap detaknya menghantarkan ribuan listrik ke sekujur tubuh, membuatnya tergelitik.

Langkah kakinya terhenti,

Kamar dengan papan nomor sembilanpuluh empat. Penghuninya mungkin memang bukan lagi orang yang sama. Aroma yang memenuhi ruangan mungkin juga bukan lagi aroma yang sama. Namun, kenangan itu entah kenapa selalu menjadi titik baliknya.

Sehun mengulum senyum tipis, menggapai badan pintu.

Ia selalu datang setiap kali merasa rindu, selalu berdiam diri disana saat merasa mulai ragu. Selama empat tahun. Tanpa kepastian.

.

.

Dahulu ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa Jongin harus pergi tanpa kepastian akan kembali atau tidak? Kenapa dia harus pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun padanya? Kenapa dia begitu egois?

Ia ingin berteriak padanya, ingin tau apa alasannya.

 _"Alasan mengapa ia bersikeras mengambil beasiswa kedokterannya disana adalah untuk membalas budi ayah yang telah membesarkannya sejak orang tuanya meninggal. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang sama dengan ibu."_

Jongin tidak pernah bilang. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang dirinya. Sehun tak pernah tau apapun tentang Jongin. Tak sedikitpun.

Padahal lelaki itu sejak dulu selalu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Selalu memandanginya dalam diam. Selalu diam-diam memberikan hadiah dihari ulangtahunnya.

Sehun tidak tau itu, sebelum Yifan menceritakannya. _Jongin tak membiarkannya tau tentang hal itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari terus berganti. Silih berganti seperti lembaran dalam sebuah buku. Tapi pemandangan disetiap pagi terasa sama saja. Sehun melangkah, berbaur bersama diantara yang lainnya. Minggu-minggu lalu terasa sedikit berat untuknya. Banyaknya tugas dan pikiran setidaknya berhasil mengganggu kinerja otaknya. Sehun menghela napas berat, jam kuliahnya baru saja usai. Ada sedikit waktu sebelum jam kerjanya dimulai. Dan di sanalah dia, menyesap segelas minuman dingin kesukaannya sejak masih ingusan. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak menikmati waktu luangnya begini.

Biasanya kalau tidak membuat janji bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dia sengaja mencari kesibukan sendiri. Lamunannya tersadar ketika seorang pelayan nampak berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah nampan di atas tangannya. Meletakan lagi segelas bubble tea di atas meja tepat di hadapannya. Sehun mengeryit.

"Eh—"

"Ini khusus ditujukan untuk anda, Tuan."

"Eh— tapi aku tidak pesan."

"Seseorang meminta saya untuk memberikannya padamu. Maaf, saya permisi dulu. Silahkan dinikmati."

Sehun blank. Dipandanginya gelas plastik di hadapannya lamat-lamat. Sebelum tangannya menyambar cepat baju si pelayan. Ragu-ragu ia bertanya. "Dimana orang itu?"

"Sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Benarkah?" Diam-diam hatinya merasa kecewa. "Bagaimana perawakannya?"

"Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut gelap."

 _Seorang pria?_

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih." Air wajahnya berubah. Pikirannya melayang. Firasatnya berkata orang ini adalah orang yang sama dengan Si pengirim bunga. Tapi, fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang pria, membuat Sehun sedikit terganggu. Andai saja ia memperhatikan sekitarnya tadi..

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari terburu-buru, merobos beberapa pejalan kaki. Napasnya tersengal begitu sampai di depan pintu toko. Lonceng pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seseorang dengan seragam yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya. Dahinya berkerut, lagi-lagi kurir jasa pengiriman paket. Ia hanya menunduk sopan. Kemudian berlalu bersama motornya, diikuti pandangan mata Sehun. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Mau apa lagi pengantar paket itu?

"Sehunna? Kau baru datang?"

Sehun tersenyum, "maaf, aku terlambat."

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah mau membantuku menjaga toko saja sudah cukup. Apalagi aku hanya membayarmu sedikit."

"Ah, karena pekerjaan ini cocok dengan jurusan yang aku ambil. Jadi, bibi tidak perlu pusing tentang bayarannya."

Bibi pemilik toko tersenyum, sambil merapikan beberapa tangkai bunga di seberang counter.

"Ah iya, bi. Tadi, pengantar paket itu—"

"Ah! Hampir lupa! Ada kiriman paket untukmu. Ini."

Eh.

"Buket bunga?" Alisnya terangkat. "...Lagi?"

"Eh? Lagi? Apa sebelumnya ada kiriman bunga juga?"

Sehun mengangguk. Menunjuk dua buket bunga yang sudah ia letakan di dalam vas berisi air di atas meja pojok ruangan.

"Apakah.. Bibi yakin, bunga ini bukan ditujukan untukmu?"

Wanita itu menggeleng, "tidak kok. Pengantar paket tadi bilang ini untuk seseorang bernama Oh Sehun."

Mata Sehun terbelalak, "Bibi, apa Bibi bertanya tentang pengirimnya?"

"Entahlah, tapi dia bilang seorang pria yang mengirimkannya. Hanya itu saja."

 _Seorang pria...?_

"Aku ada urusan setelah ini, Sehunna. Tolong jaga tokonya ya?"

Sehun mengangguk, dengan pikirannya yang melalang buana mencari petunjuk. Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah ia tertinggal sendirian di dalam toko, kegiatannya selama berjam-jam hanya memandang lurus ke arah tiga buket bunga dengan berpangku tangan. Dalam hati menerka-nerka, siapakah gerangan yang mengirimkan ketiga bunga itu? Benarkah penggemar rahasia? Tapi, masa laki-laki, sih! Sekali-kali 'kan Sehun juga ingin di sukai oleh gadis cantik.

Namun, entah kenapa jauh, jauh sekali di dasar hatinya, ia berharap, harapan yang hampir terlihat samar dimakan waktu, harapan yang hampir hilang ditelan keraguan, harapan yang selalu dikuburkan dalam-dalam dilubuk angan.

.

"Permisi."

Sehun berbalik, "ah! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bisa tolong rangkaikan se-buket bunga?" Laki-laki muda itu tersenyum.

"Untuk kekasih anda?" Sehun balas tersenyum.

Lelaki dengan pakaian kasual itu mengangguk. Melihat-lihat sekitar, menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan rangkaian bunganya.

"Ah!"

"Ada apa, tuan?"

"Bisa tolong rangkaikan yang seperti itu?" Lelaki itu menunjuk ke pojok ruangan, dimana Sehun meletakan ketiga buket bunganya.

"Eh? Tapi, biasanya wanita tidak begitu menyukai rangkaian yang terlalu simpel seperti itu." Sehun menoleh kebingungan.

"Benarkah? Tidak apa-apa. Rangkaikan saja yang seperti itu."

"Ah, baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu angin berhembus kencang, musim gugur masih berada dipuncak, seluruh jalan dipenuhi dedaunan kuning yang terjatuh dari tangkainya. Mereka dibiarkan saja memenuhi jalan. Bunyi 'krek' khas dedaunan kering yang terinjak, menjadi biasa terdengar. Terkadang beberapa terjatuh di atas kepala.

Suasana musim gugur memang seharusnya seperti itu. Kalau musim semi itu, seperti jatuh cinta. Maka musim gugur, terasa melankolis, seperti putus cinta.

Kesehatan Sehun mulai terganggu sejak suhu udara semakin dingin. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, jika Sehun tidak pernah bisa berdamai dengan suhu udara dingin. Kulitnya yang terlalu putih terkadang di hiasi rona merah dimana-mana. Karena, ia sudah mulai mandiri sejak semester 2 kuliahnya, ia tidak bisa lagi mengadu pada kakak atau ayahnya.

Ia bahkan tidak lagi tinggal di rumah besarnya. Demi kelangsungan hidupnya, kini ia menempati sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar di dekat universitas.

Sehun pikir, ia akan mengunjungi Baekhyun sore nanti. Rindu juga tidak bertemu dengannya, karena mereka berada di fakultas dan jurusan yang berbeda, kok rasanya jadi susah sekali bertemu dengan si pendek itu.

Sehun menghela napas. Membuka pintu apartemennya. Pandangannya tertuju pada kakinya saat menyadari sesuatu terinjak. Tubuhnya menunduk, meraih sebuah amplop sewarna kambium. Alis mengeryit, kepala miring ke kanan, membolak-balik surat ditangannya. "Apa ini?"

Sehun berjalan masuk, sambil berusaha membuka amplopnya. Rasa-rasanya dia yang jarang dapat surat, jadi aneh kalau menerima kiriman surat. Hatinya 'kok jadi berdebar begini?

"Apa ya?"

.

 _Apa kau merindukanku? —kim jong in._

 _._

Matanya terbelalak, jantungnya berdebar. Ranselnya dilempar asal, terbentur tembok. Kakinya melangkah kalap keluar dari apartemen.

 _Dimana dia? Dimana Kim Jong In!_

Ia rapalkan doa _, Tuhan kumohon._

Sehun berlari diantara manusia yang sibuk diatas trotoar. Kepalanya menoleh cemas. Bola matanya berputar sibuk. Berharap Jongin masih disana. Berharap Jongin belum pergi jauh. Terlalu banyak harapnya, terlalu banyak tanyanya.

Lelaki itu harus menjawab semuanya.

Lelaki itu harus tau risaunya.

Dia harus tau.

Napasnya tersengal, tungkai kakinya terlalu lelah mengikuti keinginan hatinya. Angin terlalu kencang menyapu wajahnya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Mengusir gundah yang menyesaki dadanya.

Beberapa daun kering terjatuh tepat di atas kepalanya. Surainya menari bersama angin. Dengan langkah pelan, kembali disusurinya jalan di bawah kakinya. Namun, tak satupun petunjuk yang ditemuinya. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Jongin hanya menulis hal retorik semacam ini? Kenapa?

Hatinya hanya dibuat berdebar tak terkendali kemudian dihempas bersama jutaan air hujan tenggelam di dasar laut.

Tak taukah dirinya, bahwa Sehun bahkan merindunya sampai setengah gila?

Garis bentang kejinggaan di kanvas langit, menyadarkannya.

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Teringat sesuatu.

"Bunga itu—"

.

.

.

Ruangan itu sedikit gelap. Hanya cahaya sore hari yang diam-diam menelusup lewat jendela toko. Hari itu toko diliburkan. Sehun yang diberikan akses kunci duplikat bersyukur. Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau harus menunggu sampai berhari-hari lagi.

Didekatinya jejeran bunga yang pernah dikirimkan padanya, sebelumnya ia tak menyadarinya. Ia tak pernah memperhatikan bunga bunga itu.

Alasan mengapa bunga itu sebagian besar adalah yang ia sukai.

 _Jongin, sungguh sudah berapa lama ia memperhatikanku!_

Dan ketika sesuatu yang sedikit dingin tersapa kulitnya, ia tertegun. Itu, sebuah cincin yang terselip diantara batang bunga.

Ditariknya benda itu keluar, air matanya menetes. Terukir namanya dalam romaji dibagian dalam cincin itu.

Menyesal. Mengapa tak ia temukan benda ini lebih cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore ketika Sehun berjalan gontai saat keluar dari dalam toko. Matanya lelah, kedua tangannya dipenuhi buket bunga. Menghembuskan napas dalam, sebelum menjejaki batu jalan untuk membawanya kembali ke rumah. Ia tidak akan pulang ke apartemen. Ia ingin sekali kembali ke kamarnya. Ingin sekali bertanya pada Yifan. Ingin sekali.

Yifan selalu tau semua hal lebih dulu darinya.

Pepohonan bergoyang, dedaunan yang tak lagi punya daya untuk bertahan berhamburan terbawa gravitasi. Ia berkelana, bersama empasan angin yang membawanya kesana kemari, layaknya dedaunan kering.

Entah ke arah mana anginnya berhembus. Hanya satu yang dipintanya, jangan jauhkan ia dari seseorang yang dirindukannya.

Suara khas perlintasan kereta api terngiang, berdiam di dalam kepalanya. Ia tak peduli. Angin kencang terhembus, ketika si kuda besi berkecepatan tinggi itu melintas. Rambutnya beterbangan tak beraturan. Beberapa debu dan remah daun ikut terseret mengikuti angin. Tak ada siapapun disana.

Suasana kembali hening, kereta itu telah berlalu. Hanya tertinggal Sehun dengan nyanyian burung di atas bersama kapas dan birunya langit. Berduyun-duyun kembali ke sarangnya. Langit berubah jingga, seperti warna monokrom, tembok rumah, tiang listrik, perlintasan kereta.

Sehun mendongak hendak melangkah.

Dalam bias cahaya sore, ia melihatnya. Berdiri di seberang sana sambil menatap dirinya. Matanya membelalak, bibirnya bergetar. Debar dadanya menggila, menghajar rusuknya serasa ingin patah. Dingin pada pipinya bertambah dingin saat tanpa sadar dua belah pipinya telah basah dihujani matanya.

Sekali lagi angin berhembus bersama rintik hujan, memaksanya tinggal di masa lalu. Membawanya pada nostalgia gila yang tak ada habisnya. Menenggelamkannya pada harapan dan doa yang tak pernah berhenti. Memakunya hanya pada satu nama.

Dia Kim Jong In, seorang penjahat yang dengan tak berperasaan membawa serta jiwanya pergi. Mengombang-ambingnya dalam ketidakpastian. Memperdengarkan padanya sebuah kefanaan.

Ia ingin berikan sebuah tamparan pada wajahnya. Namun, hatinya selalu mengingkari dirinya.

Dalam langkah yang terbata, ia menyongsong Jongin. Ditengah tangis yang kian menjadi, ia menariknya dalam sebuah rengkuhan erat. Biar Jongin tau, sampai seberapa dalam perasaan Sehun untuknya. Ia harus bersedia menyelami dalamnya lautan untuk menemani Sehun.

"Aku pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

 _Dengan kata yang tak sempat di ucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu._

 _Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

 _Dengan isyarat yang tak sempat di sampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada._

 _(Aku ingin)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **END**_ _._

 _Beberapa credit harus saya sertakan. — Scene diperlintasan kereta api itu, saya terinspirasi dari anime, apa ya judulnya, kalo gasalah sih Your Lie in April, scene galau si arima kousei setelah ditinggal mati. — Puisi, dengan judul Aku Ingin karya_ _ **Sapardi Djoko Damono**_ _. Yang suka sastra pasti tau. Itu puisi yang dari dulu selalu mekar dihati saya #eaaa — Sama satu lagi aslinya gini,_

 _Dan aku berkelana, bersama empasan angin_

 _Yang membawaku kesana kemari_

 _Seperti sebuah daun kering._

 _Nah itu pokoknya. Saya pernah baca disuatu buku, tapi saya lupa penciptanya._

 _._

 _Curhatan Author: Long time no see~_

 _Maafkan, mungkin saya ngaretnya keterlaluan, tapi saya tepatin janji saya buat nuntasin FF ini. Karena post buru-buru dan ga diedit lagi, maap ya kalo ada typo. Ini sumpah gaje sangat. Ini scenenya galau gitu. OOC bgt sama alur cerita sebelumnya. Kenapa saya cut disitu? Karena segala sesuatu tidak berakhir happily ever after #ditabok_

 _Makasih buat semuanya yang repot-repot review, alert, PM, saya bener-bener tersanjung. Saya mungkin ga pernah bales review, tapi biar saya ama Tuhan aja yang tau. XD_

 _Dunia mono saya berubah setelah mulai nulis, rasanya dapet reward berupa komen dari reader itu kaya dapet undian mobil di tipi. Senengnya luar biasa. Itu penghargaan terbesar seorang author._

 _Kalian bener2 seperti napasnya seorang author._

 _Pokoknya diamanapun kalian, lebih tua atau lebih muda atau seumuran saya, makasiiiiiihh bangeet !_

 _Udah lama banget saya memnustuskan mau berenti, tp krna masih punya tanggungan. Jd belum terlaksana. So, Saya pamit. Dadah~_

…

Tamu:

Silahkan kamu mengkritik tindakan saya ini, tapi tunggu, setelah saya jawab omongan kasar kamu. Besok-besok kalo mau komen gitu coba pake akun deh, jadi saya bisa langsung kasih jawaban lewat pesan. Jadi, jangan marah saya kasih balesan lewat sini. Tapi, makasi saya dikasi kritik. Untuk semua pertanyaannya, saya iyain aja. Silahkan nethink. Mungkin bagi kamu yg prasangkanya udh buruk duluan ke saya, ga guna ya omongan saya.

Tapi, asal kamu tau, saya bener-bener marah lho kamu seolah-olah merendahkan saya yang berterimakasih sama reader! Helo, emangnya kamu siapa? Tuhan? Yang tau apa isi hati saya? Emangnya kamu siapa? Kritik aja masih mental tempe ga login? Cie.

Jangan kabur, saya ngga gigit. Saya ga berharap kamu baca sih.

.

.

.

Kasih saya waktu, buat bikin epilog. Biar gaada lagi tamu (2), tamu (3)...


End file.
